When Two Are One
by RewindedMiracle
Summary: "If things were perfect, we wouldn't have met." Blossoming love with a little trial and error. AU! Rating changed to M for future content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Last night I was asking myself all these different what if questions like what if there was no blight? What if Alistair was acknowledged as prince? Things like that and here is what I came up with. I hope you enjoy!_

When Two Are One

"If things were perfect, we wouldn't have met."

Talk of a family close to royalty was coming to Redcliffe. Oh, the talk didn't escape Alistair's ears. Some may have even thought that he was nervous to meet such a family. Yeah. He was nervous. He knew what was expected of him but… why would he want to try to woo a woman that he had only just met? He paced in the courtyard of the Redcliffe castle, his known safe have when trying to escape the distaster that was Denerim. He was mostly there because he didn't want to face his half brother and his wife. He knew what people said and he really didn't feel like looking at them in the face when they looked at him as their inferior.

"Calm down, Alistair."

Alistair turned to look at his uncle. He couldn't help but fidget. He was more than happy to let Anora and Cailan rule Ferelden without any thought of him trying to take over the throne. His little secret had been out for quite some time now and Lady Isolde could stop looking at him like he was the damned plague. "I can't help it," he admitted. Even though he couldn't have the throne, Eamon was ever so gallant in trying to get him to remain in some nobility. After all, Connor was to be Arl after him, and Teagan had named him successor because of his inability to have children. Ok. Ok. Alistair didn't mind. He would do his duty when asked, but for once in his life, he would have preferred to have control of his own life, if only for one time. His eyebrows furrowed together. Yes, he'd rather be a Bann than a bastard prince.

"I know," Eamon started, "Some girls can be a bit intimidating, but I know the family personally. Trust me, they are held in high regard. But I need you to do this for me Alistair, alliance with the Teryn of Highever is important." Alistair wanted to ask why but he knew better. He had personally never met the Couslands but he knew that they were held in high esteem. Their oldest son, Fergus, was going to inherit the land while their youngest, Raina, had been expected to marry nobility. Ha. He was hardly such a thing.

"When are they expected?" Alistair asked.

"Tonight, around dinner. I expect you to be there, as does Teagan. We wouldn't want to insult the delicate Raina, now would we?" From what he had heard, Raina was far from delicate. While daughters of Teryns were expected to be lady like, the youngest of the Cousland children was known for being wild and well, that sodding frightened Alistair. How could Eamon and Teagan expect him to act _normal_ around the woman? Bah. Only time could tell, correct?

* * *

Wild laughter escaped her lips as she ran through the forest. She could hear her mother calling her name. She had to get ready to pack up camp leave for Redcliffe. Honestly, were her parents expecting her to marry a Bann? Well, if Fergus was going to inherit Highever, it seemed only natural for her to be married off. Ugh, but she hated it so and her brother seemed to be the only one to understand. She felt a hand grab her wrist and she whirled around to be met by her brother, Fergus. A smirk spread across her lips. "Mother sent you, didn't she?" She asked. Oh how he was the only one to know her well enough to anticipate her next move.

"And face your wrath herself, dear sister? I think I'd be the more suitable choice," Fergus said, smiling as he winked at her. He was right. As much as mother wanted her to be a warrior, she despaired at the thought that Raina wanted nothing to do with girlish things like dresses or…even worse…courting.

"Is it true?" She asked him. "Are we going to Redcliffe for me to meet a potential suitor?"

Fergus couldn't help but laugh. "Ah yes, a potential suitor, that is if you don't scare him off at first. Mother would surely be sent to her deathbed if she had to look for another after this one," he told her. Raina raised an eyebrow. Really? And who was this potential suitor?

"Do you know who he is?"

"Heir to Bann Teagan," he started and leaned in a bit, "Some say he's the bastard son of Maric Theirin." Her eyes widened a bit. No wonder why her mother had been so uncharacteristic in trying to get her daughter to act like a lady. She bit her lower lip for a moment, inwardly debating what should be done. Ah. Duty. She had to do her duty. It was expected of her, as much as she didn't like it and would rather stay in Highever as an old spinster. "Don't be so shocked. Mother and Father only want the best for you." Yes, yes. "So will you at least put on your dress?"

Raina sighed. "Fine," she grumbled and headed back towards camp to change.

They arrived at Redcliffe later that evening, earlier than expected to add. Raina rode her horse like a lady, much to her own despair. Remmy trotted beside her, barking happily but not loud enough to make the horse uneasy. She sighed a bit as Redcliffe castle came into view. She glanced at Fergus, who winked at her. Maker give her strength. She wouldn't have put up with the parading around if it wasn't for him. "Ah, pup," her father, Bryce, started as he rode next to her. "Your mother thinks this man is a perfect match. Arl Eamon speaks of him in high regard." He would. She sighed a bit. "Every princess deserves a prince."

They were greeted by the arl and arlessa. She hadn't expected to meet them first. She saw a young boy with them but she doubted someone THAT young was the one she was supposed to be meeting. Bryce and Eleanor were first in the greetings, introducing their children next. Raina bowed. "It's an honor to meet you both," she told them. Yes. Yes. She could play nice. Resentment threatened to rise but she harbored the feeling.

"And it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Raina. Your father always speaks of you in high regard," Eamon greeted. Good. That was something that she liked to hear. "It is unfortunate that Alistair couldn't make it at the moment but he's sure to be around during dinner."

Raina didn't comment. She wasn't looking forward to dinner. Begrudgingly she followed her family into the castle and went to her room. She needed to get out of there. Being kept in one place wasn't her thing. Remmy scratched at the bedroom door. Oh, he knew her too well. She went to her Mabari and petted her dog. "I feel the same way, boy," she told him and then opened the door. If anyone wondered where she was going, she was going to tell them that she was simply taking her dog out. What was she really going to do? Find a local pub.

* * *

Alistair leaned over his mug of ale. It wasn't like him to pine over alcohol but he needed something to calm his nerves. There was so much expected of him, he just wanted to escape. Was it even worth trying to get to know some random woman? Oh, Maker's breath, he should've just taken the offer of going to the Chantry to become a templar. That was he probably could've seen the rest of Ferelden. The pub was quiet, something that Alistair didn't mind at all. He didn't want to disappoint Eamon but he knew that he might as well have, he didn't even have the gual to meet the woman when she arrived. "Sit where yer like!" The bartender called to someone behind him. He turned to see a dark haired woman walking in with her… was that a Mabari war dog? He was sure that he had never seen the two in Redcliffe before.

Just his luck, she took a seat next to him. "The strongest, you've got, please," she told the bartender. Alistair turned his head to look at her. Well that was a curious notion, surely someone of her…size, the tiny little lady, looking like the most delicate flower that Alistair had ever laid eyes upon…would want to drink like a man. It wasn't like the thought was unappealing, it was just, surprising. He hadn't seen many women drink and if they did it was just Lady Isolde sipping from her fine Orlesian wine. Oh! And the fact that she had a Mabari with her was intriguing. It wasn't every day that you got to see one of those. "Who's the cute and adorable puppy?" He found himself asking allowed. The dark haired woman who had so kindly intruded in her personal bubble turned her head ever so slowly to look at him. One eyebrow was cocked upwards and he wasn't sure that she was amused or ready to beat him.

The dog beside her growled slightly and she leaned down to pet it. "It's ok boy," she told him before looking back at Alistair. He immediately wanted to take back what he said but he knew that it was too late. Oh, Maker, she probably thought that he was an idiot, not that he'd blame her of course. He did have an awful habit of putting his foot into his mouth when the occasional didn't call for it. "His name is Remmy and I think that he takes offense to the cute and adorable part," she added. Her voice was silky smooth. Sweet almost, like honey, laced through her words was definite amusement. Oh joy.

Alistair extended his hand out towards her. "I'm Marc," he lied. She eyed him suspiciously. She was going to see right through him.

"Brenna."

"Well that's a lovely name."

"Not when your mother screams it every five minutes."

"Does that mean we'll hear it in four?"

The mysterious woman laughed and Alistair decided that he liked the way it sounded. Well, he didn't feel half bad about lying to her about his name. He was glad to see that she didn't know it already. Lucky for him, the bartender minded his own business and wouldn't be calling him out on it anytime soon. "If we're lucky, no," she replied. She leaned in a bit and smiled. "Where are you from?" She asked. Oh, casual conversation. He could do that.

"Denerim, you?"

She seemed to pause for a moment. "Dragons Peak." Alistair nodded slightly. She did look like someone who would tell you the truth without a seconds thought but there was something a little off.

"I always heard those from Dragons Peak walked around with their nose in the air, yet I didn't see you do it," he teased.

"I'm feeling nice." Oh, the notion was returned. Maybe it was time for him to head off, he did have a dinner to catch and he was sure that soon enough he was going to start blushing and have this girl…er… woman running for the hills. No. No. At least he probably wouldn't see her again. He wouldn't have to face that embarrassment later on.

"Well, we've had a nice and short chant but I have previous engagements that I need to get to," he said standing up, paying for his drink. He looked back at Brenna. "It was nice meeting you, really." He sucked in a sharp breath. Stopped talking and go. "Maybe we'll meet again." Smooth, Alistair. Smooth. If that happened, then you'd have to tell her your real name.

"Maybe indeed," he heard her say before he left. The Maker must have been smiling down at him that very moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Oh my! I didn't expect the outcome this story got. Thank you all for the reviews, alerts, subscriptions! As always, this is AU. Hope you enjoy reading._

When Two Are One

"If things were perfect, we wouldn't have met."

Alistair couldn't help but grin all the way back to the castle. Sure, he wasn't the smoothest with the ladies but something inside told him that he did alright tonight, even if he didn't see Brenna again, he had a boost of confidence that any many would need. "Alistair, where have you been? Eamon is looking all over for you!" He turned to see Teagan coming towards him. Oh no, not another scolding. "Why are you grinning like that?" He asked but the older man just shook his head, "Never mind that. Eamon is displeased that you weren't there to greet the Couslands upon their arrival." Oh! He had forgotten. Damn. He wasn't going to hear the end of it.

"I got…distracted," he replied. Oh yes, Teagan would have loved to hear that his named heir was in the tavern getting drunk because he didn't want to be forced into courting some noble that he had never met before. "I'm sorry Teagan, it won't happen again." The older man just smiled and clapped him on the back. Really? He was being understanding? Alistair was halfway shocked.

"It's alright, my boy, it's not me you have to worry about," Teagan replied, amused before chuckling softly. "I think you will like the Couslands. They're a long line of nobility tracing back to the early days of Ferelden." So everyone keeps telling him. Teagan leaned in a bit. "I've met the daughter." He drew in a quick breath. "You have your work cut out for you." Greeeeat. Thaaaanks. Alistair wanted to let out a loud groan but he held it in. Teagan's ending statement could've meant anything. "Dinner will be served soon, Eamon and I both expect you there."

He nodded. "As you wish," was all her could say before Teagan headed off. So much for having a nice time. This girl could be ugly for all her knew. She could have some hideous abomination to her and that was why the Couslands were in a rush to marry her off. Maybe she was a whore and sleepy around. Maybe they wanted her married because she was knocked up and they wanted to play it off like the kid would be his? Oh dear Maker, Alistair you do have an imagination. He ran his hand over his face and decided to clean up before finally meeting the famed family.

* * *

Raina decided to leave her hair down in curls, the way her mother liked it. She wore a deep a red dress. It was her subtle hint that she was in mourning without having to wear black. Why was she so? Because she was going to give up her freedom. She sighed a bit and looked back into the mirror of her vanity, surprised to see her father standing there. "You know, pup," he started as he leaned against the doorframe. "If things could've been different, I wouldn't have you here today." She turned around.

"You mean if I had been a boy. Then the worst thing you'd have to deal with was Fergus and I going at it for the title of heir?" She asked, one eyebrow going upwards. Her blue eyes showed that she was not amused. They were as cold and icy as winters day.

"No," he replied. She knew what he was talking about. "Nathanial is a nice boy but I can't help but think his father had ill intentions when he sent his boy to Highever last month." Ah. Yes. She had remembered it all too well.

"But I thought the Arl was a good friend," she started, slowly.

"Yes," Bryce Cousland replied, "But please trust me when I say, it's better for you to be with a man like Alistair than…a Howe." It was nice to see that her father wasn't thinking politically when it came to the whole thing. If this…man she was supposed to meet was really the bastard son of King Maric, if anything were to happen to King Cailan, he would have the right to the throne… Oh. Well duty did call, did it? This whole thing was…just in case. What a way to make a girl feel like nothing more than a trophy to be paraded. Was Teryn Loghain up to something that would make Arl Eamon distrust him enough to come up with an arrangement with her father? So many questions ran through her head but she knew the answer to the most important one. Why her… Because if the Theirin line ended, the Couslands had the next best claim. Lovely.

Raina sighed. "Alright father," she replied. "I'll do my best."

He came up to her and kissed her on top of the head. "That's all that I could ask of you, pup."

* * *

"Alistair I would like you to meet Raina Cousland," Eamon began introductions to his…well he didn't even know what to call her yet…after he had met her parents and brother. They all seemed like nice enough people but when Eamon stepped out of the way, it was like a blow beneath the belt. It was Brenna, excuse him, Raina, the dark haired beauty that he had met early that day. Oh, how he wished that she could see the look on her face, though if he were to guess correctly his own look was a mirror image. The Maker did have a sense of humor today.

"It's nice to meet you," he said, playing it off so nothing was suspicious. He didn't want Bryce and Eleanor to find out their daughter had been to the pub, unaccompanied. Though part of him thought that they wouldn't really be surprised. He watched a small smirk form on her lips as her eyebrow raised ever so slightly.

"Pleasure, _Alistair_," she said adding an extra bite to his name. Oh this was going to be fun. If they ever got a moment alone, she was surely not going to let him hear the last of it. "I've heard a lot about you." He wanted to groan, tuck his tail, and run. Women, honestly.

"Well now that introductions are done, dinner is served," Eamon announced. Dinner went by well, in Alistair's opinion. Light conversation was held by both sides. Teagan was especially _pleasant_ to Raina. Did Alistair have no say in anything? He kept his eyes on his, what should he call her? His betrothed? Something along that lines, he supposed. When his eyes met with those blues, he found himself blushing. Maker… As soon as dinner was over and they were allowed to go, Eamon suggested that Alistair should take Raina to the courtyards to see the gardens. The dark haired woman before him seemed less than interested in going anywhere alone with him. Oh, how he wondered how her parents would react if they only knew… Alistair agreed, along with Raina even though the insisting part had been done by her mother. Once they were alone, Raina separated herself from him.

"You dirty little liar," she hissed under her breath. Alistair raised an eyebrow. Oh?

"You're one to talk, my dear lady," he said, voice only slightly amused. He watched as she put one hand on her hip. "Don't give me that look _Brenna_ or is it Raina? I'm sorry, I don't know which to call you." As soon as the last word came out of his mouth, he felt a hard force against the side of his head. "Owww, what was that for?"

She rolled her eyes. "For being a smart ass," she replied.

"It's what I'm here for." This was going to be fun.

"And to think we're suppose to get along," she started as she walked beside him again. She was beautiful, he'd admit that, but he was starting think that she was nothing short than insufferable. Alistair let out a short grunt in response. "Oh please," she continued, "It's not like I asked for this." He turned his head to look at her.

"And what would you want?" He wondered.

Her head tilted upwards, looking at the sky and for the first time since they met each other in the pub, he saw her smile. "I want to explore all of Ferelden, maybe even Orlais, the Anderfels, and Antiva. I want to know all of Thedas. I want to say that I got to experience it all. I want to be a pirate and duel all those against me." She spread out her arms. "I want to fly…" She set her arm back down again by her side. "And be free."

It looked like they had more in common than he had originally thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _Thank you for all the reviews and thank you to those putting me on their favorites/alerts. Much love. As always, this is AU. Sorry it took so long for an update. I wanted to show a different side of Alistair, not to say that I don't love him in the games because Maker, I do. Lol I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter. It seems more filler than anything but you guys deserved an update. I promise the next one will be quicker and much better! I hope you still enjoy the chapter though._

When Two Are One

"If things were perfect, we wouldn't have met."

"I don't know boy," Raina started as Remmy let out a bark. He started to run in circles around her and dogs would be dogs. "I barely know him." He let out another bark in response. Sometimes it surprised her how smart Mabari dogs were. "Yes, he is pleasant on the eyes but there's much more to a person than that… I can't help but think that he's…slightly daft." Her nose scrunched up slightly. "If only you could talk," she said as she stopped in her tracks. She leaned down and petted the top of his head. Raina knelt down to kiss him on the top of his head. He nudged her oh so lovingly. "You're such a softie. If only all men could be like you." A small chuckle left her lips and she looked back at the castle. If she didn't return soon, her mother was going to send Fergus after her. Speaking of the Teryna…Maker, her mother was completely out of her mind. After so many people telling her not to try to bind her daughter down, she still tried.

Remmy moved away from her and she let him go, eyes not wavering. She couldn't help but think about her friend, Nathaniel. What would he think about this arrangement? A small smile spread across her face for only a moment, he would definitely have a few choice words and she knew it. Oh, the amusement. "You know." That voice was going to haunt her. "Here I was watching you two and I never knew that Mabari's could be so cuddly." Remmy barked at him for the baby tone used at him. Raina's lips pursed for a moment and she turned to see Alistair there. His red hair ruffled in the night wind. He stood up from petting her dog and offered her a smile.

"Do you always watch people from afar?"

"Do you really think I'm pleasant on the eyes?" Maker, did he also here the slightly daft part?

Raina rolled her eyes but much to her own avail, she couldn't hide the forming smile. "And slightly daft," she added, not caring anymore in the moment if he had heard that part or not. Alistair surprised her by laughing.

"You're not the first to tell me that," he told her. She wasn't so surprised anymore. "Haven't you heard, Raina, a lady travelling alone at night is barely proper." He was really asking for a swift kick in the ass and a sword through his boots. Where was he going with this? "Especially a lady such as yourself," he added. Oh? One eyebrow cocked upwards and a hand rested on her hip. Did he really think her that incapable of handling things herself? Raina sighed and took a step forward, jabbing him in the chest with her pointer finger. A small 'ow' escaped his lips before she could start in on him.

"First of all, make no mistake, I can handle myself just find," she muttered under her breath, knowing that he could hear her. Their conversation was only for them, wasn't it? Raina glanced around. The moonlight bore down on them and as far as she could tell, they were alone. A smirk painted across her features. "Secondly, I'm not much one for propriety." The look that flashed in his eyes had been entertaining. She removed her hand from his chest and in one swift moment it was in his. Their fingers intertwined and she felt like she was a little girl again. What was this man doing to her?

"Oh, I have no doubt about that," he replied. Was he getting the wrong idea? Raina hadn't decided yet and here she thought that he was supposed to be shy. She had heard from her brother that Alistair was suppose to have been sent off to the Chantry, thanks to the Arlessa, but Teagan wouldn't hear of it, eventually convincing his own brother to let the lad stay in the castle. Ah well, one less innocent for her to corrupt.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" He took one step closer to her. Well, this was an almost pleasant change from earlier. He lifted their hands and kissed hers. His lips were surprisingly soft, she had to admit, but the feelings he made her have were far from what she would call comfortable, and not in a bad way. She had been with men. Plenty of them, not that she would announce that so publicly of course, but none had ever made her blush the way she felt her face heating. That's when she caught the scent.

"Have you been visiting the pubs?" Raina asked. Her voice cut through the air and caused Alistair to pause.

"Wait, what?" He pulled her closer. "Never mind that," he continued, not missing a beat. He kissed her hand again. "My lady," he started, "you are beautiful. Teagan had been right." Flatterer. "But what I can't seem to put my finger on is why you ever agreed to take part in the arrangement that he has with your father about us." Raina swallowed hard. What was she to say? "You know, don't you?" Damn. Would he just…Maker's breath. She pulled her hand back from him. "Is that why you agreed?"

"And here I thought your charm had no bounds," she replied. "I don't know what you're talking about." Dirty little liar. "But if you are done insinuating things, I must go back to the castle. My parents are probably wondering where I am." Way to recover, Raina. Remmy growled next to her. "Ssh, boy," she ordered. A small faint shiver travelled down her spine and she just shook it off. She could handle this little situation. She was a Cousland after all.

"Sorry."

"Not you," she practically snapped at Alistair. "You're drunk and you need to get back to the castle, as well, before anyone tells Bann Teagan of your little indiscretion with Teryn Cousland's daughter." Even though it wasn't much of an indiscretion, Raina was well aware about peoples need to gossip, especially when it was a future Bann and Bryce Couslands daughter.

"Will you accompany me?"

"Why should I?"

"I'm sorry for what I said and making assumptions like I did," he started, "It's just that people tend to treat me differently after they find out." Andraste give her strength. "I didn't want you to treat me differently. Oh…and I must apologize for lying to you when we first met. Women like you just make me want to run the other way." His breath was terrible. Maker, she couldn't let Teagan or Eamon seem him this way. "I'm rambling. Don't mind me. I'll just…shut up…now."

"You're lucky you're as drunk as a dwarf." Otherwise it would have been awfully tempting to just leave him there.

* * *

Alistair woke up the next morning and was surprised to see the vision of beauty standing by his window. "So last night wasn't a dream," he said as he sat up since there was no need to form it to a question. She turned to look at him, wearing a deep green dress. Her hair was pulled back slightly and those blue eyes of hers were as bright as the morning sky. "Raina…" She held up a hand and gave him a small smile. Oh what a smile it was. He felt embarrassed. He had gone to get drunk because he wasn't man enough to find the fine line between duty and feelings.

"It's fine, really, someone had to look after you. Better me than one of the wenches at the pub," she told him. Oh, she had no idea. Part of him wanted to apologize again but he thought that she'd hit him, or something like that, and the pounding in his head didn't want that, especially since he had already experience her strength. "Besides," she continued. Alistair perked up for a moment. "I know how much you look up to Teagan, and you needed someone to guide you to the right room." How did she know that?

"Did anyone see me?"

"Fergus did," she replied simply, "but don't worry. There have been plenty of nights where he was in the position that you were in." She smiled again. Raina leaned back against the wall. "You know, you're not as bad as I thought you'd be," she told him. Alistair cocked one eyebrow up and she laughed. "Please, let me explain," she said, "I pictured you to be like any other noble of the land, hot headed and wanting to impress a lady. I'll be honest, those types are worse than Antivan men. Your quite charming when you want to be, and can hold a decent conversation when you're drunk. But only when you're not rambling."

Alistair brought a hand up to his forehead and let out a small groan before running that hand down the side of his face. "Do you think this arrangement will work?" He looked back at her. Raina shrugged one shoulder.

"Maker knows what will work and what won't," was her reply. Cute. "But." Oh? "I'm willing to give it a shot." He wondered why, but he knew better than to question a lady. "If only for my parents." And there it was. He watched her eyes lower for a moment and a smirk form across her face. He followed his gaze to see he was bare-chested. He didn't dare to look underneath the blanket.

"Um, did we…"

"No."

"Oh. Okay… Um…Privacy please?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his bare chest. She picked up a white linen shirt from the vanity and threw it at him.

"As you wish," she said, amusement lacing her voice as she headed out of his room. Andrastes' flaming sword, the woman was going to be the death of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _Thank you for all the reviews and thank you to those putting me on their favorites/alerts. Much love. As always, this is AU. I'm so full of fail. I was wondering if anyone would like to beta for me? Because obviously, I'm grammar retarded. Lol This chapter is to make up for the lack of updates from before. I had hoped to get this in sooner but a real life situation popped up. I wanted to have a conversation dominated chapter that showed relationships rather than telling you about them._

When Two Are One

"If things were perfect, we wouldn't have met."

Over the next few days that the Couslands were staying in Redcliffe, Alistair and Raina had time to get to know each other. Alistair thought that the woman had wasted potential, only playing puppet to what her family wanted when she could accomplish so much more. She shared dreams with him, of what she wanted to do, what she could do if she had been heir instead of her brother. She was unique among the lady nobles. Raina thought that Alistair was smarter than her let on, wittier than those who dared to call him foolish. She had gotten the chance to see what someone like Bann Teagan saw in him. She decided that she liked Alistair but that only could get a person so far and knowing her mother, Raina was not operating under her mother's timeline. But when it was time for her family to leave, she couldn't help but feel slightly relieved.

"I guess this is goodbye," Alistair started as he helped Raina onto her horse.

"This is hardly a true goodbye," Raina told him, amusement lacing her tone. "Thank you for showing me a good time."

"It was my pleasure."

She let out a small laugh. "I'll miss you." She was ever surprised by her admittance of it.

"Will I see you again sometime soon?" Alistair asked. Raina thought about it. No doubt that they would. Sooner than they probably both thought. He looked hopeful. She reached up and let her fingers curl into his red hair. He moved his head slightly against her palm and she retrieved her hand. "Do I dare to take that as a yes?"

"What do you think dear Ser?" She asked him. She could practically feel everyone's eyes on them. As if they didn't need any added pressure... "Perhaps you could come visit Highever this time." She turned to Teagan and her father. "If that's all right, of course?"

"I don't see why not, Pup," Bryce replied as Teagan nodded in approval. Good. That was what she wanted to hear. Raina turned back to Alistair, and leaned in slowly to kiss his cheek.

"I'll see you soon then?" She asked him.

"I'd hope so, my lady."

* * *

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Alistair turned his head slightly to look at Teagan as he placed a hand on his shoulder. No. It wasn't so bad. He gave the older man a small smile. "You were right about one thing, Teagan," he started only to receive a questioning look. "She really is a handful." Both men laughed at the same time. Personally, Alistair felt like he was up for a challenge, and that this one was the one that he had been waiting for. Teagan made a motion for Alistair to follow him and so he did. If the older man wanted to talk, he would listen. "What is it?" He couldn't help but ask. He was starting to feel like a child waiting for punishment. Though he knew that was not in the future, mostly because Teagan had always been the one to encourage such things. It was Isolde who had always scolded him for what he did but that was a subject he did not want to talk about.

"I'm getting old, Alistair," Teagan started, "I wasn't able to have a true heir of my own, but I wanted you to know that you've been a son to me. Bryce Cousland has always been a dear friend of my brother and I. I just wanted to know that this is what you want. I don't feel entirely comfortable trying to force something on you." Teagan paused and let out a sigh. "You've had that done to you your entire life when it came to being Maric's son. Eamon has this fool notion that if anything were to happen to Cailan, that you marrying a Cousland would help you ease into the position."

Before he could go on more, Alistair decided to interrupt him, "Pardon my interruption, but what?" His eyebrows furrowed together. He didn't know how exactly to go about with this little piece of news. Eamon did what? So did Raina really know? "I never wanted to be king, Teagan," he told him and the other man nodded like he knew. "Does Raina know…about me? I mean, do you know?" Alistair wondered if he sounded too hopeful.

Teagan shook his head. "I'm not sure, my boy," he started and decided that he didn't like the way Alistairs' face fell when he said that. "But," he started, "if it's any consolation, by the way she was looking at you, Maker, it was a look that any man could want." He smiled at him as Alistair nodded.

"Thanks," he replied. "What look was that?"

"Maker you might as well have been sent off to the Chantry, are you telling me that you do not know that look?"

"What look?"

"Women have looks for everything that they're feeling. Though, when they know you're starting to catch on, they can change this quickly. But since this was your first meeting together, I had thought she would be obvious."

"Obvious?" Alistair asked.

"She likes you, boy," Teagan told him, "and I thought Isolde was only being cruel when she thought…"

"Thought what?"

"She thought that you enjoyed the company of men."

"WHAT? No! It's just… I've never met the right woman."

"Ah, that is something that I know too well. Let's not get off track. You didn't exactly answer my question though."

"Oh," Alistair started, "Um…how does one answer a question such as that?" He bit his lower lip and tried not to wince at his surrogate fathers' gaze. "Logically, I know this is good for me. But when it comes to matters of the heart, I dare not say just yet." He smiled a bit. "But I am hopeful."

Teagan let out a hearty laugh. "My boy, I think that is the smartest thing you've ever said."

Alistairs' nose scrunched slightly. "Yes well, don't let it get out. I do have a reputation, you know."

* * *

Raina laughed. "Fergus stop it!" She exclaimed. Her eyes gleamed as she nudged her older brother. "Oh, you should've been a court jester," she told him, "That way I can be teryna." She stuck her tongue out at older brother. Fergus reached out towards her and ruffled the top of her hair. They were coming close to their castle in Highever. She knew that the first thing that she wanted was a nice warm bath and a long day of sleep.

"Oh, dear sister," he started, "you could only dream." Yes, yes but that wasn't the point. "I am grateful that you were born a woman. That way we wouldn't have to fight in a tournament for heir." Raina raised an eyebrow at him. "You know father wouldn't have had it any other way." She knew that indeed. Bryce and Eleanor were determined to treat each child of theirs equally, which was why Raina had gone through the same training that Fergus had when it came to fighting. What her older brother didn't want to admit was that he knew she would've beaten him. Their parents never wanted to favor one more than the other. Raina had come to terms with that long ago.

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

"Hmph..." She waved Fergus off. "I think you're only grateful because you know I could beat you with one hand tied behind my back!" Well, she knew that she was exaggerating. Knowing her brother, she was going to need that extra hand. Would he fight dirty? No, but he wouldn't hold back if she provoked him enough, which she would.

"Is that a challenge dear sister?"

Before Raina had a chance to reply, Bryce interrupted, "I do believe it is, my son." Raina was hopeful that it meant she would have a chance to prove her worth in a tournament. So far, Eleanor had said that she was too young and that the men would take advantage of her in the ring. Raina had always argued that it wasn't in the rules, but sometimes the rules didn't matter. She was aware but it wasn't like she was a delicate flower.

"Does that mean what I think it does?" Before Bryce answered, the sound of an arrow whisked through the air. Raina's blue eyes watched as the arrow fired from the brush entered the side of one of their guardsmen. Fergus moved protectively in front of her but her sword was already drawn. More arrows whizzed through the air and that was when she realized that her mother had already sprung into action. "Where are they coming from?" She asked. As if to answer her, bandits tried to flank them. Raina moved past Fergus, as she did she heard a groan of protest, but she couldn't just stand around. She jumped at one of the attackers and their swords clashed. Raina ducked back and jabbed her sword in front of her, connecting with the armor. Fingers gripped her hair and she was jerked back.

"Raina!" Was that her father? Her brother? Her head pounded from the impact on the ground. She rolled over and saw one of the men grabbing her mother. She stumbled onto her feet, pulling out a dagger from her fallen attacker and threw it at the man next to her mother. A breath of relief escaped her when he fell. Everything was happening so fast. She had never been in real combat before, only sparring matches but every time the guardsmen had always held back because of who she was. Fergus had described battle to her before but she had no idea the reality of it all. Everything was instinct but the wrong move could cost you your life.

Swords clashed. Shields clanked. Shouts vibrated through her being. They were being overrun. A sound of a horn blared through the air. Someone was signaling the castle. A cry escaped her lips when she watched her father fall to the ground. One of the attackers grabbed her and her world went black.

* * *

"Maker's breath, why hasn't she woken up yet?"

"Raina, can you hear us?"

"Ssh, Fergus, she needs her rest."

"Ah, Ellie, she's a Cousland. She'll be up in no time."

"Says you… You should still be in the infirmary!"

"Bah, woman, I'm not staying in there when our daughter hasn't woken."

_Would they just stop already?_ "Do not speak to me that way! I told you to bring more men, but now, you didn't listen."

"No one knew what could have happened." _Whose voice was that?_

"Yes. I suppose you're right. Thank the Maker you arrived when you did."

"Bryce, Eleanor, I think your bantering might just work. Look. She's moving."

A small groan escaped Raina's lips. Her eyes fluttered open and a white light spread across her vision. Her head throbbed, her body racked with pain. All she knew was that she was tired and wanted to sleep, but that wasn't going to happen with her parents hawking her like they were doing. She brought up her hands and rubbed her eyes. "Andrastes knickers, what happened?" She whispered as she tried to sit up slowly.

"Don't move too fast." Her eyes widened a bit. She **did** know that voice.

"Nathaniel?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** _Thank you for all the reviews and thank you to those putting me on their favorites/alerts. Mucho love, bb. As always, this is AU. Because I wouldn't have it any other way. Special thanks to the artist Mika for providing the soundtrack for this chapter. ;] I'd like to apologize again for being a complete failure. I had lost all muse but I think it's back. I think I just need to get my thought process back down. I'm sorry if this seems scattered to you as it does to me. ;3_

When Two Are One

"If things were perfect, we wouldn't have met."

"Well," Nathaniel started, "I am glad to see that the bump on your head didn't hinder your ability to speak." Yes. He was definitely the Nathaniel Howe that she had grown up with. Raina raised her hand and touched the back of her head. "Don't worry. It's nothing that hard head of yours can't hand." She made a face at her childhood friend and stuck her tongue out at him. "Glad to see that some things never change." Bastard. She tried to sit up slowly. Bryce rushed to her side and Nathaniel the other. Worry was written all over her mother's face.

"Oh stop it," she couldn't help but tell them. "I'm not a baby." Her eyebrows furrowed together slightly and then she looked back at Nathaniel. "Well you arrived at the opportune moment." Her friend seemed taken aback by her comment. It sounded ruder than she had intended it to be. Eleanor gasped her name but she ignored her mother. At least for now. When the middle name came, she knew she'd be in trouble. "I'm sorry," she started, "That sounded worse than I mean it." His appearance still startled her. What was he doing there? Raina set her mind to finding out as soon as she could.

Nathaniel shook his head. "No, no," he started, "I can see why one would be so suspicious." He glanced at Fergus. Oh. So he had already gotten the talk from her brother. Well, at least she didn't have to go through the point that she was trying to make. That would've only made her headache worse than it was. "But I would rather speak to you in private as to the matter of why I came." Raina paused. Oh really?

"Could Nathaniel and I have a moment?" She asked her family. Bryce nodded his head and escorted Eleanor out but Fergus seemed to linger. "Fergus," Raina addressed her brother. She was not in the mood. His jaw tightened slightly. He was always going to play the over protective brother and she loved him for it. She gave him a small nod to tell him that she understood.

"I'll be right outside." Of course he'd be.

After her family left, Raina turned to her friend and made a motion for him to take a seat on the bed. He did so and put a hand on her leg. She took it as a friendly gesture nothing more than what was need for contact for comfort. "So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" She asked him. So many possibilities ran through her head. Her mind couldn't settle on a guess. She watched as Nathaniel's dark brows furrowed together. It was as if he wasn't sure where to begin. It was ok. He could take his time. She was certainly not in a rush to get out of bed. "And why was my dear brother looking at you like you were an ogre?" Humor entered her voice and enhanced her features. Nathaniel even looked amused as he turned his head to look at her.

"He isn't too fond of me," Nathaniel noted. Raina nodded. Memories of the past threatened to occur. She decided to let it slip, just for now.

"Remember for my sixteenth birthday when we tried to sneak away?" She asked. He let out a loud laugh.

"I wanted to be romantic." Ah, yes… Well, he had achieved that to some extent.

"It was my first kiss," Raina admitted, "And right when I happened, Fergus showed." She raised a hand and touched his shoulder. "It looks like luck was never on our sides." She smirked as he raised a hand and took her own into his. The fact that she did find comfort in the touch was a little unsettling and unexpected. Her thoughts drifted to Alistair. She didn't know why she felt as if it was wrong to sit there with him. Oh, the scandal. "Can I ask you something?" She asked quietly.

"Wasn't that just a question?" Raina raised up a hand and smack Nathaniel in the shoulder. "Ok, ok," he started, "What is it?"

"Do you know anything about those bandits?" He looked down for a moment.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Then why are you here?"

Nathaniel stood up from the bed. Raina watched as he turned his back on her. She was afraid of getting that reaction. It was a rare occasion these days for him to even visit. It seemed too much of a coincidence, especially since her father was having suspicions about his father. It was all a complicated thought process that she didn't even want to think about. "I heard about the arrangement that Bryce made with Bann Teagan." Oh. So that was it? Raina was confused for a moment to where it would have concerned him in the matter. He turned and looked back at her. He took a few steps forward and kneeled down by her bed. "Things are going to change, aren't they?"

"Nathaniel, you'll always be my friend," Raina replied but she knew that wasn't what he was talking about. There had been a time that she would have readily given her heart to him. There was also a time that she decided that she didn't need a man. Not after whom she had seen him have a late night tryst with in Denerim. That little secret could rock all of Ferelden down to its core and she certainly didn't want to be the cause of it.

"That's not what I meant," he told her. Her hands went up and feathered lightly through his dark hair. She knew. "I know I haven't been the best…at anything lately but I want to make it up to you." He couldn't. Her heart was too closed off for that.

"It's too late for that," Raina told him. Her voice waivered and it threatened to give out because of the large lump in her throat. "I'm sorry." He moved away from her and stood. The look on his face upset her. Tears stung at her eyes as he left the room without a word. Was he going to stay? She wasn't sure. She wanted him to, but she didn't want to chase after him. She wasn't ready to forgive him. Not even after a year. She promised not to say a word about it to those…those who it would affect more directly, but beyond that, she could promise nothing. "Fergus!" She called for her brother. He came in quickly, being such a dear when he should be with his family.

"What did he do now? I swear-"

"Oh stop it," Raina started, waving him off, "Never mind him, help me out of this bed why don't you?" He tried to balance her as she stood up. She rocked on her feet slightly and the room swam. Maybe that was too fast. A small groan escaped her lips. She wasn't some Orlesian wall flower. She could handle blows to the head.

"Maybe you should rest more."

"Nonsense."

"What are you trying to do, sister?" A look of concern was clearly there. She wanted to hug him and tell him that she was fine but she had other things on her mind.

Raina looked at him. "Nothing, I just…I need to speak to father."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _I know there were some questions because of the last chapter. I hope this explains it. Lol I had inspiration. Hope you enjoy._

When Two Are One

"If things were perfect, we wouldn't have met."

It just so happened to be her luck that her father was busy at the moment. Nathaniel Howe wasn't the only one that had showed up. Her father was in his study with Rendon Howe and was not to be disturbed. "What now dear sister?" Fergus asked. Yes. Yes. What now? Raina bit her lower lip and looked at him. There was only one other thing to do. Seek out Nathaniel. She wanted to talk to him some more. She smiled at her brother. Raina lifted her hand to ruffle his dark hair, and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Go see Oriana and Oren. I think they're dying to see you," she told him. Fergus nodded and she watched him walk away. Raina ran her fingers through her hair. Where could he be? Her first instincts told her to go to the gardens. He must be there. She made her way slowly to the area, hoping that Nathaniel would in fact be there. Their reunion wasn't as predictable as she thought it had been. It had been a year and she still hadn't been ready. They had had a relationship, a secret one, mostly because Raina had begged him to let it be so. She wasn't ready to go to 'the next step' as Nathaniel had been. She didn't want her mother to start planning weddings when the heads of the Cousland and Howe families were arguing. No. No. Nathaniel had insisted that it would sever the arguments but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

She wasn't ready.

What girl ever is ready to take that step? Marriage was usually a thing of convenience. She had never wanted that. She wanted to make sure that she was, in fact, in love before she ever married. Now it seemed that she was going back on her word, especially with her engagement to Alistair and she had just met the man. Why had she been ready to step in that role? Ah. It was her mother. It seemed that Oren wasn't enough. Eleanor claimed that she wanted more grand children. Raina just thought she wanted another little girl running about. She couldn't help but smile at the idea. Would she mind children? Not at all. So what did it all have to be so complicated?

Raina stopped at the steps that would lead her to the garden. She spotted Nathaniel by the roses, her favorite flower. It could've been him instead of Alistair that she would have been engaged to. But… yes, there was always a but… He had ruined that and like a typical male he wanted to act as if it never happened. For all she knew, he was still seeing the other woman in the shadows. She stepped down the rock stairs slowly, not wanting to startle him. "I figured that you would follow me out here eventually," he greeted her.

"I wanted to see if you were all right."

Nathaniel let out a short yet bitter laugh. "Funny," he started, "One would think that was what I should be saying to you." Yes. Yes. She knew. Raina bit her lower lip.

"Nate…" Her voice trailed off. It was pathetic. She found herself to be a lost puppy. She didn't know what to say or do. He raised a hand to stop her from saying anything else. He turned to face her. She saw that he was upset. Well, that made two of them. "Do not silence me!" She practically yelled at him. "How could you come here and give that pretty little speech and expect things to be ok after-"

"Don't say her name."

"Are you still seeing her?" Nathaniel threw his hands up in the air and let out a frustrated growl before he started to walk away from her. "Don't walk away," Raina demanded as she went after him. "Nathaniel listen to me…" Now she was pleading. Desperation entered her voice. It should've been him begging her to listen to what he had to say. "How can you expect me to act like nothing ever happened after I saw you with her? I thought that you loved me but obviously it was a lie."

Nathaniel whirled around. "I could say the same to you but I forgot, you never told me that you did, and don't lie. I know what love is. I know what it looks like and I've seen the way that you look at me. It's just how you're looking at me right now."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"But am I though?" He took a step towards her. "Am I being ridiculous, Ray?" No. No, he wasn't. He wasn't assuming things. He was just stating what he saw. Nathaniel had been older than her, which people would argue meant that he was more experienced in certain things. Did that mean that he was more experience in what was love? They had been inseparable since they had been kids. What had driven him to go to the arms of the likes of… "You're thinking too hard," he told her, snapping her right out of her thoughts. Rainas icy blue eyes looked up at him. Nathaniel inched closer.

"Stop it."

"Why?" He asked. His voice lowered to an almost husky growl. Her breath caught in her throat. "Because I know that I can still get the same reaction from you?" Damn him. "Because I know that the situation is wrong? Because it should be me not him…" He couldn't even finish that thought.

"You never answered my question," Raina told him, her voice in turn was barely above a whisper. Damn him, indeed.

His hands went up and cupped her face. "I think you did bump your head harder than I thought," he said, voice still lowered.

How long had she been out of it?

* * *

"Have you come to accuse me a treachery again?" Bryce Couslands voice was quick and sharp. His hands settled behind his back as he raised an eyebrow at the man that he once called a friend. Rendon Howe was a man that Bryce once would have trust his life with. Now, Bryce didn't trust him as far as he could throw him, and with good reason. One tends to tire of pointless accusations of treason against his country. What? So he had a few trips to Orlais to meet with Empress Celene? Was it wrong of him to try to keep the peace between two countries while Teryn Loghain spat out hatred and used the young King Cailan to his advantage? The time of war between the nations was over. Bryce could see that, along with some of the other Banns and Arls, but it seemed like Howe and Loghain could not. Of course with each great man, he was bound to have followers. It wasn't like Bryce had forgotten about the war. It wasn't like he had forgotten about their hard battles to win back their country.

It had gotten to a point where the family was almost stripped of their titles but the Landsmeet wouldn't side against him. They could see reason. They could see past blind hatred. Now, he just wondered what his former friend was up to.

"No my dear friend," Rendon began. Now that was a change. "I just simply came to see how you were." Poise had always been a Howe strong suit. "The fact that there were bandit there, was just the Maker showing that our petty arguments were nothing but that. Whatever happened to our friendship, Bryce?"

The Teryn let out a short laugh. "Before or after you had the Landsmeet called?" He tried to read Rendon's face after that but he could get nothing off of him. That was to have been expected. "What is this visit of yours really about?" It had only been because they were friends in the past that he had allowed any Howe within his walls. He didn't have anything against Thomas, Nathaniel, or Delilah, but he saw them as puppets to their father. Something that Bryce himself would never do to his children as Rendon would with his. Bryce stiffened as he watched the Arl. Rendon let out a 'tsk' noise.

"Such hasty questions, my friend," he started as he drew near the wall, to a window overlooking the gardens. A small smile appeared on his face. "I just come on behalf of my son." Howe looked at Bryce and made a motion outside of the window. "But it seems that he's taking care of the matter on his own." Bryce looked outside. The smirk did not escape him. He saw Nathaniel getting close to his daughter and with each step he hoped that she would turn away. He did not know what had happened between them that had caused that rift. Nor did he question it. He had seen the hurt that racked his daughter a year ago. He wanted nothing more than to help her but she remained closed off…until recently. He moved away from the window, as did Rendon, but the other man went to the other wall facing the gates of the castle. "Well well," he started, "It looks like Highever is going to be filled with guests.

"What?" Bryce began. He hadn't been expecting anyone, not after… "But it has only been three days." The group was already inside the castle walls when Rendon had taken notice. The meeting was over. He was going to have to greet the guests properly.

"Perhaps word of your attack traveled quicker to Redcliffe than you thought."

* * *

His touch had sent a rush of heat to her face. He was gentle, like he had always been. It had been something that Raina had longed for and hadn't realized it until then. Her lips parted slightly and his brushed over them. His lips were soft, like the petals of a spring's first blooming rose, and she found herself melting, pulling herself closer to him. Nathaniel pulled back. His eyes were closed and she found herself wishing that he would open them. That she could look into them and find him smiling at her.

Her hands went to the front of his tunic shirt. Her fingers curled against the fabric and then pushed him back. He thought he was so clever. "Nathaniel, you still have not-" But they were interrupted by a cough, acknowledging another presence with them. Dread entered her heart, her mind raced about who it could be. Maker only knew that she didn't want to turn to see who it was.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Raina closed her eyes, praying that the Maker would strike her down at that moment. They opened slowly within seconds and she turned to face their guest. "Alistair."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** _School had gotten in the way of updating! I'm so sorry. Thanks for the comments. I hope you guys like this chapter.I hope this explains everything about who 'the other woman was.' lol_

When Two Are One

"If things were perfect, we wouldn't have met."

"Oh, do carry on," Alistair started. His words were slowly spoken, carefully chosen. It was like he was acting if he was walking on eggshells. Raina knew that she should've been the one that was acting that way. She shook her head and opened her mouth to say something but she pushed away from Nathanial instead. At that moment, to her it was the only logical thing that she could do. "What?" Alistair asked. His voice was slightly on edge and laced with bitterness. "It was quite a show. I won't interrupt any longer." She didn't know what to say as she watched him turn away from her to walk away. What had he been doing there? Then it dawned on her that he was there to make sure that she was ok. They had heard about what happened. She sighed heavily and went to go after her but she felt Nathaniel grab her wrist. It seemed to her that he didn't agree with her decision. Bully for him.

"Nate let go," she ordered, whipping her head around to look at the dark haired man. It looked like he had no intention of doing so, which angered her even more. Oh Maker, how she would have given anything to have her daggers with her. "What are you doing? I said let go." He shook his head. It was just as she thought. What could he possibly say or do to change her mind? Hm? He certainly hadn't answered her questions and she was not about to fall for his tricks again, damn him.

"Don't go after him, Ray. Stay with me," he begged. She could see those light eyes of his glisten. Were those tears of longing? Were those tears of regret? Raina couldn't tell, but she wasn't in the mood anymore to put up with whatever they were. There was one last thing she had to say to him. There was one last thing that she needed to know and this time, she was going to force an answer from him. It was the least he could do.

"Are you still seeing her?" She asked, "Don't dance around the question this time Nathaniel Howe because my patience is wearing thin. I will not hesitate to run my sword through you." His hesitation said it all. Raina felt her heart sink slightly. So that was it. She nodded slowly. "Give her my best, then," she told him before snatching her arm back. The nerve of that man, who did he think he was? She turned and went in the direction that Alistair had gone to. Her feet went into a quick pace. She wanted to catch up with him before he had left the castle entirely. "Alistair!" She called. Her eyebrow knitted together as she felt her heart pounding against her chest. Yes. Her choice had been made. As she thought about it, she supposed that it was made even before Nate confirmed that he was still seeing HER. Within a few minutes, Raina found Alistair pacing nearly the entrance of the Cousland homestead. "Alistair," she started. The man before her stopped pacing and whipped around to look at her.

"I can't believe I came so quickly just to see you kissing another man!" He exclaimed. Raina was a bit taken back by the forcefulness in his voice. It was so harsh. Not gentle or kind. If anything anger was there. Was he jealous? Part of her was amused. The other part of her was nearly horrified. What position had she put herself in? …And in her families own castle walls no less. Oh the scandal. Well, at least the Couslands could keep their business to their own. She just didn't want Alistair to leave. No. Not like this.

"I didn't think that I meant that much to you," Raina countered. Was there her usual amusement in her voice? Not at the moment. If it had been anyone else and she was watching the scenario, then it could have possibly been there. Now, she was just shocked to hear him say such a thing, but then again, he had a right to be angry if she thought logically. They had just set their engagement so to speak. Though true to her nature, her rebelliousness threatened to come out and challenge him. She managed to keep the urge at bay. It was a feat for her. Her mother would have been proud. "If you must know what had gone on between Nathaniel and I. It's nothing."

"It didn't look like it was nothing." Now the anger had been replaced with a saddening hurt.

"Well," she started, and her chin rose in defiance. It was the only act of boldness that she allowed herself in that moment. "He and I use to be a couple. Childhood sweethearts if I do say so myself. I had always imagined him to be in your position as my betrothed but as the Maker would have it, he is not for purposes I am willing to tell you if you will stop looking at me that way." Raina could see Alistair's features soften. Good. He was listening. She couldn't help but wonder how much of achievement that was for him. "He cheated, and I know it's something one is supposed to look past but I've never been one for following the trend." It was the first time since he had arrived that she saw him smile. She prayed to Andraste that it was a good sign.

"It's a quality that I like about you," he told her softly.

Raina let out a small laugh and smiled back at him despite the story that she was telling. "Needless to say, Alistair, I found out and he's still seeing her."

He shifted from one foot to another. "Why is Rendon Howe here then? Is this an attempt to make you dear Nathaniel's betrothed and not mine?" Jealousy, indeed... Alistair made a face than made Raina want to hug him. It was utterly adorable but she had no words to respond to him. Not at that moment. "Because quite honestly… I wanted nothing more than to run my sword through him." _You and me both,_ Raina couldn't help but think. "Why did you come after me, Raina?"

She shook her head. "I don't know why the Arl is here," she replied, "Nor do I care. He is father's business, not mine. But to answer your last question, I came after you because I didn't want you to leave." She bit her lower lip. "If I may be so bold to change the subject," she started, "I was wondering why you were here." It was Alistairs turn to let out a light laugh.

"I was worried when we caught wind of what happened. News travels fast, my lady," he replied. She had no doubt about that. "I set off immediately. It was hard for my escorts to catch up but they managed. I didn't want to wait." He moved a step closer to her and Raina decided to ease down her walls, if only for a moment.

"Why?"

"Because I care about you," he told her as he shrugged one shoulder, "In this short time of knowing each other. I do care for you. Now I know this arrangement isn't something that we wanted but I don't see either of us backing out of it either." He smiled again at her. "I'm willing to stick through it. Remember what you said…about willing to give it a shot?" Raina nodded. "Good, because that is exactly what I intend to do." He crossed his arms in front of him. He sighed and tilted his head to the side to look at her. "Will you tell me about what happened between you and that…man? I mean more in depth. I'm just a tad curious to why he would want to cheat on someone like you." She felt herself blush. "Ah, dear lady, you- ehrm. Know what I meant."

"I wouldn't let him bed me until we were to wed," Raina answered. She was uncomfortable telling him but he would find out sooner or later, wouldn't he? "I wasn't enough for him. What we hadn't wasn't enough. We were actually in Denerim during last year's ball when I found out. It was a masquerade…" Her voice trailed off. "I knew he wasn't mistaking the other girl for me. Our masks were quite different… But I followed and I found them going at it like a pair of wild animals." She glanced down to the ground before looking around to make sure they were alone. "I didn't tell him I knew until I caught wind of him visiting Denerim more often than usual. I knew he was with her so I ended it. After that, the relationship my family had with the Howes seemed to have diminished. I hadn't told my father about what happened, so I couldn't understand why it was that way. But I have my theories."

"Oh?"

"Well, I'm not about to discuss that at the moment… Not until we're alone. I have to speak to my father first," she told him.

Alistair took a step closer to her. His hand went out and touched her arm before he pulled her into a hug, gently handling her like he was afraid of hurting her because of her wounds from the attack. "Thank you for telling me," he told her, "I couldn't imagine it was easy." He pulled back and their eyes locked. "The man's a fool." Raina could agree but what she didn't tell him was that she still had feelings for that fool. Did she love him? Yes, but love was always complicated wasn't it? Did she love Alistair? Well, it was too early for it but they had already established caring for one another. Nobility didn't marry for love, right? That was when she thought about her own parents. She wanted what Bryce and Eleanor had. She wanted it more than anything.

"Thank you for that," she told him. It was something she had needed to hear.

"Can I ask another thing?" There was something in his eyes that made her feel like she wasn't going like what he planned to ask. Her body stiffened slightly and she nodded slowly. She didn't trust her voice enough to speak. She had a feeling that she knew what he was going to ask. Maker, she was surprised that Nathanial hadn't come after her, but she was happy that he hadn't. "Who was the woman in Denerim?" He just had to ask.

She still hadn't been ready to talk about it. Just one whisper of the name could cause a scandal in Ferelden big enough to bring the country to its knees. "Alistair, you don't know of what you ask," Raina started as she pulled away from him. A small huff escaped him as he tried to stop her from going anywhere.

"I believe I do," he countered, "Raina please tell me."

"I don't want to be responsible for what could happen if it got out."

Alistair looked pleading. "Is it who I think it is?" He looked like pieces of a puzzle were starting to become clear to him. If that were the case, Raina wished dearly that he would share with her. She wished to see things as clearly as he was starting to. Maybe she just didn't want to realize it but sooner or later, something inside of her knew that it was going to have to come out. "Raina…"

She was going to tell him. There was no going back now. "It's Anora."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** _Thank you to everyone who has subscribed! Reviews are love._

When Two Are One

"If things were perfect, we wouldn't have met."

Raina watched as Alistair reeled back after Anora's name had escaped her lips. His once desperate features had twisted into a mix of shock, anger, worry, and a few others that she couldn't quite place. She knew the shock that he felt but part of her felt like the betrayal was more of a deeper cut to her tough skin. "Do you think Cailan knows?" He asked her. His voice trembled slightly. Raina knew that Cailan was his brother, but she hadn't exactly told him that she knew. He had accused her when they first met of knowing and that being the reason she agreed to marry him. She wondered if she had been that readable. Of course, she denied it but now she realized that she was going to have to come clean about it. It was just another thing that would be a physical slap to Alistair's face. Personally, Raina imagined the king having a few women on the side but she didn't utter a word about her theories.

"I don't know," she told him. It was an honest answer. "But I think that there's more to the situation than we know." Raina lifted a hand and touched Alistar's arm. "We should speak with my father, perhaps Eamon and Teagan as well before the matter is taken to another level." That was reasonable, wasn't it? He nodded slowly, agreeing to her logic. She felt a twinge of pain in her heart to see him this way but it was going to get better eventually. Ah, Raina who was always the pessimist was becoming the optimist. Before she realized what she was doing, her arms were around Alistair. She closed her eyes for a moment before pulling back. Her eyes fluttered open slowly as she glanced down to the ground. "Come, let's see him now."

He followed her to her father's study where she saw Bryce Cousland coming out with Rendon Howe. "Father," she started but before she could get anything else, Nathaniel was there. This wasn't good.

"I demand a duel with Alistair Theirin," he started. Well. It looked like he knew. Alistair had looked stunned. It wasn't like most of Ferelden didn't know already either.

"Did you know?" Alistair asked, the question directed at her.

"Yes," she answered in a soft voice. A low growl escaped him.

"Duel accepted."

The Arl in their presence let out a bark like laughter which made Raina cringe. "Well it looks like your daughter is the jewel of Highever, Bryce, to be fought over and won like a prize. Ah, this brings me back to the days when Cailan fought against Thomas for Anora's affection."

"I'm nothing like the Queen," Raina spat. She had honor, grace, and dignity, all of which the Queen seemed to be lacking. Bryce and Rendon looked taken back by the manner in which she had spoken. The rude and brash young girl was starting to surface. Where was Fergus? Ah, she hoped that he was with his family. "And would you like to know why?" She was throwing out the logic she had expressed to Alistair earlier. Oh, she could just imagine what he was thinking.

"Hold your tongue, Raina," Nathaniel hissed at her.

"I think the lady should speak, don't you agree Teryn Cousland?" Alistair piped in. Even though she had let it known that she knew about him being a Theirin when she agreed to Teagan and her father's proposal, she was grateful that he was willing to stay by her side. Maybe there really was a future for them after all. But that moment wasn't the time to think about such things, things that she knew she could either run from or embrace them. The latter wasn't looking too bad at the moment.

Bryce crossed his arms in front of him. "Yes, I do," he started as he shot a sharp glance at Arl Howe. Raina could feel the smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth. Did they honestly think that they would win this small battle of silver tongues in her walls? As if. "What is it, Pup?"

"Father, you once wondered why Nathaniel and I had our parting the way we did. Why we hadn't spoken in a year," she began and her father nodded, "While I realize that nobles may have their choices of men and women, that marriage in Ferelden is usually determined by bloodlines, I walked in on Nathaniel and Anora…together." She knew that she didn't need to go into details the moment she saw Rendon Howe's lips tighten and the color drain from his sons beautiful face. She stuck her chin out defiantly. "I have my theories about the situation as well."

"Stop it." Raina ignored Nathaniel. She didn't trust herself to speak directly to him.

"I think we've heard enough," Arl Howe stepped in.

"Oh I don't think we've heard enough!" Bryce countered. Rendon grabbed his sons shirt and started to pull him away. "Where are you running to now, Rendon?" The other man ignored him and the three remaining watched as the Howe's and their men left the castle's grounds. "Well that was interesting."

"I guess there's no duel after all," Alistair commented and Raina hit him in the arm, "What? I mean he did challenge me." She rolled her eyes and looked at her father. He was so sure of himself. She briefly wondered how they would fair against each other.

"May we have an audience with you?" She asked. Bryce nodded and made a motion for them to enter his study before he closed the door behind them. The conversation that was to be held was to be a private one. With the Howe's gone, Raina wondered what the subject matter would be. She bit her lower lip in anticipation. It amazed her about how quickly things could change between families that shared the closest of friendship. Maker help them all, could they trust no one anymore?

"Have a seat, please," Bryce insisted, "Normally I wouldn't applaud that behavior Pup to a guest but I think this one was well deserved." She was glad that he had thought so. "Though I think my old friend has known about Nathaniel and the queen's indiscretions for awhile now." Oh? That had peaked Raina's curiosity. "During the last few Landsmeets, he's been accusing me of treason to Ferelden." She could hardly believe that. "He's tried to have the family's titles stripped and we labeled as social outcasts."

"Maker, why would he do that?" The question had come from Alistair. Bryce Cousland poured himself a drink and sipped from the whiskey. Well, it was heavy information to take in. She was half tempted to ask him for a glass for herself.

"Why indeed," he started as he paced around the room, "I've asked myself plenty of times but this revelation has given me another perspective of things." He looked at Alistair. "Please don't think ill of my daughter for not telling you that she knew of your bloodlines. She just wished to treat you like a human instead of the son of Maric's that had been cast aside." Sometimes it amazed her about how well her father knew her. He took another sip of his drink. "I think Rendon Howe is up to something. He must be in cahoots with Loghain. These kinds of deals don't come without a price."

"You know they say it's really Anora who rules Ferelden, not Cailan," Raina said. Bryce's eyebrows furrowed together. She could see her father was starting drift into deep thought about what she had said.

"Indeed," Bryce agreed.

"But Cailan has been a good king," Alistair interjected, "My brother sees reason. He doesn't judge without fairness. He's been renewing alliances with the dwarves, and bettering the alienages…" Bryce shook his head.

"Yes, all qualities that could make a good king but I believe Loghain isn't able to control Cailan anymore, at least not through Anora or any other means. As you said, he's done all these commendable things but…" There was always a but… Raina took a seat on one of her father's chairs. "The other Teryn, and some of the Banns want a king to bend to their will." Raina scoffed.

"Politics," she said, "It's a never ending game of who's who and who holds the power."

"That's precisely it, my daughter," Bryce agreed, "And it's exactly the reason why Eamon, Teagan and I put together this arrangement." Raina and Alistair glanced at each other before looking back at him. "They're concerned for their nephew and they do not agree with Howe and Loghain." He leaned a bit towards them. "If anything were to happen to Calian, who do you think the throne would go to?"

"I understand," Alistair commented quietly. Yes. It was why the prince should be paired with the only daughter of the man who almost became king himself if the Landsmeet would have had its way before… before Loghain interjected and a civil war almost broke out. Raina couldn't believe she didn't remember that little detail before. Ferelden had just finished its war with Orlais, why would they want to risk entering another? Raina could understand but this meant…

"How do you know all of this?" She asked her father.

Bryce set his glass down. "I've hired someone to watch some of the nobles in Denerim. Not my best decision, I know, but I stick by it. He's well paid and has done what was asked of him. He's gathered information for me. It isn't the typical job for his type but he's taken it. He keeps me well informed and he… watches my well being while I'm in Denerim." Raina felt her chest tighten. It frightened her to think that her father was in such danger. She felt her hands tremble slightly but they were soon comforted by the calloused hands of the man next to her. Alistair offered her a small smile but she still wasn't at ease. "He's told me of rumors circling of an assassination attempt." A small gasp escaped her lips. That had gone beyond her own theories.

"An attempt on the king?" She asked and Bryce nodded.

"Calian's guards know. Sergeant Keylon has set a task force around the palace as well. You know, that's why he's never alone," Bryce told her.

"Does anyone know you know about it?"

"I don't know, Pup. I don't know." Holding that sort of information was dangerous for a man. That had seemed to be an understood thought between the three of them.

"Well who is this man you hired?" Alistair asked. "Can we trust him?" Trust. It was a fickle thing, wasn't it? The man her father had considered his best friend was now turning into his enemy. Raina had trusted Nathaniel. There was a vicious circle that was starting to form and now it seemed to her, that their roles were about to play a bigger part that what any of them could have dreamed of.

"I think we can. He's an Antivan Crow by the name of Zevran."

**A/N:** _AW, did you think I would have a story without more of the characters from the game? ;]There's a few different directions I've been debating about taking this story in but we'll see what happens right? I hope my grammar failure is starting to get better._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** _Thank you to everyone who has subscribed! Reviews are love. I apologize to anyone who was disappointed with the news about Anora. :/ I feel like I should explain that with the direction I'm going in, she was the best put there. Thank you for bearing with me, more will be revealed soon. I promise! Sweet Jesus. Lol I didn't expect this to take me as long but I had hit the wretched writers block with this story. :(_

When Two Are One

"If things were perfect, we wouldn't have met."

Zevran.

Well, it sounded Antivan, if you asked her. The way it rolled off the tongue was like a sweet treat that you weren't suppose to have; exotic, warm, and something new. This guy was an Antivan Crow and her father trusted him? He must be paying well. The Crows were dangerous but they were loyal to their payer, until the contract was done. After that, they were gone. Good riddance, if you asked her. The Couslands didn't need more drama in their life and have this Zevran around would only add more. Did mother know? Raina sighed a bit and brought a hand up to her forehead. She could feel the slow tension building there readying for a headache. "When do we get to meet this Zevran?" She asked her father. It seemed like as good of a question as any. "Are you sure you can trust him, Father? I mean the reputations of the Crows are less than…" Her voice trailed off when Bryce raised his hand.

"A Crow is always loyal to where his money comes from, Pup," he told her, "And trust? Is there such a thing anymore?" He smirked slightly and she sighed. He shook his head. "The way I see it, is that I don't have much of a choice but to. I don't like the way this is whole thing is going, but we must do what is called for even during the darkest of times." She understood. "As for meeting him, he's on his way from Denerim." That had surprised her. On his way from Denerim? She supposed that sooner was better than later. If he was coming back from the capital then they would learn what exactly was going on. "In the darkest of times, men find out who they truly are. Now please. I wish to be alone."

Raina nodded and left her father's study with Alistair behind her.

"Can we talk?"

She turned around to look at him. "What's there to talk about?" She asked. She bit her lower lip lightly and let it roll back to normal slowly. He knew she was aware of his kingly status. "I know I lied to you," she said quickly before he had a chance to get a word in. "I'm sorry but I didn't want you to think that this," she made a motion between the two of them, "whatever it is was based on the fact that you could be king."

"But it was based on a lie," he interjected. Raina reached out for him and grabbed his arm.

"Be it as it may," she started, "I'm sorry. I should've told you that I knew but our first meeting was based on a lie, doesn't anything else really matter now?" She offered him a small smile and hoped that he'd go for it. "I told you that I was in this arrangement, but it takes two."

"Do you call what I walked in on as being 'in the arrangement'? Really, Raina?"

"It was a mistake… a foolish one that I allowed myself to slip into. Will you forgive me?"

Alistair did the unexpected. He drew her into a hug. "There's nothing to forgive," he told her. With Nathaniel, the feeling of his arms around her had felt natural but unsettling at the same time. With Alistair, right was the only feeling that she could say that described how she felt. She closed her eyes and rested against him. She hadn't expected to have feelings for him. Sure, something might have been unavoidable but that was later on when she was supposed to learn how to feel for her. The emotions that were there weren't supposed to arrive that early in the relationship. Her instincts told her to hold him off, keep him back and fight with every fiber in her being. She wanted to resist. She wanted to picture herself as someone other than Raina Cousland and the fact that duty came before anything else when it came to how she grew up. She had always pictured having something that her parents had. The love they shared was something that every little girl wanted to attain when they were older. Every person was bound to one person, the one that you were suppose to be with for the rest of their life.

She couldn't have found it. Not now. Raina pulled back from him and didn't want to look at his face. Especially when she swore that she heard a sound of protest. She didn't want to know if he felt the same. That would have been too much to bear in that moment. They had other issues to worry about, especially with what had happened that day with the Howes and whatever news that the Antivan hand when he arrived. An awkward cough escaped her. "Were you seriously ready to duel Nathaniel? You know he's one of the best people I've seen with daggers." Was their concern laced in her words? She hoped that it had been concealed enough that he wouldn't pick up on it.

Raina finally allowed herself to look at Alistair in the face. "What can I say?" He started.

"If you say your ridiculously handsome look would have given you the upper hand, I swear I'm going to hit you."

He laughed. The creases around his eyes become more apparent as did the dimple in his right cheek from the smile that had formed across his features. "You think I'm handsome?" Someone was fishing for a compliment, weren't they? Anything to make the day seem better, correct? Raina let out a small sigh.

"Oh you know you are. What? Has no one told you before?" One eyebrow raised, questioning him. Surely it wasn't the first time someone had told him that.

"Well, of course," he started and then made a face. "But the women usually want something in return. Why? Do you need something?" Raina rolled her eyes. "What? Can't a man have doubts? I'm a little warranted to have some at the moment, I mean with someone as beautiful as you, you could probably have the pick of the whole lot."

Raina did her best to mimic the look that he had given her before. "You think I'm beautiful?" She asked in a light tone to tease him. He scoffed at her.

"You know you are. You're beautiful, resourceful, and plenty of other things from what I hear that you'd probably draw a sword through me for not saying," he replied. Raina brought up a hand and touched the side of her face. Her fingers brushed against his skin, feeling the growing stubble before her they decided to linger for a moment.

"Do I seem like the type of person to do so?" She asked, voice lowering as Alistair let out a laugh. It was a sound that she knew she could fall in love with. Her eyebrows furrowed together. No. She wouldn't put herself in that position again.

"Yes. You do." His voice was soft, implying the intimacy of the moment. Where did he think the moment was going to go? Her mind told her to run again. She was a lady. She would at least look semi classy before she did so.

Raina pulled her hand back. "I'm going to go see my nephew," she said quickly, "Please stay. Make yourself at home… I'll see you around dinner." She spun on her heels, and didn't wait for an answer. Alistair was left watching the dark haired woman walk away quicker than she probably should have if she didn't want him to think something was wrong. Women. He was never going to understand them.

**A/N:** _Alistair fluff! Yes? Yes. They needed another moment. Yes I had a 'lets rely on dialogue moment.' . I'm not very happy with this chapter but the story needed an update and I'm sorry it sucks. :[_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** _My attempt at update. Lol I really hope that this picks back up for me, and you as well. It seems that I've hit a slump. If I can't get over it, I'll probably put this story on hiatus. Sad face. I don't want to but I guess things like that happen. Let me just say before you read this, I'm aging Oren to about ten where curiosity is at its greatest. Haha You'll understand._

When Two Are One

"If things were perfect, we wouldn't have met."

"No Oren, like this."

"Auntie Ray…why are you teaching me this?"

"Trust me boy, you'll thank me someday."

Raina smiled at her nephew as they exchanged cards. "Why do you always win?" Oren asked her. Her heart swelled as he talked to her. He had innocence that she only wished that she could have back. She leaned forward and ruffled his dark brown hair. She gave him the trademark Cousland smirk that she knew he would definitely grow into later if he was his father's son. Together they sat in the middle of his room, legs crossed and within reaching distance. Fergus was going to kill her. Well, only because his mother wouldn't have him learn such a game. Maker, she was Antivan. Didn't she know how to have a little fun?

"Because I cheat, darling," she told him in a matter of fact tone.

"Do I want to ask what you're teaching my son?" Raina looked up to see Fergus in the doorway. He leaned against the frame with his arms crossed in front of his chest. She winked at him before she lifted a hand to her mouth to stifle the chuckle that was coming out.

"How to cheat!" Oren exclaimed as he jumped to his feet. Raina tried to hush her nephew but it didn't work. Fergus pursed his lips.

"Now what do we say about cheating?" He asked his son.

"It's bad. Like lying," the young boy responded. His fingers fumbled with the front of his shirt as he looked to the ground. He scuffed his shoe against the floor and Raina sighed.

"Oren, I have a proposition for you," she started.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy hearing this," Fergus commented. Raina stuck her tongue out at her older brother and pulled Oren to her.

"There's man named Alistair wandering around, probably in the gardens," she told her nephew before she wrapped her arms around him, "I'll teach you proper sword play if you give him a hard time. Maker knows you won't learn it from your father." The older man let out a scoff as his son giggled. Oren nodded in agreement before her scampered off to find him.

"Oriana will have my head," her brother told her as he moved to extend a hand to offer her help to her feet.

"Probably," she agreed, "But in the mean time, I shall enjoy moments like these." Fergus shook his head and there was a moments pause between them. Raina realized that her brother wanted to say something but probably couldn't find the right words for it. She balled up her right hand into a fist and playfully punched his shoulder. "You heard about the little mess with the Howe's didn't you?"

A 'tsk' escaped him. "I know everything that goes on in these walls, Sis. Thought you would have figured that out with that escapade you had with Ser Gilmore." Raina felt herself blush.

"Yes well, you were quick enough to get him sent away," she replied. Fergus shrugged one shoulder. "Don't think I've forgotten about Iona." She wiggled a finger at him.

His eyes widened and he placed a hand over her mouth. "Silence," he told her, "We shall not talk about she who must not be named." He pulled his hand back and she laughed.

"Agreed," she replied.

"Is everything with Nathaniel going to come back and bite you in the ass?"

It was Raina's turn to shrug her shoulders. "Perhaps," she replied, "But when don't things like this do that?" He nodded in agreement. "We'll be having another visitor in a few days," she added, "That's when we'll know precisely how bad things really are."

"You know I'm here if you need me," Fergus told her. Andraste's ass he was giving her that look. This time trouble wasn't her fault. She sighed and patted his shoulder before she walked out of the room. She knew he would always be there. That was what big brothers were for. She paused out in the hallway and turned half her body to look at him.

"I know," she replied with a small smile, "I'm going to check on your son. I hope he hasn't given Alistair cause enough to leave early." Fergus let out a throaty laugh and waved her off. Raina headed to the gardens. She couldn't shake the feeling of foreshadowing from that conversation. Her gut told her something big was going to happen and she had never been one to ignore her instincts. It was her heart that wanted her to shoo away all bad thoughts. One thing she did know was that she wanted to hear what this Zevran had to say.

She stepped back outside into the garden area where earlier that day she had succumbed to Nathaniel's charms. She wanted to hear the banter of two children for her entertainment mostly because one really wasn't a child but what she had found was the two of them laughing together. Oren was whispering something into Alistair's ear and when he spotted her, her nephew froze and looked like he had been caught with one of Fergus's dirty books. "Ssh," she heard Alistair say, "She's coming." Oh, wasn't that a bit obvious? Oren took off, laughing as he did so and Raina shifted her weight from one foot to the other and stuck her hip out as she looked at her betrothed.

"Whatever he told you, it wasn't true," she remarked.

Alistair grinned. "Well," he started as he walked towards her, "I'm sure there's always more to the story." One eyebrow cocked upwards. "Remind me to tell you the lamppost story."

"Alistair Theirin you were not talking about dirty things with my nephew!" She exclaimed as her mouth hung slightly agape.

"He asked first."

Children.

* * *

Alistair had stayed with the Couslands up until the day that the Crow had been expected. Teagan and Eamon had encouraged him to stay but he knew that he would eventually have to return to his duties back in Redcliffe as he readied for his time as a Bann. He watched as Raina sparred with her nephew in the training grounds of the castle. He watched the wide smile spread across her face before she smacked Oren's side with the training sword. She offered him words of advice and the child nodded as if he understood. He figured that it was never too young for a boy to learn the sword, but he had never expected to see a woman be his teacher. Not that he was saying anything bad about it of course, he was all for it. It just proved that Raina Cousland was not like the daughters of other nobility. She was definitely no Anora. Thank the Maker.

Oren whirled around and hit his aunt in the leg with his sword. Raina let out a surprised cry and picked the boy up in her arms before she gave him what looked like to be a vice grip hug. She put him down and made a motion for him to go. He was probably going to share the good news about him beating her to his father. Alistair had often thought of how things would have been if he and one of his siblings had a relationship like the Cousland offspring did. Well, considering his options, he didn't know how that would have turned out. He glanced back at the dark haired woman as she spotted him. She lifted a hand and gave him a small wave before she headed his way.

"That was some match," he commented and gave her a small smirk as he did so.

Raina let out a light laugh. "Yes well, he has to learn some day," she said before she moved closer to him. "Oriana wants him to be a scholar but the boy has potential to be a great warrior."

"What does Fergus think of it?" He asked.

"Fergus wants his marriage to work," she replied and grinned a bit. "Supposedly women know best." She let out a long whistle. "Though sometimes I wonder with Ana." She poked him in the chest with her finger. "Just remember that golden rule in the future and I'm sure we'll be just fine." Before Alistair had a chance to make a comment, the horns blared from the castle. They had a guest.

"Some entrance for a Crow," he muttered. Raina shook her head and smiled as she moved past him.

"Maybe he likes to make an entrance," she teased before extending her hand out to him. He gladly took it and they headed off to see if their guest had indeed been of the expected kind.

* * *

Raina watched the blonde elf leaned down a bit to bow to her father. "My dear Teyrn," he greeted Bryce. "I have the news you asked of." The youngest of Bryce and Eleanor's children found herself anxious to hear. "Several attempts have been made on the Kings life but all have failed. None have been so bold as yourself to hire a Crow, that I am sure of, but the gossip in the town speaks of the King readying a divorce to the Queen."

"That's a lie," Alistair started.

Zevran cocked up an eyebrow as he glanced at him. "Oh?" He asked, "I suppose you know this yourself? Has King Calian invested his trust in his half brother or should I go on?"

"Where did you hear this from?" Bryce asked.

"Ah well, the maids know everything that go on in those walls," Zevran continued, "They say it is the Empress of Orlais that will be the new queen." An unexpected gasp escaped Raina.

"The scandal," Fergus commented as he shook his head. "It's all starting to make sense."

"Can someone please explain it to me then?" Alistair asked. Raina watched as her father sat down at his desk. She didn't like the look that had taken over his features.

"Think about it," her brother started, "You might be a Theirin but some might argue that you have no claim to the throne. Rumors do say that it really is Anora that rules. With the war with Orlais so fresh in everyone's minds…" He didn't need to continue with that thought. "Especially when Anora's father is the man that helped drive them back. They really would do anything to stop it. With the information you shared about Nathaniel and Anora…Well, the Howes do have some position since Rendon has been growing in status among the nobles."

"They intend to have Nathaniel and Anora rule together," Bryce said what everyone was thinking.

Zevran shrugged one shoulder. "Who better than a Hero's daughter and a notable man to rule after the King dies?" He asked. Who better, indeed. "Sounds like a perfectly reasonable conspiracy to me, no?"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** _I had a little inspiration! Yay. Thanks for reviewing/favoriting/alerting. It means a lot that I haven't completely scared everyone off yet. _

When Two Are One

"If things were perfect, we wouldn't have met."

Talk of Cailan claiming Anora barren had taken place. Talk of choosing a Howe over a Cousland emerged. Talk of how the Landsmeet wouldn't agree ended the conversation. With enough influence, they all knew the Banns could be swayed. Alistair had been so sure that Teagan and Eamon wouldn't agree to that plan and he had made the decision that day he was off to tell them what happened. Raina watched him as he readied his horse. Her parents hovered around him. Eleanor begged him to come and visit again. Bryce shook the lad's hand and told him that he was welcome in their home any time. The two took leave and Raina saw Fergus had a few words for her betrothed. She wrapped her arms around herself as she watched her brother smile. She couldn't recall a time when she had been with Nathaniel that her brother smiled at the dark haired man. Was it a sign from the Maker? Who knew?

Finally, it was her turn to say goodbye. She had always hated doing such a thing. Alistair smiled at her and cupped her chin in his hand when she looked away. He moved her head to look at him. "Hey," he started, "This isn't goodbye." She knew. "It's an I'll see you later. Hopefully sooner than that." He let out a laugh. "I wish I could ignore my duties. I'd gladly stay by your side." Heat rushed to her face and he grinned like a fool.

"Go on," she started, and gave him a slight nudge. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" Alistair wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes," he muttered before he closed in and their lips met. She brought up a hand and touched the side of his face as she pulled him closer. She could feel her heart as it pounded against her chest. Was she giving in to the terrible thought of romance? Perish the thought. Her hands trailed up and tangled into his dirty blonde curls. She realized that she didn't want him to go. He pulled back and she released her grip on his hair. "That wasn't too soon, was it?"

She let out a small laugh. "I don't know," she replied, "I need more testing to be sure." Alistair leaned in again and they shared another kiss. Maker, she couldn't get enough of it. "Don't go," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, love. I have to."

"I know." She gave him her best smile. "I'll see you soon." He mounted his horse and turned to her.

"Maker's Breath woman," he started as a grin spread across his face again, "I think I'm falling for you." With that said, he rode off with the guards that had come with him when he first arrived. She was in deep and she wasn't sure if she wanted to get out.

After he was out of her sight, Raina found her feet leading her to her father's study. She knocked lightly on the door and Bryce looked up. "Yes, Pup?" He asked. She bit her lower lip and walked in. She took a seat in front of him.

"When you fell in love with mother, you knew the exact moment, didn't you?" She asked. "How did it feel?"

Bryce Cousland raised an eyebrow. "This is not a conversation I had ever expected to have with you."

"Father…" She grumbled and he laughed. _Yes, yes,_ she thought, _get your amusement._

He smiled at her. "It was the best moment of my life," he told her, "I had known that I loved her since the moment we had met. You know, with the rebellion happening, every one's emotions were on high. You didn't know who was going to die when. I needed her to know, even if she hadn't felt the same way. Telling her was like tasting freedom for the first time. It's thrilling and heart wrenching at the same time. You're terrified but in the end, you know everything will be alright." Was that how she felt? Her eyebrows furrowed together. No, all she felt was confusion. "Don't be afraid when it happens to you, Pup. Embrace it… Everyone deserves to be loved by someone."

Raina found herself returning the smile that her father had given her. "What did mother do when you told her?"

"Laugh. Told me that it was about damned time," he replied. Yes. She had definitely wanted something like her parents shared.

* * *

It was the darkest part of the night as Raina laid in her bed, curled against her pillows. She wanted to dream of the blond man that wanted to steal her heart. Maybe this thing she was so against in the first place wasn't going to be so bad. She thought of stories that her mother told her, especially one in particular. It was of the two warriors destined to fight to the death together. They shared a love like no other. They shared a soul. Raina use to dream that it was her parents that she was talking about. She asked and her mother just smiled. She rolled to her backside and stared up at the ceiling. Remmy laid next to her. He huffed and wiggled his feet. She smiled as her favorite man dreamed. She leaned over and petted him between his ears. He let out a gruff whimper. "Good boy," she cooed and all was calm.

She had almost drifted off to sleep when Remmy barked. Her eyes shot open to see Zevran standing in her room. "Do not be alarmed, my lady," he started.

"How in Andraste's ass did you get in here?" She demanded.

Zevran let out a laugh. "Didn't I say not to be alarmed?" He asked but shook his head and became serious. "We must leave. Gather your things."

Raina sat up. "What? What's going on?"

"I've been instructed to get you to safety, senorita," he told her, "Now if I'm to do my job correctly, you must listen." She quickly dressed…in her armor and grabbed her daggers. Remmy barked again and growled. Her bedroom door busted open and in a blink of an eye, Zevran's dagger left his hand and implanted itself in the intruder who hit the ground with a sickening thud. Who… Raina let out a gasp as she recognized the crest the man bore.

"Howe!" She hissed. She shook her head. "I have to get to my family." The elf sighed.

"The Teryn is in the keep, instructing the men on what to do. I do not know of your brother or the Teryna," he told her. Raina darted past him to where she knew her brother and his family stayed.

"Darling!" Thank the Maker. Raina whirled to find her mother running towards her, dressed in her armor as well with her bow ready. She hadn't noticed the man who had tried to sneak up on her but her mother's arrow was quicker than her reflexes. "I was so worried!"

"Mother!" She cried and hugged her quickly.

"I came for you, Oriana and Oren. It seems I was beaten to it. We must leave this place quickly," Eleanor told her youngest. "I don't know what Rendon is getting at but it's not safe here." Raina understood and opened the door to Fergus's room. What she hadn't expected to see was her sister in law and her nephew lying dead on the floor. She let out a horrified cry. "Oh Maker no!" Her mother wailed. Poor Fergus… Raina buried her face in her mothers' shoulder. She didn't want to look at the mangled body of her nephew. It was an image that would forever be burned into her memory.

"My lady, they're coming," Zevran warned. She was going to kill them all. The three with Remmy made their way through the castle. Chaos had erupted in Castle Cousland. It was hard to tell who was on whos side. Howe's men had seemed to come in waves and were starting to overtake the soldiers that bore the Cousland crest. There was no way the Arl had done this on his own. They made their way to where Bryce had been expected to be. The group had only found Ser Gilmore barricading the doors with a few men.

"Where is Bryce?" Eleanor demanded. Worry had taken over her voice. He was supposed to be there. Thoughts of the worst happening had hit her but Raina had tried to push them away.

"He went looking for you," Ser Gilmore told them, "Go find him and escape. We'll hold these bastards off for as long as we can. I promise you." Raina wanted to protest but her mother took her hand and rushed out of there.

"He must have gone to the servants' entrance," the Teryna deduced. "Maybe Fergus is there with him. Maker watch over you, Ser Gilmore."

"Maker watch over us all," was the last thing they would ever hear come out of his lips.

Not even minutes later they spotted the oldest of the Cousland children. Determination was written all over his features as he swung his sword. He connected with a few of Howe's men. He raised his shield but with a surprise attack, one of the men injured his sword arm. Another stabbed his side. She heard her brother let out a cry. Raina jumped into the air and took down two of the men that had been onto her brother. Arrows soared their way, and connected with Howe's men. Zevran stayed true to his word as her protector. Remmy attacked anyone who dared to come near. "Fergus!" Raina yelled. "Are you alright?"

Her brother looked up at her. "I've been better," he replied, "Where's Oren? Oriana?"

A lump had formed in her throat and she choked on a sob. "I'm sorry brother."

"No." Fergus shook his head. He gripped onto her shoulder and winced in pain. She watched as the tears fell from her brothers eyes and stained his cheeks. "Not my little boy… You lie… I have to… I have to find them."

Eleanor touched her son's arm. "It's too late," she told him softly.

Raina ripped a piece of cloth from the shirt underneath her armor and tied it around the wound on her brothers' arm. It wasn't the best but it was going to have to make do. "We have to hurry," she said and he nodded. "Will you be able to fight?"

"My sword arm is damaged. I'm sorry, sister."

She shook her head. "Don't be. I won't let these bastards near you." She put Fergus's good arm around her as she let him lean on her.

The last of the Couslands were off to find the patron of their family. It didn't seem like their suffering was enough. The Maker had decided to punish them more. When they found Bryce, he was a bloody mess. "There you three are…" Eleanor fell to her knees beside her husband as he gasped for air. "I'm sorry… I tried…" Blood trickled down from the corners of his lips.

"Hush darling," Eleanor said sweetly, "It'll be alright. Everything will be alright." Everything wasn't going to be alright. Everything was ruined. That traitor. How could Howe do this? She remembered her father's suspicions… Did Nathaniel know? Did he approve? Her heart clenched.

"Father," she started but didn't know where to begin. He shushed her.

"Zevran," he spoke between gasps of air, "I've given you everything. Watch over my family." Raina turned her head to look at the Crow. He nodded. The smell of burning wood had ensnared her senses. "Howe mustn't get away with this… The King…" He spit out blood.

"No!" Raina cried. "Don't talk like that, Father. We're going to get you out of here." Bryce shook his head.

"I won't make it out of here."

"Father," Fergus spoke, "We have to try."

"Howe's men have surrounded the castle," Zevran spoke softly, "They haven't discovered this entrance. If we are to move, it must be now."

"I'll carry you out, Father," Raina begged him to see that she could. "We could make it."

"And get you to a healer," Eleanor added.

"I am too wounded," he told them again. Raina watched as her father clutched his side. "Listen to me Pup… Fergus… Howe's treachery must be revealed," Bryce continued, "He cannot get away with this."

"Mother-" Fergus started but the Teryna interrupted him.

"You two must go without me. You have a better chance that way. Make it to the stables and ride. Ride as fast as you can," she ordered.

"Eleanor!" Bryce looked at his wife with disbelief.

"Hush Bryce," she told him, "I'll kill every bastard that comes through that door to buy them time. But I won't abandon you."

"We won't let you sacrifice yourself," Raina protested. Hot tears streamed down her face. Her knees threatened to give out but she had to remain strong for her brother. Her heart broke. She knew what was to come but she didn't want to face it.

"My place is with your father," Eleanor told her, "At his side. To death and beyond."

"I'm so sorry it's come to this my love," Bryce whispered. Zevran urged her to move but she couldn't. She felt like she was frozen in time. Her will to leave her parents was not there. She couldn't abandon her family.

"We had a good life, and did all we could," she heard her mother assure her father, "It's up to our children now."

"This can't be it…" she whispered. She wanted to scream, cry some more, kill someone, kill something, strangle the life out of Rendon Howe… anything. This was a terrible dream, and one that she was waiting to wake up from.

"Go!" Bryce urged his children before the loud sound of breaking wood erupted through the air. She felt Zevran tug at her arm and Remmy growled.

"They've broken through the gates," the Antivan told them, "We must go now!" Raina staggered back and they ran. They ran for their lives and Raina dared not to look back. They made it to the stables. She shared their father's horse, Strongheart, with Fergus. It was the fastest they owned. Zevran rode next to him.

"Remmy… Keep up," she begged. She couldn't bear to lose him too. He barked. A mabari's resilience was always admirable. She heard shouting behind them. They had been spotted. She dug her heels into the side of Strongheart and they took off. They wouldn't be able to catch up on foot. They just needed to get out of reach from Howe's men. Raina clung to her brother as they rode. Remmy tested a mabari's endurance as he raced to keep up.

"Where are we going, my lady?" Zevran asked her.

She looked at him. "Redcliffe. We must go to Redcliffe."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** _Thanks for reviewing/favoriting/alerting. You guys are inspiring. I'm so excited for the next few chapters that I have planned out. Zevran and Raina have a little heart to heart in this one. I hope you all enjoy. I was riding on an inspiration high. Let's hope it keeps going! I wanted to get this one out before I lost it. _

When Two Are One

"If things were perfect, we wouldn't have met."

Worse for wear, Zevran and Raina both knew that they had to stop for the night. The ride was draining. Her heart was too heavy to bear anymore. She just wanted to curl up and cry because the grief would never cease in her opinion. She didn't know where they were. The only thing she did know was that Fergus needed to rest. He also needed to be healed and that was a skill that was out of her hands. They hadn't had sufficient time to pack anything except for the clothes on their back. She helped her brother down from Strongheart and rested him against a tree. She turned to Zevran. "Is there anything you can do?" She asked. He nodded.

"I will go find some elfroot to stop the bleeding," he told her, "Stay put."

It wasn't like they had the choice of going anywhere. Logically, she knew that they should have stopped to the closest ally that they had. Arl Wulff would have been helpful but… she didn't know who to trust. Though she could only think of one person in particular that was worthy of that confidence. She couldn't help but wonder if she was thinking logically at all. Given the circumstances, it was to be expected. Remmy snuggled against Fergus and her brother let out a groan. Raina knelt down and pressed her wrist against his forehead. Maker he was burning up. She didn't know if he was going to make the whole trip to Redcliffe. She bit her lower lip and prayed that the Maker wouldn't take her brother away from her.

"Raina?"

"Yes, brother," she started, "I'm here." Her hand went to his and she gave him a small smile.

"Is this a dream?" Fergus had sounded so broken. It was unfair for him. She felt like he had lost more than she could have ever dreamed.

"I only wish," she whispered. He closed his eyes and nodded. He extended his arm out and she snuggled underneath it and curled against him to let herself cry. She mourned for their losses. She mourned for their parents. She mourned for the lost lives of the families and soldiers inside of the castle. She mourned for Oriana and Oren. He was just a boy. What kind of soulless bastard took the life of a child? "Be strong brother," she told him, "I don't know what I would do without you." It was then Zevran came back and started to tend to Fergus's wounds.

The grave look that took over his features was unsettling. He tore the elfroot and stuck it in Fergus's wound on his side. "This cure will not last for long," he said, "We must take him somewhere for proper healing." Raina nodded.

"Will he make Redcliffe?" She asked.

"I don't think so."

"Where's the closest city?"

"I do believe Lothering is a day away."

Raina made up her mind. "We're not separating, Ray. Don't even think about it," Fergus warned her. She glared at him. His stubbornness wasn't going to win him any favor.

"Don't argue with me, Fergus," she told him, "I will not sit by and watch you bleed out. You need proper healing and we will find it in Lothering, do you understand me?" Desperation had hit her as she pleaded to him to agree with her. He looked like he wanted to argue but held his tongue. They both knew that if the situation had been reversed, he would have done the same thing.

"We'll go in the morning," Zevran said. Yes. She agreed. "For now, you two get sleep. I will keep watch."

* * *

Raina counted the stars. She named various constellations in hopes that it would help her fall asleep. She had no such luck. Her body ached. Her heart faced an even greater pain. She turned her head to look at her brother. Fergus used Remmy as a pillow and the mabari didn't seem to mind. She smiled slightly but even then it felt forced. A sigh escaped her as she sat up slowly. "I see there will be no sleep for you." Ah. Zevran. She nodded as she got up from her spot in the grass to sit next to him. "It would be nice to have company. It makes the time far more enjoyable, no?" She wasn't aware of the look she was giving him but whatever it was caused him to let out a small laugh. "Ah, senorita," he started, "I'm sorry if I seem insensitive to the situation, as a Crow we are trained to let go of such emotion."

She couldn't imagine living a life like that. "Do you have family in Antiva, Zevran?" She asked.

"Please, call me Zev. All my friends do."

"Are we friends?"

"If the lady would like it to be so, it will be so," she heard him say. Another smile graced her features.

"She would like it to be so," she told him.

"Very well then," he continued, "As for your question, no, I do not have any family in Antiva. Though I suppose one should count the Crows but they're more likely to turn on you for less than a silver."

"Do you have family at all?" She asked him.

"That is a tale for another time," he said as he dismissed her question, but there was one that still lingered in her mind. She hoped that he would answer that one, at least.

"Why are you still with us?" She asked. "You show loyalty to a dead man when others would have run." Her own words bit at her like a snake testing its prey. "Don't Crows usually leave after they are done with their employer or job?"

Silence had drifted between the two of them and she wondered if he was going to answer her at all. Zevran turned his head towards her and offered a gentle smile. "I've known nothing but the Crows for a long time," he told her, "I wished for a freedom that was out of my reach until I met your father. The Teryn was a good man." That word…_was_…just seemed so mocking.

"You must have had a hard life to want to leave so badly," she observed. Zevran shook his head 'no' much to her surprise.

"Time goes on and I only get older by the years. I do not wish to become a master and I do not wish to die anytime soon," he replied with a small smirk, "The Crows will find me. Eventually… but that day is long from now."

"You don't have to stay with us," Raina told him, "Your debt is paid once we are in Redcliffe."

"I apologize if I seem forward, but it is to your father that I owe this debt to, and I will see it through. I promise."

So many people had thought highly of her father. During her times in Denerim in other parts of the Bannorn, she hadn't met a noble with a bad thing to say about Bryce Cousland. It wasn't fair that he and her mother had to suffer through such a fate but it was refreshing to see that her fathers' gentle nature was extended to others who would not have known him if things had been different. "It's good to have you around," Raina told him, "I don't know what we would have done without you."

"Perish with the rest of your castle?" Zevran offered, "You have to be as ridiculously awesome as I am to usher such an escape." She shook her head. His humor was going to be something she was going to have to get use to.

"Thank you…Zev."

"Go. Sleep. You'll need it."

* * *

True to Zevrans' word, it had taken them a day to get to the village of Lothering. They rode into town and went to the only place that Raina could think of to find a healer for her brother, The Chantry. Maker give her strength. She hoped that they would be able to help him. She helped Fergus off of the horse and heard Remmy let out a small growl. She turned her head to see a Templar on his way to investigate what they were up to. Before the man had a chance to say anything, Raina decided to speak, "We seek refuge in the Chantry. My brother is in need of healing. Do you have a lay healer that could help him?" He nodded.

"Follow me." Relief washed over her. She wasn't going to lose her brother after all. Raina propped Fergus against her and she looked at Zevran.

"Are you coming?" She asked him.

The elf shook his head. "I and our dear hound will watch for any… unexpected company," he replied. What had been left unsaid was that the unexpected company included Howe's men just in case they were followed.

She nodded and followed the Templar inside of the Chantry where they were greeted by a Lay Sister. "Greetings," the Lay Sister welcomed them and offered to help Fergus. Raina noticed the Orlesian accent in the womans' voice but made no comment about it. She held no qualms with Orlesians unless they wished to bring war against Ferelden again. With what Howe and Loghain had planned, she wondered how soon that would happen. "The Chantry turns away no man in need. I am Lay Sister Leliana."

"I wish the circumstances were on a lighter note," Raina commented. The red haired woman nodded and offered a soft smile.

"I too," she agreed, "One should not meet another in such a state." They came to the back room of the Chantry where another Sister prepared a bed for Fergus. "May I ask how this happened?"

"My family's home was attacked," she told her, "My brother suffered a wound that neither I nor my friend, who is still outside, were able to treat properly." Sadness had touched Leliana's features.

"We will treat his wounds as sufficiently as we can, I promise you." Raina was grateful for any help. She laid her brother down on the bed that had been prepared for him. She took his hand in hers to let him know that she was there. She watched as a healer came in to treat Fergus's wounds. Magic never ceased to amaze her. She could feel the warmth radiating from the spell the healer was using. Her eyes darted to the men watching. She couldn't imagine it to be easy as Templars loomed over your shoulder but she wanted her brother to be healed completely. Not partially because of a blundering mistake from intimidation.

"I've done the best that I can," the mage told her, "I think one of the blades had been tipped in poison. If you would have gotten here sooner, I could have healed him properly but the wound in his arm refuses to heal all the way. His arm will not be like it was."

"What!" Raina yelled. "What kind of healer are you?" She glared at him and then at Leliana. The red head sighed but it was Fergus's voice that soothed her.

"It's alright sister," he told her, "At least I live." He had a point. "It seems that it will have to be you that get justice for our family." Raina shushed him and the mage left. She couldn't help but feel as if she was under the scrutinizing eye of the Chantry as Leliana looked at her.

"The Chantry does not condone vengeance. It is murder," she told her.

Raina gave her a hardened look. "Our family was murdered," she shot back, "I think the Maker can look the other way for now."

"I am sorry for your loss," was all Leliana said to her.

The youngest of the Couslands shook her head and glanced to the floor. "Nothing will bring them back," she whispered and then looked up to the Lay Sister.

"May I ask what happened?" Raina looked at Fergus for approval. His nod allowed her to start the story. She relayed to Leliana the story of what happened in Highever. She told her who they were and where they were going. She told her of Howe and how their families were supposed to be friends only to wind up in betrayal. What she didn't tell her was what they had learned from Zevran. No, that information needed to be revealed later. "We do not…wish for this to get out until we are able to properly have justice for our family."

"I understand," Leliana said.

"Do you?" Fergus questioned her.

"I will treat this as a confession," she replied, "It will not be spoken of again."

"Thank you," Raina said. Leliana nodded.

"I wish we could have done more," the Sister said.

Before Raina had a chance to respond, Zevran appeared with Remmy at his side. "We have been followed. It is best if we remain here for now," he told them, "They are headed this way." She helped her brother to his feet.

"I will take care of this," Leliana assured them before she disappeared to the front of the Chantry. Raina peered through the bookshelves that shielded them from unwanted eyes. She watched as the Orlesian had been true to her word. She sent Howe's soldiers away. Raina moved back to her brother and Zevran. It seemed that the Chantry was more charitable in their duties than she had initially believed. "They are gone," Leliana told them when she came back, "Though I suggest you move quickly in case they come back."

"Raina," Fergus began. She turned to look at her brother. "You must go without me. I will only slow you down on your way to Redcliffe. Tell the Arl what happened. He has enough influence to bring a Landsmeet together to allow you to have rights to challenge Howe to a duel."

"But you are the oldest," she protested, "The nobles will never allow it."

Fergus gave her a small smile. "Then you will be my champion." She slowly nodded. As a Cousland, they both had duties to fulfill and she would do them. "Come back for me on your way to Denerim."

"He will be in good hands," Leliana tried to reassure her.

Raina stood up and crossed her arms in front of her body. "He better be." Yes. She had resorted to a threatening deposition to show her that she meant it. "Remmy will make sure," she told Fergus and her mabari gave a little whine. She knelt down to scratch him behind his ears. "Don't worry," she told him, "I'll be back."

* * *

She was tired. They would have stopped for a rest but Zevran had informed her that they were being followed again and they needed to stay in front of Howe's men. Her body slumped against Strongheart's black mane. Her fingers curled into the stallions' hair and she closed her eyes. Sleep. All she wanted was sleep. Horns sounded but she didn't want to move. Strongheart did that for her. "I believe they know of our arrival," Zev informed her. Raina moved her head slightly and opened her eyes to see Redcliffe's castle in her view. Thank the Maker. The gates opened to them and she saw Alistair, Teagan and Eamon.

Alistair rushed to her side. Raina slumped off her horse and fell into his arms. "I was so worried," he said as he held her close. He buried his face into her dark hair. "I couldn't believe it when we heard…where…where is your family?" She opened her mouth to speak but only a sob made its way out.

"The Teryn and Teryna died in the attack," Zevran informed them, "As did Oren and Oriana. Fergus is in Lothering getting treatment for his wounds. We could not take him with us here as we are being tracked."

"Maker's Breath," Eamon breathed, "Come. Come in. Elf…tell me everything." Zev left with the Arl and Teagan as he explained what had happened. She didn't have the heart to retell the story.

"I'm so sorry," she heard Alistair whisper to her, "If only I had been there longer…" He carried her into the castle. He was such a valiant knight in shining armor. He had good intentions, Raina wouldn't deny him that. She wanted comfort. She wanted sleep. She wanted food. She wanted a long hot bath. Those things could wait. She just wanted to be held, and held by him.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** _Oh my! Another update so soon? What is this? lol Thanks for reviewing/favoriting/alerting. Fluff, fluff, fluff. Not the bad kind of course. ;3 Oh, I wanted to know if there was anyone reading who would like to know some spoilers. –shifty eyes- I want to get some opinions from the readers about something but if not! I'll just surprise you. Lol We'll see more of Eamon in this chapter. I just heart him so big. _

When Two Are One

"If things were perfect, we wouldn't have met."

"Eat."

"I don't want to eat."

"What in the Makers name, woman…Who doesn't want to eat?" He tried to be helpful. He tried to be funny. He tried to make her smile but Alistair had to face the facts, his attempts were futile. He set the plate down as he sat by her bed. Oh, _hem hem_…correction, _their _bed. She didn't want to be alone and well, it wasn't the first time they had shared a bed together. Her long dark hair framed her face as she looked at him with those haunting eyes. They were still red brimmed. The poor girl had cried herself to sleep. It was to be expected, Eamon had told him. She had lost her family. Well, it wasn't like he was familiar with that situation. He picked up a piece of cheese and offered it to her. "Please?" He asked. "For me?"

Raina lifted her hand and took the piece away from him. "Why you make me eat cheese is beyond me," she groaned and popped it into her mouth. _At least she is eating,_ Alistair thought. That was what mattered.

"Why, my lady, it's one of the most essentials foods in this world," he told her with a slight scoff at the end. "I can't believe you didn't know that." She reached for her water as she sat up and took several drinks.

"I wouldn't even feed that to Remmy," she said. Alistair just waved her off.

"You're delusional," he told her and then pressed his wrist against her forehead. His eyebrows furrowed together. "Well you don't have a fever," he added and pretended to look puzzled. "Maybe you just took a hard hit on the head without realizing it."

"I'm going to hit you."

"Please don't. I'm fragile, you know."

There. She smiled. Alistair felt satisfaction that he could do that for her. She scooted back to the headboard of the bed, revealing the white cloth of one of his shirts. Such a sneaky little bugger, wasn't she? She glanced toward the window and sighed. "Thank you," she told him and reached out for his hand. He gladly took it and laced his fingers with hers. She patted the spot next to her and he climbed into bed. Alistair moved underneath the blanket and wrapped his arms around her. She curled against him and he craned his neck to watch her close her eyes.

"How do you feel?" He asked. He wanted to kick himself for asking such a stupid question but it was too late.

"Heartbroken," she answered softly, "I can't stop thinking about Oren and my parents." He didn't say a word. "He was so little…what kind of man can strike down a child?" He kissed the top of her head.

"Someone who isn't one at all," was his best response.

"I wanted to drag my mother out of there," she continued, "I knew my father was far too gone. He was right, as I think about it now, he couldn't have made it out of there. She… she stayed to give Fergus and I a chance. I was so angry…so hurt."

"She wanted to give the two of you a chance to live," he offered, "Your parents loved you and died so you and your brother could live." They were good people. He had gathered that much from the time he had spent with them. "They didn't deserve their fate but bad things happen to good people but you know what you can do?"

She looked up at him. "What?" Her voice had taken a barely audible tone. It was heart wrenching but he tried to comfort her to the best of his ability.

"Honor their name by living," he replied, "Honor them by fulfilling their wishes." She nodded and he watched as her eyes started to water again. _Maker, this is torture,_ he thought. A single tear rolled down her cheek and he lifted a finger to wipe it away. "There, there love."

"You won't ever leave me, will you?"

"Never," he replied, "I promise."

She gave him a small smile again before she drifted to sleep. No one should have to go through what she did. Alistair made a pact to himself that he would help her find the justice…and the closure that she needed even if he had to beg Cailan himself to help her do so. Some time went by, he wasn't sure how long… he was never good at keeping track of those kind of things. A soft knock echoed in the room. He moved to see who it was. He tried to delicately remove himself from Raina's side. She let out a whimper of protest but he cooed her back to sleep by brushing some hair off of her face. He brushed his lips against her cheek and whispered a promise of return. He went to the door and opened it to find one of the maids. He gave her a questioning look and she held up some dresses in her arms.

"Lady Isolde wishes to give Lady Raina some dresses until she is able to purchase clothes again," the elf told him. She would. Alistair sighed.

"Tell the Arlessa that the gesture is appreciated and I will show them to my lady," he tried to remain civil, "Her charity is too kind." The chambermaid's eyes widened. "No, no I didn't mean it like that," he tried to reassure her but of course he did. Raina didn't need Isolde's pity. He, for one, knew how far her _pity_ went. "What is your name again?"

"Nigella, ser," she replied. Alistair gave her a small smile.

"Thank you Nigella." She bowed and left him. Alistair closed the door and laid the dresses out on the vanity for Raina to look over. He glanced back at her. She was still sound asleep. Good. She had constantly woken up during the night, screaming. So badly, in fact, that Zevran had barged in a few times. He had everything under control. At least that was what he liked to tell him.

Alistair crossed his arms in front of him and sighed. What a mess. "Who was that?" He turned to see an awake Raina staring at him.

"A chambermaid has brought a few dresses from Lady Isolde," he told her. Her eyebrows creased together.

"Do I look like the type of girl to where Orlesian threads?" She asked. Alistair couldn't help but laugh as he made his way back to her. He sat on the bed again and kissed her. If he could describe the feeling he got, he would put Orlesian bards to shame.

"No," he replied, "I think that's what I like best about you." Raina looked like she wanted to say something but the familiar sound of horns blared. They had guests. He held up a finger to tell her to hold on a moment as he moved to the window. "We have visitors."

She sat up slowly and didn't try to hide the fear. "Can you see who it is?" Alistair shook his head. The room they stayed in overlooked the courtyard by the gates. He saw Teagan and Eamon walk out to greet the men, but not without a few guards of their own. He couldn't help but feel like he should be out there with them as well. He heard Raina get up from the bed. As the men drew closer into view, he couldn't help but want to shield her from looking. He could hear Eamon speaking but he couldn't make out the words that were said. What was next was by far a different matter.

"You are harboring traitors and fugitives under the law of Teyrn Loghain in conspiracy against King Cailan!" One of the men boomed, "As the royal regent, it is his duty to capture those who go against the crown."

"And what are the charges?" Eamon asked.

"Murder, conspiracies to the death threats of King Cailan and against the new Teyrn of Highever, and treason," the same man continued.

"Maker's Breath he works fast," Alistair mutters.

"The lies!" Raina practically screeched. He turned around and placed a hand over her mouth.

"Now is not the time," he warned her, "I know you want revenge but we must do this the proper way. If they know you're here then they will barge up to this room and I for one do not wish to see you in Fort Drakon." She nodded. Good. They both looked out of the window. Well, mostly it was Alistair with Raina at his backside as she tried to peer over his shoulder.

"Well," Eamon said in the courtyard and his voice carried, "We harbor no one of that description, gentleman. Now, gentlemen, if you don't mind please leave my arling or I will have you escorted out."

They couldn't hear what the man said but it was enough for them to leave the castle. Eamon had a few guards follow them. Alistair was glad that Raina had known that Redcliffe was a safe choice for her to go but it was a matter of time before she would run out of time. She needed to plead her case to Cailan. She needed the nobles to hear what had been done, and she needed Rendon Howe to die. She would mourn for her parents and then honor their memory. Alistair would be by her side every step. "I suppose I knew they were going to catch up eventually," she said. She touched his arm and had his attention. "I'll have to speak with Eamon." He watched as she headed to the door and laughed.

"Are you going to show up in his study flaunting your naughty bits?" He asked. Raina paused. _Thought so._ She shot him a glare and picked out a red and black dress that had been in the pile Isolde had offered.

"Not that you would mind," he heard her mutter, "Privacy, please?"

"I thought we were part that part, my dear lady."

"Don't push your luck," she said with a smile, "It might run out one day."

"With my wit and charm? Fat chance, love." He turned away as she peeled off his shirt and put the dress on. Yes, he could still try to be a gentleman.

* * *

Raina was still exhausted but she knew there was no rest for the wicked, so there would be no rest for her. She was plagued by dreams of her nephew, of her father… and her imagination had liked to run wild and she had dreamed of what happened after she left. She ran a hand through her dark hair, which curled in wild directions. Was it too much to ask for to be presentable when speaking to the Arl? Oh how her mother would have had her head. Raina's heart stung at the thought. "Stop fidgeting," Alistair said, "You're worse than me."

"How do I look?" She asked and he laughed at her. Her eyes narrowed slightly. Maybe she was more of her mothers' daughter than she had originally thought.

"You look ravishing," he replied.

"Flatterer."

"I try my best," he said before he opened the door to the Arl's study. Eamon looked up and smiled at the two.

"Ah," he said, "Come in." He gestured for the two to take a seat. Raina did but Alistair chose to stand. "I see you receive Isolde's offer. She'll be glad to see you in the dresses. You do look lovely, my dear."

Raina smiled at him. "Thank you." He simply nodded.

"Tea?"

"I'd love some," she began. Eamon looked at Alistair.

"Alistair, my boy, could you call one of the servants to bring some?" He asked. She turned her head to see him nod his head and disappear out the door. She wished that he hadn't done that but she trusted the Arl. "I suppose that you know of our visitors who have just left?"

Raina nodded. "Yes, ser" she replied, "Zevran knew we were being followed since we left."

"Please, no need for formality," Eamon said with a smile, "Zevran? Ah, yes. He has been rather helpful. He told me of what your father did for him and why he should not be a worry." He seemed to hesitate for a moment. "It saddens me to think about what happened to your parents. They were good people."

"Thank you."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling like people should stop asking," she replied honestly. Eamon let out another laugh.

"Ah, my girl," he started, "You remind me so much of your father." She took that as a compliment. Alistair returned and positioned himself behind her as one of the castle servants came in to pour them tea. "Sugar?" Eamon asked and she declined. She brought the small cup of tea to her lips and sipped lightly. "But I am glad you came here."

"I didn't know where else to go," she told him and looked up at Alistair. He placed a hand on her shoulder and offered a comforting smile. She looked back at Eamon. "I…I couldn't go to Denerim alone," she continued, "My family has been branded traitors. Howe made quick motion to move into my family's castle. I feel like half of the nobility is already on his side."

"So you've come to me for help," Eamon stated.

Raina nodded. "You and Teagan are influential thanks to your ties to the crown," she said, "I'm not trying to exploit your hospitality but my word and my brothers won't matter. It was my father they respected. They respect you and will listen if I had your backing."

Sadness had graced his features. She noticed how time seemed to wear on him and she felt like she was taking advantage. Guilt had ridden her but he smiled again and her feelings had been put on hold. "You don't have to ask to have my support," he told her, "You've had it for awhile." He looked past her to Alistair. She raised a hand and put it over his that rested on her shoulder. "Your bodyguard, Zevran," he continued. Oh, was that what he was telling them? _Thanks for telling me,_ she thought. "He has given me something that I think will prove Howe's men there." She wondered what it was. "He says that a healer helped your brother. The mage can attest to the damage of Fergus's wounds. The two of yours testimony will also be sufficient enough because you both are familiar with most of the nobles. We will have to ask the Lay Sister you spoke of to come as well. The Chantry will be in your favor as well then. With approval, you will be able to duel Howe."

"I plan to kill him." Her honesty had seemed to catch Eamon off guard.

"Of that, I have no doubt. You will have challenges if you are to be your brothers' champion, as he is the eldest, it is his rite to carry out," he told her, "but with his wounds, and the healer to attest to that, I see no problem."

"Then it is to be done?" Alistair asked. Raina sipped from her tea again. Revenge was never pretty but it was a necessary thing for her. The Maker would understand.

"Yes, my boy," he replied, "I will send word to the other nobility. In a weeks' time, we will have our landsmeet." She set down the cup that had been cradled in her hands.

"Thank you again," she said, "I will find a way to repay you."

"Be good to Alistair, that is all I ask."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** _Thanks for reviewing/favoriting/alerting. I want to especially thank __**Saga Svanhildr**__ for being my beta that I know you all were hoping I'd have one day. ;) You are a goddess! lol Also a thank you to her, Addira and CCBug for reviewing. You guys are inspiring. I'm changing the rating for future content. Just a heads up!_

When Two Are One

"If things were perfect, we wouldn't have met."

With Alistair gone to make preparations for their departure from Redcliffe, Raina had time to herself. She wondered how Fergus was in Lothering. Did the Sister keep her word? She looked outside the window. It was hard to believe that just yesterday her family had been branded as traitors. Her eyebrows furrowed together. She hoped that the king didn't believe it and that those who had been close with her family refused to as well. She heard a light knock and turned her head to see Zevran. The blond elf had a grand smile across his face and she eyed him. What was he up to? He presented her with… armor? It looked familiar but different at the same time. She walked over to him and ran her hand over the fine leather.

"Zevran, what is this?"

"It's your armor, my lady." Raina raised an eyebrow at the Antivan. Well, she had recognized that much. The leather had been broken from their travels. She had thought that it wasn't reparable but now as she looked at it, it seemed brand new. The leather also had strands of green woven through it that she ran her fingers across. It was much softer than she remembered.

"That's Highever green, isn't it?" She asked softly. She smiled, "the leather is different as well. What is it?"

"It is a noble color," he said, "Oh? You noticed the leather? Well, it's Antivan. I thought that it would be lighter and fit better. You Fereldans like stiffness but this will allow you to move quicker. The smithy had extra and was happy to help with repairs." Zev paused for a moment and looked at her. "Do you like it?"

She nodded as she spoke, "I do. Thank you. How can I ever repay you?"

Zevran held up a finger and wagged it at her. "Tut, tut," he said, "It is a gift from a friend." It was a gift? She hadn't expected that, but she knew that the gesture was thoughtful. "For your travels to Denerim, you know even I can't watch over you twenty-four-seven. Though, I'm sure dear Alistair will take care of the other hours."

"Thank you, again." Zevran smiled and bowed slightly before he left the room.

Raina peeled off the dress that she had been wearing and put on her armor. They would be traveling to Lothering that day to get Fergus and then head to the capital. Anxiety hit the pit of her stomach. She was nervous and excited at the same time. Actually, she was terrified. Would things go according to plan? Only time would be able to tell. She tightened her armor around her waist and tied her hair to the side. She looked at herself in the vanity mirror and felt her breath catch in her throat. She looked just like her mother. She felt her eyes water again and reminded herself that that she was doing this for her, for her father, for Oriana and Oren, and for all the lives lost at Castle Cousland. Someone whistled. Raina turned to see Alistair standing there, dressed in armor as well. She hadn't heard him come in. She gave him a small smile. "Do you like it?"

"I think it is very _fitting_," he answered and she let out a light laugh at the stress of the last word. "Are you ready? We set out for Lothering soon." She fastened her daggers at her side. Yes. She was ready.

"As much as I'll ever be," she told him. He extended his arms out and she went to him. Raina wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on the cool silverite. Maker give her the strength that she needed. She pulled back and laced her fingers in his. "Let us be off then."

Together they headed to the courtyard and met Eamon and Teagan, who were also fully armored and accompanied by several guards. If she didn't know better, she would have guessed that trouble on the road was expected. When you didn't know who to trust, you never knew what was to happen. She smiled when she saw Zevran bring out Strongheart and an extra horse that was ready for Fergus. Raina walked up to the horse and petted its side. "We must ride quickly," she heard Eamon tell them. She agreed. Alistair helped her onto her horse before he mounted his own. The gates of the castle opened before them and they were off.

The travel to the trading outpost village of Lothering was quicker than she remembered a few days before. She figured that it was because the situation before and the one then were entirely different. She wasn't running for her life now. She was running to make things right.

* * *

Eyes had been on them when they entered the village. It was unsettling, but Raina kept her eyes on the Lothering Chantry. They were there for one reason and one reason only. "It seems to me that some people are overly aware of our presence," she heard Alistair say. Zevran let out a short laugh.

"Ah," he said, "That, or Howe's men didn't believe the dear Lay Sister when she said we weren't there."

"That's enough of that for now," Teagan cautioned them to silence.

Raina nodded in agreement and they came to a stop in front of the Chantry. "I won't take long," she told them before she slipped off of Strongheart. The doors of the entrance opened and she turned in time to see a black mabari hound barreling down the steps her way. Before she had a chance to call his name, Remmy jumped into the air and tackled her to the ground. A long wet tongue made its way around her face and she let out a small groan while the men around her laughed. "Oh yeah, laugh it up," she grumbled. She rolled over and moved the dog off of her. "That's enough, boy. Where's Fergus?" The mabari barked and made a motion to where he came from.

"Sister, you're looking well," her brother greeted her as he walked down the steps of the Chantry. So was he. Raina couldn't help but run to her brother. She didn't care what the others thought as she did so. She threw her arms around his neck and Fergus let out a small laugh. "I take it you're ready for Denerim." She pulled back to look at him. Of course she was.

"Well, aren't you?" She asked, "I'm ready to see this done and over with." She stepped back and smiled. "Are you fully healed, brother?"

"I am well," he replied, "I still can't… use my sword arm properly, but Leliana kept her word. No harm came and Howe's men never found me." He looked around. "Though I'm sure they didn't give the villagers a rest."

"They came to Redcliffe as well," she told him, "Fergus, Howe would see us as traitors. I..." Her voice trailed off. She didn't know what to say to him.

Her brother placed a gentle hand on her arm. He gave her a look that told her that he understood. A sad smile spread across his face and he hugged her. Maker, what would she do without him? "Well, it is good to see we still have friends," he said and moved past her. "Eamon. Teagan. Thank you for helping us, Sers." He glanced at her betrothed. "Alistair. It is good to see you."

"And you," Alistair replied.

"Your Grace," Teagan and Eamon greeted him with a dip of their heads to accompany the title. Respect floated between them.

Fergus held up a hand. "Not yet," he replied to the greeting. Even though he was heir, he was not a Teyrn yet. "But please, call me Fergus. You have for all this time. It shouldn't change," he continued. Raina watched her brother in awe. He would be loved by the people just like their father had been. She was sure of it.

Eamon got off his horse and straightened up. "It is good to know you are well. For now, I will let you catch up with your sister," he started and made a motion for Teagan to come with him, "we must talk to the Mother about the healer."

"The healer?" Fergus asked Raina after the two had disappeared inside of the Chantry. "What do you need him for? To yell at him again?" The look her gave her was one she knew well. He had given it to her plenty times before when she had been ready to drag the both of them into trouble.

"This is a story I have to hear," Alistair joked. Raina glared at him and Zevran let out a low laugh.

"Eamon says the healer must come with us to the Landsmeet to attest to your injuries," she replied, "So that I can fight as your champion." A scowl crossed her brother's face.

"I will not see you fight Howe, Ray," he started, "If he could easily betray father without a second thought, imagine the possibilities of what he could do to you."

"I am not an incompetent fighter, Fergus," Raina countered and hit his shoulder. He winced and she was glad to cause him pain, if only for a little. Could he not see that this was how it was supposed to be? "Who will fight him then? You?" Her anger flared. "Your sword arm is not what it was, brother. Don't argue."

Fergus opened his mouth to say something, but it was Alistair who stepped in, "Does it really matter as long as justice is served?"

The oldest shook his head. "No," he answered, "I suppose not." Raina felt Remmy nudge against her leg and she leaned down to scratch the back of his ears. "It looks like they've agreed to let the healer come."

Eamon and Teagan came out first, then a Templar and the healer, and finally…Leliana? "What's she coming for?" Raina asked.

"Sh… don't argue, sister!" her brother seemed a little quick to come to the Sister's defense. Had something happened between the two of them while she was gone? She glanced at Alistair, who winked back at her. It seemed they were thinking the same thing.

Leliana had been dressed in her chantry robes, but the way she moved… Raina thought something was off. She didn't say a word and just let it be. "It appears I am to accompany you to Denerim," she said, "The Revered Mother wishes to make sure that the Templar and healer will be properly assisted during their travels." If that was how she wanted to put it, then okay. Delicate words had been chosen. That much hadn't gotten past her. Raina nodded.

"Then welcome," she said. The red head just smiled and they all prepared to leave the village for their journey along the Imperial Highway to Denerim.

* * *

Night fell and they had set up camp. Eamon and Teagan had retired for the night. Zevran and the guards that had accompanied them set a perimeter for any bandits or scouts that might encounter them. Raina sat outside of her tent as Remmy paced around. She scolded her dog silently to make him stop but as any mabari, he had a mind of his own. She glanced around to see Fergus and Leliana talking. She was about to retreat into her tent when Alistair plopped down next to her. "Can I ask you something?" He looked nervous. It was cute, really. She couldn't help but smile at him.

"Anything."

"What will you do when this is all over? You know… the fighting, the revenge, and the justice for all?"

Was that a trick question? She sat there and thought about it while Remmy stopped pacing. Her hound huffed and rolled to his side. She gave him a quick rub on the stomach and looked at Alistair. "Help Fergus rebuild Highever," she told him, "That's the only thing I could think of but you know… he probably won't let me stick around forever. Why?"

He glanced down. "Well," he started and bit his lower lip. Was he blushing? "I was thinking…that maybe we could set a date." She was ready to ask him 'a date for what' but quickly realized what he had been talking about.

"Oh," was all she said. Andraste's ass, she felt like a fool.

"No rush," he told her. Great. She had embarrassed him. He lifted up a hand and scratched the back of his neck. He looked like he wanted to run. She needed a quick recovery. She leaned forward and touched his leg. She felt him stiffen quickly and gave him an amused look.

"It's not that," she told him, "I had honestly never thought I would ever be in this situation." How could she put it? "With what's happened… I want to make things right. I feel like I'm not the woman that I should be. I still don't know what I want." She was being honest. "But I do know one thing."

Alistair raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And that is?"

She leaned in more and gave him a kiss. It wasn't quick or too long lasting. It was light but the emotion she held in such a gesture would have surprised those that knew her best. She could just imagine the look on her brother's face if he glanced in their direction. Alistair relaxed and she pulled back. "That whatever happens, I want you to be by my side," she told him. "We're still taking it one step at a time. What we have… I don't want to ruin it."

He grinned at her. "Keep kissing me like that," he replied, "and we have nothing to worry about." She moved her hand to his. Her fingers feathered over his knuckles as she traced circles along his skin.

"I don't see that being a problem," she said, "Do you remember what you said to me before you left Highever?"

"That I thought I was falling for you."

She gave him a small smile. "Well," she started and brought his hand up to her lips, "I think I feel the same way."

"Maker, I am a lucky bastard."

She winked at him. "Would you like to join me in my tent?" she asked quietly. She hadn't really been the wild child that others made her out to be. Rumor around the castle was that she had spent the night with several of the men. In reality, it was a kiss with Ser Gilmore and then crying on her part because he did not wish to pursue it. Then there had been Nathaniel, and well… it was no secret how that had went. He had been her first, and was the reason she thought she would never commit to anyone again until she met made a face at the thought but shook her head to make it disappear.

"Your… your tent?" He asked and stammered slightly. Well, it wasn't like they hadn't spent the night together before, but then it had only been chaste, and chastity was not on her mind tonight.

"Alistair, I think this is hardly the time to try to be modest," she mused. She grinned at him slightly. "May I remind you that you have already seen me in nothing but my smalls?"

"Yes, well that was different."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" She asked and scooted closer to him. "How different?" She dipped her head and kissed his neck. Her lips trailed along the nape and to his jaw.

"Not much," his voice peaked a little as the words left him, "It's just…"

Raina paused. "Too soon?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I think so…" Maker, she must have sounded like an idiot. "I hope so."

"Does the great, confident Raina doubt herself?" He teased. She put a hand over her heart.

"Does the supposedly sweet and charming Alistair tease me? Ser, you wound me."

"Wound you, have I?" He reached out to her and pulled her inside of the tent. "We'll see."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** _Thanks for reviewing/favoriting/alerting. __**Saga Svanhildr **__is ever the fantastic beta. Thank you to her, Addira, ChaosFortuna and CCBug for reviewing. __**Smut warning!**__ Because I couldn't resist. So, I've laid out the outline for the rest of the story and you guys are in for a ride because this story had taken a turn that I didn't expect. I blame you all! Lmfao but in a good way of course. –hearts-_

When Two Are One

"If things were perfect, we wouldn't have met."

Their lips pressed together softly as their fingers fumbled with each other's armor. Raina let out a soft moan as Alistair trailed kisses down her neck to the curves of her breasts. It was far easier for them to move with the armor off. She tucked her knees in slightly against his hips and rolled them over so that she was on top. Alistair let out a small surprised sound and she couldn't help but grin. "You know," he started and she watched as his cheeks began to flush. "I've never done this with anyone before."

"It's ok," she told him, "I couldn't picture doing this with anyone else." That seemed to be enough for him.

Whispered promises were made. Nervous hands explored. Gentle kisses were given. Calloused, rough hands stroked delicate areas enough to spark a burning need…for him. Her fingernails raked against his chest as her hips moved in sync with his teasing fingers. His lips grazed over her breasts as he caught one in his mouth. His teeth gently teased as her back arched and her body ached. His tongue traced circles around her nipple and his free hand snaked to the small of her back before he pulled her up to him. Raina's hands found a home in the curls of his dirty blond hair. She buried her face into his neck as his fingers plunged deeper. His thumb rubbed against her sensitive spot and she let out a gasp as goose bumps erupted along her flesh. She felt herself tighten against him and one hand released her grip on his hair and trailed down his chest before she gave him a gentle push down. She moved her hips to where his fingers were released and she kissed his chest.

She slowly made her way down as she bit and teased against his skin. It was her turn. His arousal was apparent. Her hand gripped around his fullness and she heard his breathing hitch. She ran her tongue around his sensitive tip. "Oh, Maker," she heard him whisper. The finger tips of her free hand gripped into his hips as she took him into her mouth. He writhed underneath her as he said her name and she lightly hummed against him. A moan escaped him and her eyes flickered up to look at him. She sucked, teased and licked until she was sure the both of them couldn't take it anymore. She wanted him and she would not…she could not wait. Raina pulled back and guided him inside of her.

Her hips moved against him and he rolled them over to where he was on top again. Their lips met feverishly. They had found a rhythm together as Alistair held her close. Heat emerged between them and Rain could not get enough. She gripped onto his shoulders and wanted to keep him close. He quickened his pace and she cried out his name, not caring who in the camp heard. One leg wrapped around his waist to give him a better angle as he thrust inside of her. He kissed her again and she could feel that she was close. She moved her hips against his until they both climaxed together. Alistair's body remained over hers. Her bare breasts heaved against him. Raina cupped his face in her hands. "Are you sure that was your first time?" She asked while she tried to catch a breath.

He let out a light laugh. "Maybe, I'm just that good."

Raina rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile. "Well," she started, "who am I to argue?" He pulled out of her and wrapped his arms around her body.

"I love you," he told her, "I hope it's not too fast to say but I know that's what I feel." She lifted her head to look at him. Did he… did he really just say that to her? She bit her lower lip as she felt guilty for not having an immediate response. "It's ok," he told her, "you don't have to say anything right away. I just didn't want to-" She placed a gentle finger over his lips to hush him.

"I love you too. At least I think I do." That seemed to be enough for him. She didn't know what she would have done without him, and she couldn't imagine going on without him. She felt like time had gone by so quickly that she hadn't expected to fall for him so fast and so hard. She felt like he knew her best. Probably better than Nathaniel had. Was it possible for two people to feel that way for each other so quickly? She thought about what her father had said. _I had known that I loved her since the moment we had met._ Was it really that easy? She smiled at him and moved her finger from his lips.

"See?" He asked and returned the smile. "Was that so hard?" A hand rested on his chest and trailed down to his naughty bit and she gave him a mischievous smirk.

"No," she replied, "but you are."

"Keep talking like that woman, and we'll be going all night."

She leaned in and nipped at his earlobe. "Promise?"

* * *

The next morning when they prepared to leave for Denerim, Raina noticed that whenever Leliana looked at her, the Lay Sister had a small blush on her cheeks. Zevran winked at her and her brother gave her a look that made her want to go back into her tent. "You saucy minx," he teased. Raina sighed. She wasn't going to hear the end of it. "Whatever you did, I'm sure Alistair over there hasn't realized that he's been grinning like a fool all morning." She turned her head to see Alistair packing the last of his things onto his horse and as sure as day, the grin was there. She smiled and nudged her brother.

"Hush," she told him, "or it will be my turn to tease you mercilessly about your dear Lay Sister."

Fergus put a hand over his heart. "But dear sister," he started, "I do not cry out her name in the middle of the night." Raina felt her face heat quickly as she pulled herself onto Strongheart.

"Well," she retorted, "I know if you could, you would." She winked at him and tugged at the reins of her horse before he trotted off. What she didn't see was the sadness that had crossed her brother's features. She hadn't said that to hurt him, which was why he didn't respond the way his instincts had told him to. That topic was a whole different subject that they would have to save for later. For now, they had their journey to focus on.

They reached Denerim within the week. Raina knew that the city should have felt like a second home to her. She had been there alongside her father whenever he held business there. It had also been a place where she entered tournaments as the Highever champion, but those seemed ages ago. A slow breath escaped her as they went through the city's gates. Several mothers were outside of the Chantry reciting the Chant of Light. The marketplace bustled with people looking around various stalls for anything they wanted to buy. "You know," Alistair spoke up, "they say that you can get anything here… I got pick-pocketed once."

Raina raised an eyebrow and glanced at him. "We would do well to make sure that doesn't happen this time," she said. Her tone wasn't as happy as she would have liked. She knew that somewhere, Rendon Howe was close. Oh no, she hadn't forgotten about him. Her hands tightened against the reins that she held until her knuckles were white. She would put ten sovereigns down that he also knew she was there.

"Calm sister," Fergus said as he rode next to her, "we will have our time."

"Ah!" Eamon exclaimed, "We are here." He moved ahead of their group and signal that gates to his estate. The day was going to be a long one, Raina was sure of it. The Arl turned to them. "Please," he said, "Make yourself at home." They were all shown their rooms. Raina had declined the offer to have one of her own and decided to share one with Alistair. "My dear, that's hardly appropriate," Eamon scoffed, "the two of you aren't even married yet." He must have not heard their night at camp.

She wrinkled her nose. "All right," she tried to be reasonable, "I'll share a room with Leliana."

"I wonder if you two will have a moment like you and our dear prince," Zevran commented.

Raina's head whipped around at the Crow. "Zevran!" She exclaimed.

"What?" He asked and shrugged one shoulder. "I wasn't the only one thinking it."

"Maker help me," both Alistair and Fergus groaned.

Raina shook her head and left the group to get settled into her room. The Lay Sister wasn't in. She was probably with her Templar and Healer. She sighed a bit and ran her fingers through her hair. Soon, they would be in the Landsmeet. Soon, she would be able to get her family's lands back. Soon, Howe would be dead. She felt a small nudge on her calve and she turned to see Remmy. She sat on the bed and petted her hound. "I'm sorry for neglecting you boy," she whispered to him, "You won't hold it against me, will you?" The mabari barked and she smiled. "I didn't think so." He pushed his wet nose into her palm and she scratched behind his ears. "Soon, we'll be home." She looked down at him. "I bet you miss the gardens and Nan yelling at you to get out of the larder." He growled. "Yeah," she agreed, "I wouldn't miss that either." Oh Maker but she did. She missed the days the Nan chased her around the castle only for her to wind up in her fathers' arms while he laughed at her trouble making. She missed her mother scolding her for not being able to balance her lady duties and her tomboy ways.

Remmy barked and she looked up to see Zevran. "Are you settled in?" He asked and she nodded. "Good because you're going to want to see this."

Her eyebrows furrowed together. "See what?"

"The king is here." As soon as the words were said, Raina was on her feet with her mabari trailing behind her. It didn't take her longer to find where he was. All she had to do was follow Alistair's rising voice.

"For the Maker's sake Cailan, you don't waste time, do you?"

"What are you fretting about this time, Alistair? Have I offended you by visiting _my_ uncle?" The emphasis on the word was not lost on Raina. "Ah, well it seems we have company." Cailan smiled at her. The resemblance between him and Alistair had been uncanny. "Lady Cousland," he greeted her with a bow to punctuate his words.

Raina did her best to curtsy in her armor. "Your Highness," she addressed him.

"Where is your father? I heard you were in the city and I remember you usually only came with his company. I wish to speak with him."

Alistair shook his head. "You mean, you don't know?" He asked. Of course he didn't. That would be just like Howe to try and keep it covered. Cailan looked confused for a moment.

Raina bit her lower lip before she answered, "My family is dead. My brother and I are the only survivors of an attack on Castle Cousland." The king's eyes widened.

"I have heard nothing of this," he replied. Either he was good at acting or he was really sheltered with what was going on. "Your father was a good man and your mother a good woman. Who would do such a thing?"

"Arl Rendon Howe," she answered bitterly.

"They were friends, were they not? Why would he want to kill your family?"

"It's why Eamon has called a Landsmeet, Your Highness," she said, "We wish to bring light to the man's crimes. Instead of them being figured out, he had my brother and I branded as murderers and traitors, or has your wife not told you? Word has it that her father and Howe don't do anything without the others knowledge." It was no secret that it was really Anora that ran the politics while Cailan went gallivanting through Ferelden, and through her Loghain had a firm grip in politics. As would Rendon if Nathaniel were to marry the queen if Cailan died. A dark shadow passed over his features.

"The queen and I shall discuss whether she had knowledge of the attack of not," Cailan informed her, "and, as clear as your intentions are, as the youngest of your family, it is not your blood rite to claim upon the Arl,"

"She will be my champion," Fergus spoke as he came up to their group, "I was injured in the attack by a poison tipped sword. My sword arm has been rendered nearly useless. It is my blood rite to choose a champion and I place the title in my sister's capable hands."

"I will allow it," Cailan agreed, "Please. You must tell me what happened." Raina glanced at Alistair, who seemed weary of his half brother's presence. She extended her hand out to him and noted the king's curious look as Alistair laced his fingers in hers.

They led Cailan to Arl Eamon's room where they told the story of what happened in Highever. The Arl and Teagan also included the time she spent in Redcliffe and when the soldiers came to look for her. Their arrangement with the Revered Mother in Lothering had also been touched upon. Cailan nodded as the story ended. "You see, Your Highness," she concluded, "There is also more you must know." She told him of what her father had learned and she brought in Zevran for him to tell his story, leaving out the part about Nathaniel and Anora. They had agreed to keep that to themselves until it was necessary to reveal and she had a feeling that time was going to arrive sooner than they had originally expected.

"I've seen your face," Cailan said to the Antivan, "You were there when Sergeant Kylon stopped those thugs."

Zevran nodded. "They were no ordinary thugs," he told him, "They had been hired to deal you an early death. I was there for information only, Your Highness. It seemed your Sergeant had everything else under control."

"How do I know you weren't meant to kill me?"

"If I wanted to kill you, you would be dead."

"Wonderful," Cailan muttered, "Well, what king doesn't have these problems?" He sighed and ran a hand through his long blonde hair. "Ferelden's nobles have not all arrived but when they do, the Landsmeet will be held. You will have your duel and if you win, your family's honor and possessions will be back in you and your brother's rightful hands."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Fergus and Raina said in unison. Cailan had wished to speak to his uncles in private so they headed into another room. Raina let out a small groan and took a seat.

"What is it?" Alistair asked.

"I know this is exactly what we planned, but does anyone feel like something is off?" Raina looked between the three men standing before her.

"Ah," Zevran said, "I see where you are getting at."

"Care to enlighten us?" Fergus asked.

"She thinks that the king knows more than he is letting on," the elf explained, "and I agree."

* * *

"Can't you stand still?" No. She couldn't. Even though Raina said she would share a room with Leliana, she found herself in Alistair's with the need to pace. If she tried to stand still, she only fidgeted and heard her mother's voice as she did so. "You're making me nervous." She was making him nervous? How did he think she felt? Raina wanted to scream, jump, and throttle a fool…anything to get her mind off of what was to come.

"I can't stop think about what's going to happen," she told him. She hands ran over the mantle of the fire place. The flames danced against the burning logs as small embers popped up to make a crackling noise to announce their presence, only to fade and die in the end. Was that symbolic of her life? Maker, she was over thinking things.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Andraste bless him. Raina stopped pacing and sighed. She turned to face Alistair who sat on top of his bed. She slowly made his way over to him. Her body collapsed on the bed and she rested her head in his lap.

"What if I fail?"

His fingers ran gently through her long dark hair. "You won't," he said. The confidence he held in her made her feel like she could do anything. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. Raina reached up and touched the side of Alistair's face. Her palm rubbed slightly against the growing scruff. He was the last thing her father had ever given her. Yes. She considered him a gift because she knew she was lucky to have him, blessed even. They'd make things work. She just knew it.

"I believe you."

"Good because Alistair knows best."

"Think Eamon will have a heart attack if I stayed in here for the night?"

He leaned down and kissed her softly. "Want to find out?"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** _Thanks for reviewing/favoriting/alerting! Thanks to __**Saga Svanhildr **__for being awesome. Thank you to her, Addira, ChaosFortuna and CCBug for reviewing. You guys are amazing! I'd love for…feedback. xD As promised, here is the Landsmeet. _

When Two Are One

"If things were perfect, we wouldn't have met."

Raina had thought she was prepared for anything when the day of the Landsmeet came, but as she walked through the castle and was met by the vision of Nathaniel Howe, her resolve started to crumble. Their eyes met and for the first time in a very long time, she couldn't tell what he was thinking. "My Lords and Ladies of the Landsmeet," Eamon's voice boomed, "My King and Queen. I have called you at the behest of the wronged Cousland family. With the injustice that happened, we bring it before all of you to clear their name and deliver the justice the beloved family deserved." Murmurs erupted around them. Raina could see all eyes fall onto her and Fergus. "I give the floor to Fergus Cousland, heir and rightful Teryn of Highever."

Fergus stepped before them. "The Cousland home was attacked in the middle of the night by hordes of men bearing the Howe crest," he announced. Gasps were heard, some spoke up, outrage was known, but there was one voice that stood out among them all and it had been the voice that she had been waiting to hear.

"Preposterous!" Raina's eyes flew to the speaker and saw Rendon Howe emerge. "Show us your proof then boy." Alistair placed a hand on her shoulder. Yes, she knew. She had to keep her focus. The time would come when revenge would be had. But the comfort he offered was welcomed.

Fergus had Zevran hand the piece of armor the elf had cut off a solider during the attack to a guard, who gave it to Cailan. "I will hear what he has to say, Rendon, as I'm sure all the rest of the land's nobility wishes to as well," the king spoke. The Landsmeet spoke in approval of the decision. Raina watched as Howe's face flushed into a scarlet red.

"My parents, Bryce and Eleanor, were murdered. My wife and son…" his voice broke but he quickly regained his composure, "and countless other lives were lost during the attack. Arl Howe quickly took over as Teryn, a title that was not his to take, and branded my sister and I as traitors."

"And how is it that you escaped?" Bann Sighard asked.

"We escaped through a servants entrance," Fergus told them, "I was wounded, so Raina had to help me leave. When we reached the stables, guardsmen spotted us and that is why Howe decided place the blame on us for his own actions."

"Is there anyone who can attest to your wounds?" Another noble asked.

"I can," Leliana spoke up, "I am a Lay Sister from the Lothering Chantry. The Couslands came seeking help. Our healer tended Fergus's wounds. His sword arm has been damaged due to poison that one of the men had laced onto their blade."

"My family has never betrayed Ferelden," Fergus said, "I ask of you all…" he looked at Cailan and Anora, "to give me blood rites."

"Your family was exchanging information with the Orlesians," Howe said, "They would have sold us all out for the right price."

"No," Fergus spoke, "while my father traded with Orlais, it was only because he wished to put bad blood from the war behind us. He was not one to stay in the past, but rather look to the future. As a man who fought by your side, surely you would see that he only wanted to help Ferelden, not hand it over to the Orlesians." Raina watched Fergus glance at Cailan. She wasn't sure if it had been intentional, but it seemed that the motion wasn't lost on others. From her time learning politics from her father, she knew that the Landsmeet could go two ways and that things could barrel one way faster than the other. She just hoped that the supporters of her father, those who wanted him to be king instead of Cailan, would be on her side.

"I knew of this," Arl Wulff added, "Bryce Cousland was trying to better relations between countries." The nobles spoke in a cluttered mess again. Several other nobles spoke up in an arguing, disgruntled mess. Raina's head throbbed from the noise but it wasn't until an unlikely voice spoke up that they quieted.

"How can you duel the Arl while you are wounded?" Anora asked. "Will you have a champion?"

"I will be his champion," Raina declared. She stood proud, just as she had thought her mother would have. She pictured her father beaming at her with pride in his eyes. She was a Cousland and she would show them just what that meant. Were they with the Maker? Were they smiling down at her now?

"I hardly think that is appropriate," Howe countered.

"My sister has proven herself able when it comes to dueling, having won countless tournaments in this very city," Fergus argued.

"I will allow it," Cailan agreed.

"We must set the terms to this duel," a voice said. Raina spotted the other Teryn of Ferelden enter the chamber. Eyes shifted to him. Loghain crossed his arms in front of him. "Will it be to the death then?" Her stomach turned at the thought of it. Something was a little off. She couldn't quite put her finger on it though. "What is it that you want, Fergus?"

"For my family's name to be rid of such accusations that Howe set forth, to have our lands and titles back, and have his injustice known and paid for," her brother replied. Raina made her way through the crowd to face Howe. Her heart raced and her fingers itched for her daggers.

"Very well," the king said as he stood up, "It shall be a-"

Before he was finished, Howe interrupted, "I beg your pardon, Your Highness, but as my life was not a part of the terms, then I shall have a champion as well." Raina stopped dead in her tracks. What? What did he just say?

"Who's being preposterous now?" Eamon called, but Howe ignored him.

Raina looked at Cailan. It seemed that half of the Landsmeet had agreed with Howe and the other protested against it. What was he going to do? She watched Anora touch her husband's arm. _Oh, how appropriate,_ she thought bitterly at the two. Cailan separated from his wife and glanced at Rendon. "Who shall be your champion?" He asked.

"My son, Nathaniel."

"Coward," Raina hissed at him, but received nothing but a smirk in response.

Her heart slowly sank from her chest to the bottom of her stomach. They couldn't possibly agree to that. She had come to the Landsmeet bound on revenge, and she could not do that to Nathaniel. As much as she wanted to hate him, she just couldn't. "What!" Anora cried. Raina looked back at the pair on the throne. Was she mistaken or was that really a smile on Cailan's face?

"It will be done," he said, and it was.

She bit her lower lip as her first love stepped towards her. "I never wanted this," Nathaniel told her. It wasn't like dueling him had been on the top of her to do list.

"It's too late to take anything back now," she replied, surprised that she had managed to keep her voice as composed as it was. She crouched down slightly as she pulled out her daggers.

"You don't have to do this," he said as he pulled out his own. Well, he didn't either, yet he was still there.

"This is for my family," she told him.

"And this is for mine," he countered.

The two lunged at each other at the same time. Raina soon forgot that they were being watched. She didn't plan on killing Nate, mostly because she didn't think she was capable of committing such an action toward him. Their moves were perfectly matched to one another. It wasn't an entirely surprising thing, since they had grown up around each other and knew each other so well. Metal clashed and Nate swept a leg underneath her own. She fell hard onto her back but her reflexes were always quicker than his. Raina hopped to her feet and the two dueled again, dagger against dagger. She wrapped her arm around his and pulled back as she snatched his second blade from his hands and tossed it aside. Now, she had the upper hand.

* * *

Alistair had his hand on his sword but Fergus touched his arm. He knew that he couldn't jump in but it didn't make him feel any better or worse about the situation. She was capable of handling it herself, but he felt like plunging his sword into Nathaniel's side. His hands balled into tightened fists. He had never felt so _pathetic_ as he watched the Howe trip Raina. She landed on her back with a hard thud, but true to her form, she was quickly back on her feet. A smile graced his features despite the fear that gripped him. "Come on," he whispered. She used stealth to her advantage. They matched each other's moves perfectly. He had almost forgotten how long they had known each other. Alistair made a face at the thought and the images that accompanied it.

The youngest Cousland managed to get one of Nathaniel's daggers from him and he resisted the urge to cheer. Her elbow connected with the dark haired man's face. Raina wasted no time before she slammed her palm into her…old love's chest. Nathaniel staggered back. Good. She had him. She moved her blades and he blocked them, but didn't block her blows from her fists. What was going on? Was he-

Raina cried out. Nathaniel had struck her and Alistair watched in horror as a sharp blade cut through her skin. He could see flecks of red blood leave her arm as the blade did its deed. She moved back from him to bide her time. "Oh Maker," he let out an almost inaudible groan. Raina's face twisted into an unreadable one. She didn't want to give her feelings away to anyone. Alistair thought that was commendable, especially in her position. He turned his head to glance at Fergus, who looked away from the scene. It seemed that guilt had taken over. Poor sod. He looked back in time to see Raina duck a swing at her head. She moved behind Nathaniel and stuck her dagger into his side.

Alistair quickly glanced over to Anora, who had covered her eyes. It seemed like things were going to be revealed no matter what they had intended when they walked into the Landsmeet. "Don't worry, my friend," he heard Zevran say to him, "I believe she will be fine. Look at the way she moves. If I didn't know any better, she could have been a Crow herself!"

He shook his head and looked at the elf. He wasn't helping any. "She is Void-driven to win this thing, isn't she?"

Zevran nodded. "And that, dear Alistair, is why you should not worry."

He had missed how she had done it, but Raina had Nathaniel on the floor. One of her daggers was neatly placed against the skin of his neck as her thumb pressed against his jaw. The chamber was quiet and the Howe dared not to move. "You will tell them," he heard her say, "Tell them why he did this!" Alistair made his way down to her with Fergus by his side.

"Father found out that Cailan pushed his papers of annulment to his marriage to the queen and that he was planning on marrying Empress Celene. He wanted to place me on the thrown next to Anora, but Cailan had to die first," he told her, "I never wanted your family to die, but your father got too close to the truth!"

"Insolent boy!" Rendon howled.

"Loghain pushed to help. He was the one that ordered the death of Cailan," Nate finished.

"Explain yourself, Loghain!" Cailan exclaimed.

The Teryn crossed his arms in front of him and looked the king square in the eye. "I had no knowledge of this," he told him. Alistair didn't know what to believe, as he was sure the rest of the spectators shared the same view.

"Lies!" Howe cried and shoved past several people. He drew his own mace and looked at his son. "I will show you how it's done."

"Raina, watch out!" Alistair yelled.

The youngest Cousland whirled around and managed to stop the attack on her. "My, my Bryce Cousland's little spitfire is all grown up and wants to play the man," he started. Why was he doing this? Alistair drew his sword, but Fergus held him back. It was Raina's battle and she was going to show Howe's true form. "I made your mother kiss my feet before she died, and I made sure that was the last thing your father saw before he died as well." A feral, beast of a cry escaped Raina as she lunged for him. Blow after blow, she bore down on the Arl. Alistair watched tears stream down her face and she moved so quickly that the old man barely had any time react.

"There's no fury like the wrath of an angry woman," Zevran commented. Maker, he agreed.

* * *

Raina lifted her leg and kicked Rendon in the groin. He doubled over and she brought her knee up to connect with his chin. "This is for my father," she growled before she sank her dagger into the side of his neck. Howe stumbled back. His mouth moved to speak, but no sound came out. It was only the sputtering of blood flowing from his lips. She watched him fall back and Nathaniel caught him.

"You killed him," he muttered in disbelief.

"He deserved no less." Nate didn't respond to her. Silence had taken over. No one had dared to speak while the viper of a man lay against the stone floor, gasping for his last breath of air. "Maker spit on you," Raina whispered.

"Andraste's tits," Arl Wulff started, "will someone explain what is going on?"

"I think it is Cailan who should explain himself," Loghain spoke up, "Would you really hand our country back over to the Orlesians?" The nobles erupted in constant chatter and Raina sank back. The king stuck his chin out as he tried to make what it seemed to be a last act of defiance before her was persecuted in front of the nobles.

"No," he replied. Raina felt her mouth drop. That liar! Her head pounded as she brought up a hand to touch her wound. Blood still leaked out of the cut. She clasped her hand firmly over it to cease the flow at least for that moment.

"But you intended on divorcing my daughter?" Loghain asked.

"Your daughter is barren and is unable to produce an heir," Cailan spat back at him, "So yes. I was…but not for Celene."

"I call for Cailan to be removed as king!" a Bann spoke up.

"There is another prince that could be king," Eamon started.

"Maker, no," Alistair whispered.

"Let's not get hasty," Cailan said as he held up his hands. "I am not leaving her for an Orlesian."

"Then for who?" Another one of the Banns asked.

"Raina Cousland."

"What?" Alistair asked. That had been her exact sentiment.

"King Cailan," the Grand Cleric spoke up, "The Chantry does not approve of such actions. Marriage is not to be forsaken in the Maker's eyes."

"But the Chantry provides marriage annulments," he replied, "I would think that as a Fereldan, you would approve for the sake of an heir for the Theirin line."

"I would not see a war break out for lack of an heir," the Grand Cleric replied. Raina thought the undertones of her voice implied what they all feared if he would have married Celene. "What is it that you propose?"

"I wish for the young lady to become my queen," Cailan replied and then looked at Fergus, "You will have your lands back as well as your title, Your Grace. Will you allow me to have your sister's hand in marriage?" What about her and Alistair? Fergus looked at her. He didn't know what to say. She didn't know either. _We are Couslands, and we must do what we must, _Bryce's voice rang in her head and she wondered if Fergus had heard the same thing. If she didn't agree, Cailan would probably go through with his marriage to Celene.

"Yes, Your Highness," Fergus said and looked to the floor. Was that shame she saw? Most of the Landsmeet approved of such a notion and yet, she had never felt so betrayed. This must have been why her parents wanted to keep her out of Ferelden politics. Raina looked at Alistair and begged him to say something. Anything. If anyone could stop this, it would have been him.

"But she is due to be married to your brother, Your Highness," Teagan spoke up, "Surely you can't break off this previously made engagement." Thank the Maker someone had the courage to speak. Words were lost on her. The room spun.

"Do you have anything to say in the matter, brother?" Cailan asked Alistair.

Alistair opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. Raina watched his face crumble and it dawned on her that maybe their sibling rivalry had gone deeper than she could have ever imagined. There must've been a reason why Alistair never wanted to speak of Cailan and it had become apparent that it was because he was used to the king getting everything. "No," he told him. The word had never seen so vile. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe he didn't really love her. Maybe he only said that to bed her and the innocence he portrayed had just been an act. Her mouth dropped as she looked at him.

"Alistair," she breathed his name in disbelief. He wouldn't look at her either.

"Does anyone object?" Cailan asked. No one did. None of the nobles would see their land in the Orlesian's hands again. _We are Couslands, and we do what we must._ It's not like it mattered anymore. Alistair had made it clear what his feelings were. Cailan extended his hand out to Raina and she reluctantly took it.

* * *

"How could you!" Raina shrieked. It wasn't a question but more of an accusation. She wanted to hit him. She needed to hit him. She picked up the closet thing she could, which happened to be a pot with a plant in it, and hurled it at Fergus's head. Her older brother ducked and it smashed against the wall. Dirt caked the rock and the pot shattered on the ground. "How could you say yes to him!"

"Ray, please listen to me," Fergus begged.

"No!"

"Ray!"

"WHAT?" She was sure that the whole castle would have heard her in that moment.

"If it wasn't you it'd be Empress Celene, and it'd be the Fereldan Rebellion all over again," he continued even though she protested, "What would father say about that?" She had no argument. Raina buried her face in her hands as she sat on the bed.

"Maker, just go!" She sobbed. "Leave me the fuck alone." She was met with an awkward silence. She wiped at her eyes furiously as she listened to her brother leave her. How did the day shift into this horrendous nightmare? The door to her room opened again. "Fergus, Maker's Breath man, don't you get what leave me the fuck alone means?"

"Ray…" Her body stiffened. That wasn't Fergus. She slowly turned her head to look at the intruder.

"You have no right being in here," she said slowly as her voice shook. A sob threatened to take over again as it formed in her. Hot tears stained her cheeks. Was she imagining him? No. He was standing there as bold as the day. "Alistair, I have no words for you."

She watched his lower lip quiver as he stepped forward. "Let me explain myself," he pleaded to her. No. She would not hear it. He had not been there when she pleaded for him to speak up. He readily gave her away. He readily let her be handed over like a used child's toy. "You just don't understand-"

"Understand what?" She demanded as she shot up to her feet. "That you're a liar. That you never loved me! That you just used me." She hit him in the chest. "Don't give me the bullshit about Orlais either, Alistair. If anyone could have stopped it, it could have been you. Why didn't you say something? They were ready to cast Cailan aside! The nobles only keep him because he's marrying a Cousland!" She hit his chest again.

"I never wanted to be king," he told her.

"You're a coward!" She spat at him.

"You didn't exactly protest either!" He countered. Finally, she was getting the emotion that she had been looking for. Anger. His jaw set and dared her to continue. So she did.

"Yes," she responded, "I didn't. Why do I always have to be the strong one?" Raina hit him again and he wrapped his arms around her. "Why do I… have to be the one that pays?" The sob finally escaped her. She cried in his arms. Time went by and she didn't know how long they had been there when he finally pulled back. He kissed her forehead and she had a feeling that this was his goodbye. "All you had to do was say something," she whispered, "and I would have left with you by my side."

"Forgive me," he apologized and separated himself from her. Raina watched helplessly as he walked away and that was the last time that she would see him in a very long time…

**A/N:** _Ok! Before the flames come heading my way, I feel like I should defend my decision and say it'll all work out in the end!_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** _OH MY MAKER. xDD You guys are fabulous. Thank you to Silver-Hair-Lover, CCBug, sugaafoot, JtheClivaz, Hanna5693, Saga Svanhildr, ChaosFortuna, knight of the forgotton and ArcturasB for your reviews! I did NOT expect such an outcome lol. Thank you to __**Saga Svanhildr **__for being my beta. I'm going to bring some more game elements into the story but it WILL NOT and I repeat __**will not**__ be the game. That I can promise you. Thank you all again for being wonderful and I hope you enjoy. Switching POVs in this one! _

When Two Are One

"If things were perfect, we wouldn't have met."

How does one begin to feel human again after becoming so hollow? Time rolled by in slow increments for Raina Cousland. Days melted into each other and she found herself void of… well, anything. She hadn't expected to feel that way. Oh no. After her anger dissipated, she had expected acceptance to be the next stage. Instead she became numb. She had gone through so much in such a short amount of time; from not having a care in the world, to being betrothed, to being an orphan, to falling in love, to losing that love, to becoming the queen. It was just too much.

The wedding happened and it was something that she would have liked to forget. Her apathy had raised concern from Zevran and Fergus, but what did the latter care? He had pawned her off and for what? Titles? They were the same titles that she had rightfully won in a duel, for him. He kept to his excuses about not giving Ferelden to Orlais on a silver platter. Logically, she knew it was true, but she was past being logical. Zevran, on the other hand, was the reason she had kept any sanity at all. Her good friend had stayed by her side despite her depression, and he was the one that kept her aware of her sisterly duties.

It seemed that her suspicions about Leliana and Fergus had been accurate. Leliana had been released from her vows by the Grand Cleric, and it allowed for her romance with the next Teyrn to flourish. It had taken a year, but they decided that they were going to get married. As a Cousland, her presence was required, but she didn't want to go out in public with Cailan. It made what happened at the Landsmeet even more real than she would have liked. Luckily, she managed to convince the king to let her go ahead to help with Leliana's preparations. She liked the girl, admittedly more than she had liked Oriana, but at least her brother could be happy and Raina would try to be the same.

Zevran rode on the horse next to her with Remmy keeping up on her other side and the royal guards behind them. Strongheart huffed at the familiar view of Castle Cousland. "Welcome home, boy," she told him and Remmy took off running ahead. Her eyebrows furrowed together. She hadn't been home since the night of the attack. It looked the same as the image in her memory, but it would never be like it used to. The arrival horns sounded and she was betting as they went through the gates that Fergus would be waiting for them.

"Sister!" True to form, there he was. To move on from her anger, she knew she had to face the people that had betrayed her one by one. Fergus was the best place to start. Her brother came up to her and helped her off of the horse. "I did not think you would come…" He glanced over at the elf with her. "Zevran. It is good to see you."

"It is good to see you as well, my friend," the Antivan replied.

"I couldn't not come to your wedding," Raina told her brother. Fergus raised an eyebrow and she offered her best smile. She had to admit that it was good to see him. She pulled her older sibling into a long hug and sighed.

"Does this mean that you forgive me?" He asked quietly.

"Baby steps, brother, baby steps." She pulled back and grabbed the reins on Strongheart. "Am I to stay in my old room?" She turned her head to look at him as he nodded. That was all she needed to know. "I'll put Strongheart in the stables and will be in shortly."

"Will the King be joining us?" Raina felt her body stiffen as Fergus asked the question. Her shoulders slumped slightly. Yes. He would. It wasn't because a Teyrn was getting married, no. It was because of the possibility that Alistair might be attending the wedding. She made a face. She did not like being treated like a won prize.

"Yes," she replied, "he'll be in tomorrow. There was business that he had to attend to in Orzammar earlier in the week and said after he was done, he'd come straight here." Maker be praised if he had gotten stuck in the Deep Roads. "Now if you'll excuse me," Fergus didn't speak up after that. Raina lead Strongheart away from the group and knew that the men she left behind were watching.

When they reached the stables, she led the horse into a stall and closed the gate behind him. She brought up a hand and ran her fingers through his mane. He nudged the side of her face with his cold nose and she promised to be back for him. Remmy found her side again and she dared to walk the steps that she had last taken over a year ago back to her room. Being inside the castle was much harder than being outside. She didn't know how Fergus could do it. She still could see the bodies lying on the ground, bleeding out and dying. She stopped in the hallway where her parents' portraits were hanging outside of their old room, which she guessed Fergus had taken over. She bit her lower lip as she heard her mabari scratch at the door of her old room.

"Go on, you beast," she said with a grim smile as she opened the door. Everything still looked the same. Her old clothes were in the armoire. Her vanity was untouched and Remmy jumped onto the bed ready for a nap. "That's a good idea," she told him as she closed the door behind her. She moved onto the bed and curled against the warm body of her hound before sleep finally came to her.

* * *

The arrival horns had blared and Alistair had ventured close enough to see the new guests enter the courtyard. Over the past year, he had developed a friendship with Fergus Cousland on two accounts. The two of them had created an alliance between Highever and Rainesfere, for a while at least. The other was because of their mutual connection to Raina, though Alistair wasn't sure how much of a connection that really was. He looked to see two recognizable faces. Zevran and Raina. He waited to see Cailan, but the King was nowhere to be found.

Why didn't he tell him that she was coming? Alistair frowned. He knew that he should have known that Raina would be coming for her brother's wedding. Actually, he expected her not to because of how things had ended at the Landsmeet. He had watched her bring her horse to the stables. The sadness on her face had been heart wrenching, but he couldn't muster up the courage to reveal himself to her. She wasn't his. Was she even his to begin with? Cailan had a way of ruining everything in his life. He made sure that he didn't get to know his father. Oh yes, Teagan had told him that it was Cailan who urged him away and Maric listened. It was Cailan who argued against him becoming a Bann. It was Cailan who took away Raina and it was his dear brother that was trying to stall him from… Well. That didn't matter.

What he didn't count on was Remmy finding him. Alistair scratched behind the mabari's ears. "Don't tell on me," he whispered. He huffed at him and headed off to follow his master. He had watched her head back to the castle and before he realized what he was doing, he had followed her as well. He practiced in his head what he would or could say to her. Would she even want to hear what he had to say? She hadn't when they had last spoken, so what would be so different now? She was married. He had no right to go to her bed chamber. Maker's breath he was an idiot.

He stood outside of her door and readied himself to knock, but his fist hesitated in mid air. "Maker help me," he groaned under his breath. He turned to walk away and saw Zevran standing there. The elf gave him an amused look and he held up a hand. "Not a word to her."

"Would I do such a thing?" He asked. Yes. He would.

"She doesn't need any more reason to be confused or angry," he replied and Zev nodded. "Thank you." He moved passed him and walked as fast as he could to the other side of the castle where his quarters were. Andraste's ass, staying in the same castle as her was going to be harder than he imagined.

* * *

Remmy jumped from the bed and Raina could hear soft voices outside of her door. She yawned and rubbed her eyes before she sat up. The mabari scratched at the door. "Can you not make up your mind?" She asked him. He barked. "Ok, ok." She went to the door and opened it. Remmy took off running. She didn't bother to go after him. Ray was surprised to see Zevran standing there, leaning against the wall. He laughed. "What?"

"Nothing,_ bella_," he replied, "Oh, before I forget, your brother requests your appearance before dinner." Her eyes narrowed at him.

"He would," she replied with a sigh, "Fine." She closed the door and dressed in some of her old clothes. She chose a vibrant red sleeveless dress. Raina ran her fingers through her hair and left her room again to find her friend waiting for her. "Not a word," she warned him, but only got a smirk in response. Together they headed for Fergus's study…Bryce Cousland's old study.

Raina hesitated outside of the door. Her last memory in there was of asking for her father's advice. Was she ready to go back in? Zevran didn't wait for her to make up her mind and opened the door. "Ah," she heard Fergus say, "there you are." She joined her brother and realized that there was another man that she had not met in the room. The dark-skinned man bowed to her.

"Your Majesty," he greeted. She still wasn't used to the title. "I am Warden-Commander Duncan. It is an honor."

Raina smiled at him. It had been the first time she had met an actual Warden in person. She wondered what brought the Warden-Commander to Highever. She couldn't recall him ever being in Highever before, or if her father ever mentioned him. Fergus certainly hadn't, but then again, she had been ignoring most of his letters to her the past few months. "The honor is all mine, Commander, or do you prefer Duncan?" She asked.

"My name will suffice if that is your wish," he replied.

She nodded. "It is," she told him. She looked between the two men. "So a Grey Warden, are you? What are you doing here? Recruiting?" She laughed a little. "Forgive me. I have a habit of asking a lot of questions."

Duncan was kind enough to not take offense. "Yes, Your Majesty," he replied, "I've come with several of my recruits. The Teyrn was kind enough to offer us accommodations for the past two days as we recruited."

"How nice of him," Raina said as she glanced at Fergus, "Even with his wedding tomorrow, he doesn't put that above his politics." Her brother rolled his eyes, but shrugged off her jab at him.

"Well sister," he started, "Duncan is recruiting because he thinks that there is a Blight on our hands." She felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. A Blight? Why was it that Cailan never mentioned that to her? Fergus took her lack of response as an admission that she didn't know and then spoke the words that she had been thinking, "Did Cailan not tell you?" At least he was still able to tell what was on her mind and that, thankfully, hadn't changed.

"I'm sorry," she told the two men, "this is the first that I've heard of it." She looked at the dark skinned man. "I use to dream of becoming a Grey Warden. I know that it is an honor and may all your recruits feel the same." It seemed that she needed to start paying attention to what was happening in her own country.

"Actually, Your Highness, if I may be so bold, I had hoped to recruit you before, but your father drove me away," Duncan said and silence fell between them, "He was a good man."

"Thank you," she replied, "Now if I may be so bold, where have you recruited so far?" Duncan and Fergus glanced at each other. Zevran let out an awkward cough and she couldn't help but feel as if she was missing something. "What?" She asked. She could have demanded that they told her, but she wouldn't have.

"I have recruited several men from all over Ferelden," the Warden replied, "from Denerim, some Dalish, from the Circle and from Redcliffe." The last destination was enough to send a flutter through her heart.

"Was there a recruit named Alistair?" She asked quietly.

"Raina," Fergus started, "I think that's enough questioning for the Warden-"

"Yes," Duncan replied as he crossed his arms in front of his body. Was he challenging her? Had…what had Alistair said? "But I'm sorry, Your Majesty, I do not wish to argue with you on the recruitment. He came willingly even though the Arl and Bann Teagan protested." She had heard stories of recruits that were never seen again. She looked down at her hands to avert their gazes.

"I do not wish to argue either, ser," she told him. Many would have scoffed at her thinking him her equal, but she did not see herself above others. She never had and hadn't planned on starting when she became queen. "Is he here?" She looked at her brother. "Is he?" She asked again, but the look on his face had told her enough. Raina spun on her heels to leave, not caring what they thought or what they were going to do. She had to see him.

* * *

Alistair had been nicely settled on his bed with a book in his hands when the door to his room flew open. Remmy entered first followed by a very angry Raina. He shut the book quickly and got up from the bed. His first question wanted to be who told her that he was there, but he didn't trust his mouth enough to speak. "You're becoming a Grey Warden?" She asked. Her voice seemed to be filled with surprise, or was that disbelief? He never could tell the difference between the two.

"Your Majesty," he started, "I hardly think that's any of your concern." _Good one,_ he thought to himself.

"What happened to becoming Bann?"

Alistair made a face at her. "Oh yes," he replied, "I would become Bann and then have to suffer through Landsmeets seeing you by my brother's side as his queen. That's sounds like a wonderful idea that I'd like to pass on, thank you." He knew that he sounded bitter, but he didn't know how else to be or what else to say.

"I never wanted this," she told him. Did it matter? He hardly thought it did. What was done was done. There was nothing that either of them could do about it. Would he change things if he could go back? Yes. He would. Would he tell her that? No. He wouldn't. Why make it harder on the both of them? Cailan had won. Cailan always won.

"Tell me, how is your husband?"

She looked like she had been slapped. Maybe that was what was needed for them to finally be able to move on from each other. He doubted it. He hadn't been with anyone since her. "That's not fair," she said to him, barely above a whisper. Well, life wasn't fair. Join the club. "You could have stopped it." Oh, she was still going to play it like that?

Alistair shook his head. "You could've walked away," he countered, "but then again, we do what we must, duty and all, correct?" Her lower lip quivered and he wanted to take back what he had said. "What do you want from me?" He asked. His voice was strained and forced out. He watched her look away from him.

"Ali I…" She what? Was she going to tell him that she loved him? Bah. He didn't need it. He didn't want to hear it. Ah, who was he kidding? Of course, he wanted to hear it. Of course, he needed it.

"Have you…been with him?" What a stupid question, of course she had. They had been married long enough for that to have happened. Why did he want to torture himself even more?

"How could you ask that of me?"

"How could I not?"

Raina shook her head. "I just wanted to see how you were, and now that I have my answer, I will go. Goodbye, Alistair." He watched her leave and realized that he had never gotten an answer from her. Maybe her silence had been enough of an answer. The door slammed behind Raina and he threw the book at the wood. A low growl left his lips as he turned away. The Maker really must hate him to put him through torture such as that.

Alistair ran a hand down his face and plopped back onto the bed. "Andraste's ass," he grumbled. He wanted to leave the castle. He wanted to hide. He wanted to get as far as he could from Highever. He couldn't leave without Duncan and hopefully, the Warden-Commander would want to leave before the wedding started.

* * *

A light knock on her door brought hope to Raina. She almost spoke his name, but when she was greeted by a shade of red, she knew it was Leliana. She smiled at her soon to be sister-in-law. It probably wasn't much of a smile, but it was the best that she could do. "Hello," she greeted her. Raina sat up as the former Lay Sister sat on her bed. "I wanted to come check on you."

"Has it spread like wildfire then?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're a terrible liar," Raina told her and the other woman smiled. "What has Fergus said?" She feared what her brother might think after the little stunt that she pulled. Gossip would spread around the castle. Hopefully nothing would reach Cailan's ears when he got to the castle. Maker forbid.

"Well, Your Majesty-"

Raina had to interrupt her, "Just Raina. We're about to be family."

Leliana smiled again. Ray decided that she liked the Orlesian just fine. She seemed to make her brother happy and that was what mattered, right? At least one of the Cousland children deserved that after the ordeal that they had gone through. "Fergus is tight lipped at best," she told her, "but I'm sure your brother will do anything he can to smooth the situation." Yes. That sounded like him. Even though there wasn't much of a situation to deal with…Oh, who was she kidding.

"You were a Lay Sister," Raina started, "That means that you're experienced in confessions, doesn't it?" Leliana nodded her head slowly. "Can I talk to you about something then?"

"Anything." It surprised her that the other woman had agreed so quickly.

"Alistair thinks I slept with Cailan," Raina began, "but it's not like that. He's just so stubborn that I don't think he would have believed me even if I told him that I hadn't."

"You mean to tell me that you haven't?" Leliana asked.

A smirk spread across her features. "No," she replied, "I haven't." The red head opened her mouth to say something, but Raina held up a hand to silence her. "After Anora became Arlessa of Amaranthine, she wrote to me saying that she appreciated that I didn't kill Nathaniel, and that I helped her finally be with the man she loved. Also, that I had her sympathies because she knows what it's like to live with a man while you want another, and to give me information to keep him at bay."

Leliana's eyes widened. "Do tell," she said. Well it looked like the former Chantry woman loved a little gossip.

"It's not Anora that's barren," Raina told her, "It's Cailan." Her future sister-in-law let out a gasp. "Oh, that's not the best part." She made a motion for the other to lean in. "I'm not exactly his type…if you catch my meaning."

"What… Oh. Ooooh," she crooned.

Ray patted the other woman on the shoulder. "Welcome to the family," she told her.

"I will not tell anyone," Leliana promised. She didn't think that she would. She could see why her brother had fallen in love with her. It felt good to get it off of her chest. She hadn't even told Zevran, though something told her that the elf had already known. "Thank you for trusting me with this." Raina nodded slowly. "It means a lot." She held up a hand again to stop the woman.

"I get it, Leli," she said with a smile, "Get some rest. You have a wedding in the morning."

* * *

Alistair watched from afar. Leliana was a vision in white and Fergus had a ridiculous grin on his face. Cailan hadn't arrived. He watched Raina sit alone, but she kept her composure for her brother's sake. That had been admirable. He listened to the priestess give her sermon before the exchanging of vows. He turned away and looked at a fellow recruit, Theron, of the Dalish, who had joined him. "I'll never understand shemlen rituals," he said.

"And what do the Dalish do in these situations?" Alistair asked.

"The Dalish do not follow the same custom, but have more of a bonding ceremony," he replied.

Another recruit from the Circle, Neria, stepped up at his other side. "I think it's beautiful," she told them, "You two are just spoilsports." Alistair shook his head. The mage was a dreamer indeed. He supposed that was how most mages were in the Circle, since not all of them were accustomed to life outside of the tower. "It is a beautiful wedding." He could agree. Fergus deserved to be happy after everything that he had gone through. Alistair had tried not to be bitter about it and he did his best. That could count for something in the Maker's eyes, right?

Theron groaned. "I can't wait to leave." He could share the same sentiments, but he wasn't ready to, at least part of him wasn't. It would mean goodbye and he wasn't really ready for a permanent one.

"Duncan hasn't found a recruit here so I think it will be soon," Alistair told the two. His eyes rested on Raina, who was smiling. Thank the Maker she didn't notice him. He wondered if she was truly happy, or if it was just an act. His eyes betrayed him as they lingered too long on the dark-haired woman.

"Is she the one you told us about?" Theron asked.

He bit his lower lip. "Yes," he replied.

The male elf put a hand on his shoulder. "Come lethallin," he said, "let's not torture you longer." _Great_, Alistair thought. He wasn't going to hear the end of it for awhile. The three left the scene to find Duncan, who was readying for them to leave. It took everything that he had not to look back.

**A/N:** _I could not bring myself to write the wedding for Raina and Cailan. I didn't think you guys would want to read it either. xD If I'm wrong, just let me know and I'll write a companion piece for everyone! So I was originally going to bring in one origin but realized that I needed someone to replace Leliana so…there you go. _


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** _Thank you to Saga, Addira, SadieV, ChaosFortuna, CCBug, Ashestobones, Aya001 and Anbaachan for reviewing! A special thank you to __**Saga Svanhildr **__for being my beta. Thank you to everyone who favorited and put this on their alerts! Hope you all enjoy the chapter! Sorry it took a little longer than I wanted it to! I kept having issues with where I wanted this chapter to go._

When Two Are One

"If things were perfect, we wouldn't have met."

Raina had said her goodbyes to her brother and new sister-in-law. It was time for her to head back to Denerim with her guards and Zevran. She hoped to find Cailan there waiting for her. Why? Well, she had a few choice words that she wished to share with her husband. During her travel back, all she could think of was Alistair. Their situation was confusing, hurtful, and so many other adjectives that could describe the same kind of feelings. It seemed that all they could do was dance in circles around the sensitive issue of what happened at the Landsmeet. How dare he question her after he made no resistance to stop it. Ray could feel her features contort into anger. No. She wasn't going to think about that.

"My friend, we are back," Zev announced. Raina looked up to see the castle.

"Do you think I'd be so lucky to find that the king is back?"

The Antivan chuckled beside her. "He would be luckier if he had a proper explanation," he replied. She agreed. Remmy ran ahead of them and the palace gates opened. Sergeant Kylon approached them. She knew that he had been on the trip to Orzammar with Cailan. So he was back. For how long, that was the question.

"Your Majesty," Kylon greeted. Raina gave him her best smile. It wasn't his fault that she was angry and she didn't want to take it out on him undeservingly. "It is good to see you back home."

"Hello, Sergeant," she greeted him, "How long have you been back from the Frostbacks?" She thought of how her parents would have handled the situation. She had to think like a noble now. Before she would have happily delegated the task to them or her brother but now… well, she still had trouble adjusting sometimes.

"About a week," he replied. She had thought as much.

"Tell me, is my husband inside?" Her lips pursed together as she brought up a hand to move strands of black hair out of her eyes. Kylon seemed to hesitate, which made Zevran let out a low chuckle beside her. It seemed that her Antivan friend was highly amused. Ray shot him a glare, to which she only received a wink in return. He would have to go with her to make sure she didn't do anything rash, because Maker she was tempted to run a sword through her husband.

"Yes, Your Majesty, he is waiting for you in the throne room." She thanked the Sergeant and returned her horse to the stables in order to buy herself time as she thought about what she was going to say to Cailan. The more she thought about it, angry wasn't even the appropriate word to describe how she was feeling. Furious was more like it, and she made it shown as she stormed through the castle with Remmy at her heels and Zevran by her side.

"Cailan!" She yelled and the king looked up from his throne.

"What is it?"

Was that all he had to say? She felt her hands ball into fists. "Why weren't you at the wedding?" She asked. It was a simple question. It was simple enough that even he would be able to understand. If he had a legitimate reason, she would be at fault for approaching him in a harsh manner, but if it was otherwise, he was just embarrassing himself as well as her.

"I don't think I have to explain myself to you," he replied with a shrug of his shoulder. "I am the king and you're just the woman I married."

Raina let out a snort of laughter. "You're only king because of your father's legacy," she countered.

"And what has your father's legacy done for you?" Cailan asked as he sat up. She felt herself move forward. A roar threatened to rip from her lips. She wanted to knock that stupid smirk off his face. Zevran held her back. It was wise for her not to make an ass of herself through violence, when she could make him seem that way through words.

"You're a bastard," she hissed at him.

"That would be my brother."

It was getting harder and harder to keep her composure. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, señorita," Zev whispered to her.

"You're just an embarrassment who couldn't live up to the expectations of your people," she shot at her husband. Raina placed her fists on her hips and her chin jutted out in defiance. "Why did you marry me? Because you were afraid the Landsmeet would throw you out on your ass?"

"I will not explain myself in front of this…foreigner," her husband started. Finally, he was standing. Good. She was getting to him.

"Zevran is my bodyguard and goes where I go." Raina didn't have to turn around to know that the elf was smirking at the blond man in front of them. "Do not dodge this argument. You had a duty to be at the Teyrn's wedding and yet you weren't there." Her eyebrows creased together in frustration. She was beginning to think that there would be a permanent crease in her brow. "If you made it back here from Orzammar already, you very well could have stopped in Highever."

"What do you want from me, Raina?" He asked. Was he serious?

"I want to know why," she told him. She had expected her voice to raise with what she had been feeling, but her tone had taken a pathetic turn. It was close to the equivalent of giving up. "Why did you do this to me? Was it because you are jealous of Alistair? Was it just politics? Or was it to cover your own ass?" She was willing to bet everything on the latter.

"All of it."

"What?" She asked. Had he said what she thought he did? Surely it wasn't so.

"My brother has never had to lift a finger for what he wanted," he told her. "He got the love of those who weren't even related to him. He was all that my father talked about. He was so proud of his accomplishments in Redcliffe and yet he paid no heed to me. I got stuck with Anora, who couldn't even stay faithful, the bitch. We had an arrangement. She ruined it. All of it. Yes, it's politics. I could not marry some Bann and keep the public's opinion of me so high. It wouldn't have been in my favor for me to keep Anora." She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Now no one will ever really know if I was planning on marrying Celene, will they? All they have is the word of a Crow. How reliable is that?" She didn't want to turn around to see Zevran's face.

Raina hadn't expected that Cailan would be so honest with her, but it only pissed her off more. "You know that wasn't what I was talking about."

"Oh?" He asked, smirking ever so slightly. "What is it then, _wife_? What has your knickers in such a twist?"

"You can't even admit it to yourself," she said. "This marriage is a sham and the nobles will see. You will never have an heir because the necessary parts won't get you off!" To her surprise, the king raised a hand to her, but as soon as he made the motion, Zev moved past her and the cold steel of one of his daggers was pressed against the nape of Cailan's neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the elf warned him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cailan asked. As he spoke the words, he made no movement. Raina could guess that it was because he feared that if he did, he would cease to be.

"I will kill you if you touch her." She wanted to cry at the sentiment.

"You wouldn't dare," the king spoke through gritted teeth. Lucky for them, they were alone. Raina watched her husband's jaw clench as he strained to keep his neck away from Zevran's blade.

"I've killed for lesser reasons," the assassin told him with a coy smile, "and if anyone wishes to find me, it will be hard to track me down in Antiva. They might as well not eve bother. It is a win-win if you ask me. So let me make it clear to you. Losing your throne is the last thing you will have to worry about." Zevran took a step back and pulled his blade away from Cailan's throat. It seemed that the king had taken the exchange to heart.

"Is there anything that you wish to say to him before we part, señorita?" There was plenty.

"Maker have mercy on you," she spat at Cailan. "May you rot in whatever hole you end up in. Never speak to me again. Don't even look at me, or so help me I will tell everyone that it wasn't Anora that was the _problem_."

* * *

Silence had fallen in the palace. After her argument with Cailan and Zevran's intervention, Raina had stormed off to her chambers. Thank the Maker that the king's chambers were away from hers. When she had first moved in, Cailan had requested that she share with him, but she had insisted on propriety since they had not been married. After the 'honeymoon', no one had made the effort to change the arrangements. The silence could have been that there was little to talk about, though she doubted that, or it could have been because of the awkwardness of what happened. The rumors would fly and it remained to be seen who would look like the bad party in the incident.

"You were a little harsh, no?" Finally, it was Zevran who broke the silence. Raina looked up at him questioningly.

"I think your actions were a little harsher than my words, my friend," she replied with a smile. Zevran winked at her. "Do you think I could have handled that better?"

He crossed his arms in front of his body as he quirked up an eyebrow. "Not that I wasn't amused by it, no, no I was," he told her, "but rather than blame him, I say you make the best of what has been handed to you." The youngest Cousland eyed her friend for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," the Antivan began, "your father placed you on this path to begin with, whether it be indirectly or directly. Rumors say that it was really Anora that ruled. You know how I just adore town gossip. It's just… make a difference like you wanted to. That would be the wise route, no?" Zevran was wiser than most people, including herself at first, gave him credit for.

She knew his words were correct. "You have a point," she told him.

"Well, my lady, I knew that already." She smiled at him again. Remmy rolled onto his side on the top of her bed. It was nice to know that Zevran was staying in the room across from hers. Maker, if it wouldn't have caused a scandal, she would have thrown a fit until he shared a room with her.

"Can I ask you one thing?"

Zevran nodded. "Anything, as long as I can respond in dirty poetry," he replied. Raina's eyes narrowed at him. "What? No poetry? Boo." He winked at her to give her the ok.

"You said before that you stayed by my side due to a debt with my father. Why is it that you're still here now?" Part of her had been curious for a long time. Another part was afraid that asking would cause him to leave.

"Why, I would have thought that was obvious," he said.

"Oh?" She asked. Now the answer was something that she wanted to hear.

"You'd be lost without me." If only he knew how true that was.

* * *

_Meanwhile… _

They were somewhere in South Reach, bordering the Brecilian Forest. Alistair had often caught Theron staring at the dark woods. He thought the Dalish could see things that the others couldn't. The group that they traveled with had set camp. He could see Duncan speaking to two of the other recruits they had picked up, Ser Jory from Redcliffe and Daveth from Denerim. The former looked a little nervous at the prospect of making their way to Ostagar. A Blight… He still couldn't believe it. The king had called for armies to converge at the old Tevinter ruins. He knew by the look on Raina's face that she hadn't known about what was going on. He made a face as he thought about her and their last encounter. It had brought up feelings that he thought he had done well to hide and bury deep within. He was almost lost in his thoughts when he felt that someone was looking at him. He turned his head to see who it was.

The way Neria looked at him made Alistair want to physically flinch. Maker, the elf had eyes sharp enough to pierce through a man's soul. It made him wonder briefly if she could have been a blood mage to have that effect, but he had never seen her perform such a thing and well, she didn't seem very demony. "What?" He asked, wondering why he was under the scrutiny of her gaze.

"What happened at Castle Cousland?" She asked softly. He didn't want to talk about it. "You know you can trust me, Ali." He didn't know who he could trust anymore.

"A situation that I think could have been handled better," he replied. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and sighed heavily.

"On her part or yours?"

That was the question, wasn't it? Ray had shown concern even when she had every right not to. Yet, he had just scoffed at her. "Mine."

Neria gave him a small smile. "You should try to make things better," she told him. It was then that Alistair realized that his friend truly did grow up in the Circle. She had a certain naivete that came from the mages who had no clue how the outside world operated.

"Perhaps someday," he replied. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but it was better than nothing. He glanced around the camp again to see Theron off to the side. "Should I go talk to him?" Ah, it was the old 'divert the subject away from yourself' trick, and she fell for it.

The mage shrugged a shoulder. "He seems to respond to you better than me anyway," she replied.

Alistair agreed and got up from his spit near the fire and went to the edge of the camp to plop down next to the elf. "How are you feeling?" He asked. Theron fidgeted slightly in his spot. Did he not want him there? His eyes narrowed as he studied the elf. Alistair thought that he looked a little paler than before. He could see beads of sweat forming at the other man's brow. The tattoo on his face had seemed to fade along with his skin color. They needed to make it to Ostagar faster than planned.

"Oh, I feel as if Falon'Din has come to take me to the Beyond," he replied meekly. Theron's eyebrows furrowed together and his breath came out slightly jagged.

Alistair watched as the elf looked back to the woods. "Do you see them?" He asked, referring to the other Dalish clans that had been known to be in the forest.

"Only scouts now and then," he replied. "They're making sure that we don't venture too close."

"Would it matter when we have you with us?"

Theron sighed. "I am not of the clan that watches us," he told him, "but it would be slightly better. I'm still a part of the People. For how long, I do not know." Alistair wondered how it felt to lose your own people, to be torn away from your home and thrust into a destiny that you would have never asked for. The situation reminded him of his own. Maybe that was why he was so close to him. "Is there something that you wanted?"

Alistair shook his head. "I just wanted to see how you were."

"I will be fine, thank you." A moment of silence fell between them. "You do not have to stay with me if you do not wish it. I know the others are avoiding me 'just in case' they could catch the Blight." Alistair watched the elf roll his eyes. He knew the story that Theron's Keeper's magic was what kept the sickness back. It took a strong warrior to be able to go through what he did and live. He also knew that it had been Daveth that had been the main antagonist against Theron.

"I wouldn't worry about what they have to say," Alistair said, "you'll just prove it to them by being a better recruit, yes?" He watched as a small smile spread across the elf's features. "Next person to say anything, I'll feed them to the darkspawn myself."

The Dalish man let out a loud laugh. Towards the end it seemed strained, but nevertheless, it made Alistair feel better to be able to help the man out in any way possible. "Thank you, lethallin," Theron told him. "You've been a good friend." At least he could make up for the times that he wasn't good to someone else.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** _Thank you to Saga, Addira, CCBug, Ashestobones, stoobzzwife and Anbaachan for reviewing! My heartfelt thanks goes to __**Saga Svanhildr **__for being my beta. Thank you to everyone who put this on alerts and favorites. Sorry it took a little bit. I try to go in order with all my stories. It's not my fault there are so many! D: lol Enjoy! Off to Ostagar we go!_

When Two Are One

"If things were perfect, we wouldn't have met."

As it was a Fereldan tradition, Raina stood at the palace gates to wave the king off as he started the parade with his men through the city, before they finally left for war. Cailan glanced back, but she could see his hesitation due to her warning and she looked away. Damn it. She knew what was expected of her and they had to keep up appearances for the people. She looked at her husband and sighed before a hand rose slowly to wave him off. She turned away and let the rest of the crowd in the streets of Denerim say goodbye to their king.

Cheers echoed against the stone boundaries of the city. White flowers flew in the air. When you looked at something like this positively, it was easier for people to believe that the outcome would be that way as well. Raina was not as optimistic as the people she had to govern. She felt sympathetic to what Anora had to go through. The rumors had been true; she was the one that ruled, not Cailan. Yet he childishly refused to abdicate his throne to someone who would better serve their country, rather than a fool who wanted glory.

Raina left the gates with Zevran by her side. She did not want to see the celebration go on any further. Cailan was headed off to war with the possibility of a loss on his hands, should she have been nicer? Guilt racked her as she glanced at her elven friend.

"Something is bothering you," he said. She knew it was more of an observation than a question. She nodded slowly. "Do you wish to talk about it?" Raina hesitated. She really didn't know if she wanted to or not. Could her problems be resolved just by talking it out? She didn't think so. Usually, the talking started and then she had to resort to violence. Since Zev was the only one around her, she didn't want to end up doing something to him, thought she was sure that the elf could handle himself quite well against her.

"No," she replied. "Yes." An exasperated sigh escaped her. "Yes and no." Zevran grinned a bit at her and she couldn't help but smile back. "I lash out at him, call him all sorts of despicable things, threaten him… Maker, you even threatened him!" She let out a small groan. "And now look at me. I'm worrying about how Ostagar will pan out, what he will do, and if he'll ever come back. What kind of person does that make me?"

Her friend smiled at her. "A good one," he replied.

A warm sensation feathered across her skin and she thought about her father. Bryce was a smart man, that much had been widely known, and for half of her life she had always believed that he could see things that others couldn't. Did he see this friendship when he bought Zevran's services, only to free him from the Crows later on? During the restoration of Highever, she and Fergus had found their parents bodies. It had been an agonizing moment for them. The scene unfolded inside of her head as if it had just happened yesterday. She had clung to her brother as she stared at her mother's cold and dead eyes. Her mouth had been slightly open and she wondered what had been Eleanor's last words before she died. Was what Howe said truly what happened?

Raina closed her eyes. Now her parents were buried in the crypts with the rest of their family. Maker…Too many people she knew died. She had lost the ones she loved too many times. Did she love Cailan? No, she didn't. But there was someone else. "Zev…"

The Antivan sighed. "As you wish," he began, "I will go and look after _him,_ but just so you know…you owe me."

"It's a never ending circle," she replied with a small smile.

The blond nodded. "Si," he agreed, "it is."

* * *

Days had passed since they left South Reach and arrived at Ostagar and as more days went by, it was abundantly clear how great the army of Ferelden had become. There were mages, Templars, men from all over, dwarves, and the occasional city elf who wanted to contribute in any way possible. Today just happened to be a _special_ day, Alistair sneered at the thought. Soldiers lined the entrance of the camp just to see their king arrive. Alistair on the other hand, had preferred to remain ignorant of the man. Theron and Neria joined his side as Cailan rode through. His brother didn't cast a glance his way, though it wasn't like he had expected him to. Well, Alistair had more important things on his mind. He glanced over to where Cailan finally settled only to see Duncan there. They greeted each other like old friends and a twinge of jealousy panged at his heart.

Theron put a hand on his shoulder and he glanced back at his friend. "Don't let it get to you," he said before he let out a cough. Alistair could see that the elf's dark hair was starting to thin. The corruption was getting to him. It was a good thing that they had already gone into the wilds to collect darkspawn blood for the Joining. He made a motion for them to go over to Duncan, but the Warden-Commander had found them instead. It seemed that whatever Cailan had to say was brief, but Alistair's curiosity was not sated.

"Alistair, Bann Teagan wishes to speak with you," Duncan told him, "go and we will talk later." Teagan? Alistair thought of the older man, the one whose lands and titles he was supposed to inherit. Guilt ate at him. He hadn't seen the man since he told him that he was going to join the Wardens. He owed him a conversation. Alistair nodded slowly and left the group before he went to where the Bann was waiting for him.

"Teagan!" Alistair greeted him with a smile. If there was ever a moment to make amends, it would be the night before they were all facing death. The red haired man turned to him and smiled back.

"Alistair, my boy," he started, "it is good to see you." Their hands met in a hand shake, but he was surprised when Teagan pulled him into a hug. "Eamon sends his best. His troops arrive in the morning. Perhaps you will get to see him then." Alistair pulled back. He hoped that he would.

"I saw her recently," he admitted quietly to the man that he had been closest with growing up. Alistair knew that he had no need to say who 'her' was.

A grim look fell over the Bann. "How did it go?"

He let out a light laugh. "Badly," he said, "but it doesn't matter. I've heard Fergus's troops are supposed to flank the horde with your own while Loghain's men take the other side. Do you know if Fergus is around?"

"Ah, yes that is the plan," Teagan replied, "but no, I don't know if he's arrived. That isn't why I asked Duncan to tell you that I wished to speak."

Alistair's eyebrows furrowed together for a moment. "What is it?"

"Are you sure it is wise for you to join the Wardens?" He asked. "If Cailan doesn't survive then-" That was when Alistair had to stop him. He held up a hand and shook his head.

"Then Ferelden will have a more than capable queen to rule," he replied. He still didn't want the throne. "Besides, the Couslands would have ruled if the Landsmeet hadn't felt as much loyalty to my father as they did." That had been the first time that Alistair had ever referred to Maric as his father. He hoped that would be a sign to the older man that he was serious and knew what he was doing. "I appreciate your concern but everything will be fine." He didn't believe that. "The king seems enthusiastic enough for the whole army." At least that had managed a smile from Teagan.

Alistair said his goodbye for the night. He had other thoughts and plans on his mind. He went towards the Warden camp when he saw a familiar figure. "Ah, my friend, you are just the man I was looking for."

"Zevran?"

The Antivan smiled at him. "In the flesh, yes," he replied. "Don't look so surprised to see me. You might actually wound my golden ego." The elf winked at him. "Ah, is this where I sign up to be a Warden?"

Alistair raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you serious?"

Zev shook his head. "No," he replied, "I am not."

"What are you doing here?"

"I believe that you already know the answer to that," he replied. Alistair nodded. He did. After the way he had treated her, it was oddly comforting to know that she still thought of him. He went back to Teagan's words. If Cailan died in battle… He shook his head. He wouldn't think that. His heart ached, but it would be better in time. He needed to give it just that.

"I don't need a body guard," Alistair replied gruffly.

Zevran shook his head. "I'm not doing this for you."

He stared at the elf, but it took only a few moments for him to understand. He nodded slowly. He didn't want to put Raina in any more pain than what he already had. Alistair sighed heavily. "Come on," he started off as he made a motion for the other man to follow him. He led Zev to where he expected to see Duncan and the others preparing for the Joining, but what he found… "Maker's flaming ass!"

Duncan looked surprised to hear that coming from him. Alistair had to admit that he was surprised himself, but he didn't want to think of where the influence for the words had come. What he wanted to think of was what in the Maker's name happened. His mouth hung slightly agape. Ser Jory lay there on the ground, bled out, while Daveth's face looked at him with its eyes rolled into the back of his head. It was safe to say that he was dead. Theron and Neria were passed out next to each other. Andraste guide them. "Alistair," the Warden-Commander started, but he didn't know what to say.

"What…what happened?" He asked in disbelief. "Are Neria and Theron alive?"

"They will wake shortly," Duncan replied.

"You did…the Joining without me?"

The older man's features hardened. "It is not what I wished," he replied, "but as Warden-Commander of Ferelden, I cannot ignore the king's request."

Wait. Was he saying what he thought he was? Zevran whistled next to him. Yes, at least someone could grasp the extent of what Alistair's anger was about to do.

* * *

"How could you?" Alistair demanded as he stood in front of Cailan. He didn't care who looked their way. The king's smug expression was starting to send him over the edge. His hands hung at his sides and slowly started to form into fists. "How could you ask Duncan not to let me go through with the Joining? What in the Void do you think you're doing? You are not to meddle in my affairs! Not again!"

Cailan shrugged one shoulder. "Well brother," he started, "you made it quite easy for me to take things away from you. I will not let you do it to me. This battle is _my_ glory. Men were already starting to look to your guidance, did you know that? You will not beat me as a Grey Warden. You are under _my_ command, not the other way around."

Alistair stared at him. It was a wonder that they could have even been related. "You have some twisted sense of what's going on," he told his older brother, "but you have no idea of the extent of it. This isn't one of your fantastical stories you grew up with, Cailan!"

"It's King Cailan to you," his brother corrected him. Alistair narrowed his eyes. There was a fine line between control and all loss of it. He was teetering dangerously towards it.

"Father's love. The life I deserved. Raina…This is the last thing I'll allow you to take from me."

"You said it yourself brother," Cailan said, "You allowed me to take those things from you, which means that they couldn't have meant much to you in the first place."

Alistair's resolve broke. He flew forward with his fists already swinging through the air. As much as he wanted to think about his actions before reacting, he didn't. He couldn't. He was allowed only a few good punches before the guards pulled him off. "Your Highness," one of the guards said, "what do you want us to do with him?"

Cailan sucked in a breath and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. "I think he's gotten it out of his system. Let him go back to his Wardens." Without another word, the king disappeared inside of his tent. One of the guards holding Alistair shoved him forward, but not without a 'royal bastard' comment. He rolled his eyes and glanced at the tent across from Cailan's. Loghain hovered in the entry way and gave him a curt nod before mimicking the king's actions from earlier.

Alistair's shoulders hung in defeat. Did he truly let Raina go? Cailan was right. He didn't even fight for her. How could he have claimed to have loved her and not even make a motion of protest? How could he have let her go so easily? Ah, it wasn't so easily, as the thought of her still tortured him. He was the reason she was not happy. He had been selfish and knew he didn't deserve her love, yet he wanted it. He wanted it with every fiber of his being. But Cailan had stepped in. He could have easily stopped that too and shown the Landsmeet the man their king truly was. Fear stopped him. It was fear of rejection. Fear that he may not have had control of his own destiny and fear that he was a slave to his bloodline. He needed to make it right. Oh Andraste be his witness, if he survived he would do just that.

He turned to glance back at the tent only to see Zevran enter. His eyes narrowed slightly. What was the elf doing? He sighed. Zev was a mutual connection that Cailan and Alistair had to Raina. She was the ruler while the king was gone. It was only natural to assume that he would give her updates.

With the battle coming so quickly, he knew that he needed to check on Neria and Theron. He may not have been a Warden, but he still owed it to his friendship with the two elves to be there for them.

* * *

"May we talk?" Alistair looked up to see Theron there. He nodded to his friend. The Dalish sat next to him and sighed. It was nice to see what the man looked like without the Blight plaguing him. His dark hair shined in any light. It seemed like he had a head full of hair instead of it thinning. His eyes were a bright shade of green, while his skin had taken a more olive tone rather than pasty pale.

"How are you feeling?" It seemed to be the appropriate thing to ask, though he was sure many had asked before him. Alistair was still surprised that he had found a friend in the Dalish man. He had heard stories of their kind before and had been pleasantly surprised when they started speaking.

Theron smiled. "I'm alive," he replied. "Thank you, but I believe that is what I should be asking you."

"I've been better," Alistair said with a small smirk.

"And here I thought you'd be glowing with pride about the right hook you gave your brother." Both men erupted into a fit of laughter. "I do not care a lick for human kings," Theron continued, "but it doesn't take a genius to see that your brother is not a very good one. I think he got what he deserved by your hand…or should I say hands?"

"But he's the only one we've got," he replied as he chose to ignore the last comment about his attack on Cailan. What he did was punishable by death, but his brother decided not to take it that far. He couldn't decide whose benefit that was for.

"Is he?"

Alistair brought up a hand and rubbed the back of his neck. He felt like he was twelve all over again. It was around that time that he was told the truth about who he really was and it still didn't make him comfortable to know. "So," he began with the intent of changing the subject, "ready for tomorrow?"

Theron shook his head. "I don't think anyone is," he replied, "but I thank Mythal to have you by my side." He made a motion over to Neria. "I think she's glad to have your friend there." Alistair looked to see Zevran lean in and whisper something in the mage's ear. She let out a small giggle and he shook his head.

"Good on them," he said. "Come on. There's someone I want you to meet."

Alistair took Theron to meet Teagan and during the introductions learned that Eamon's troops were delayed. It made Alistair uncomfortable to think that they were missing troops for the battle. He held onto the hope that they would be there in time. The king's army was certainly going to need it. It wasn't long until night finally came. He could see the fear in the men's eyes as the lines started to ready for the battle. He and Theron had to part ways since Cailan requested the Grey Warden's presence and he was not to be there since he was not a Grey Warden.

"How is it that you are no Warden?" Zevran asked as he readied his blades for the looming battle.

"Just another thing Cailan had to step in on," Alistair replied bitterly.

"Ah, and what is it that you learned?" He gave the elf a curious glance. That was something he had been thinking about. It was the logical thing to want to see the instance as a learning experience. Duncan would have wanted it to be that way. Teagan would have wanted it to be that way…_She _would have agreed as well.

"That people are out for themselves and when you love someone… never let them go."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** _Thank you to Saga, Addira, CCBug, ArcturasB, stoobzzwife, RayneEthelwulf, Anbaachan, Hanna5693,victimofthegods and Ashestobones for reviewing! Thank you to all the lurkers and what not, to everyone who put this on their alerts and favorites, and to those who just come across it. A special thanks to my beta __**Saga**__**Svanhildr**__ for helping me brainstorm and come up with some brilliant stuff! Lol I hope you guys enjoy!_

When Two Are One

"If things were perfect, we wouldn't have met."

"You three will go to the Tower and light the beacon that will signal Loghain and Teagan's men to flank the horde, do you understand?" Duncan asked. Neria and Theron nodded, but Alistair was the one to protest.

"Shouldn't we be out there on the battlefield with you?"

The Warden Commander's features took a grave turn. "The King has requested…" After that his words were lost on Alistair. Of course. Cailan decided to step in again, as if the beating he got earlier wasn't enough. His hands clenched into fists at his sides and then he realized that Duncan had finished speaking.

"Oh sure," he muttered, "anything Cailan wants. Maybe I should put on a dress and dance the Remigold, think he'll want that too?" Duncan let out a groan and Alistair turned his head to look at his companions. Neria shook her head, and looked to the ground. To him it seemed like the young mage was trying to hide her terror about the darkspawn more than anything else. The corners of Theron's lips up turned in a small smirk.

"So what do we do afterwards?" Theron asked. "Are we to join you on the field?"

"That is the plan," the Warden Commander replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must go." He started off and then paused to turn and face them. He smiled at his recruits. "Try not to take long." The three of them nodded, but none of them knew it would be the last time that they saw their mentor.

Alistair hissed through his teeth as Duncan left the three of them to join Cailan. Some of the Wardens thought that he shouldn't be there since he had not gone through the Joining, but he wasn't going to leave his friends. It was that comment that had ended his argument with Teagan about the fact that he should be out there with him instead of going to the Tower of Ishal.

Zevran. Where was that damned elf? Maker pardon him since he was in the company of two other elves. He did not want to leave until he knew where his friend was. As if the Maker had heard him, Zev appeared, armor and weapons ready. "Where do you think you're going?" Alistair asked, half amused.

"Someone has to watch your back, no?" He asked, returning the same look.

Alistair nodded. "We better hurry," Theron said and then they were off.

By the time the four of them had reached the bridge, the chaos of the battle ensued. Alistair looked around, expecting to spot the Archdemon. Cailan had sworn this was where it would be, but nothing. He cursed under his breath. Emissaries from the ground hurled fireballs at those manning the ballistae. Any that got close to them were rebounded away by Neria's magic. Theron lead ahead of them, the quickest of the bunch. Alistair stayed at the rear, making sure that no one was going to be left behind.

"Mythal!" Theron shouted. "Those things are already here!"

Alistair looked past the Dalish elf to see soldiers near the base of the tower already fighting waves of darkspawn. "It doesn't matter. We have to reach the top!"

Theron's daggers were in his hands and he leapt into the air to take down a few hurlocks. Neria sent several spells around them to cover any flanking darkspawn. Alistair brought his shield bearing down on a genlock, followed by his longsword. Wherever he moved, he noticed Zevran was by his side. He wondered if it was intentional or by request. Whichever, it didn't matter; he still thanked the Maker for it.

* * *

Teagan's sword sliced through a shriek that appeared as soon as he ordered the flanking of his troops to help his nephew. The beacon in the Tower of Ishal was brightly lit, yet Loghain hadn't sent his troops. A scowl of determination took over the Bann's features and he left to face the Teyrn. "Bann Teagan!" One of his soldiers called out to him. The older man whirled around and held up a hand.

"Sergeant, go with the men! I must see Loghain send his troops!" The signal was up. What was the man doing?

Teagan's eyebrows furrowed together as he approached the assembly of troops that was supposed to be attacking by now. Fury was not something that the Bann regularly felt, but now it seethed in him, ready to unleash on the very person who caused it. Loghain had his back to him as he approached and he was just in time to hear the Teyrn order the retreat.

"Do as I command," he heard the man say before he pushed back a dark haired woman. His voice had been dark. Sinister. The man before him was not one that he recognized. This was not the man that Maric had entrusted his country to. Teagan knew that she was his second but he couldn't remember her name for the life of him. That didn't matter now. No, much more was at stake.

Teagan placed his hand on Loghain's shoulder and whirled him around. "What is the meaning of this?" He demanded. "You are supposed to be on the field! Order your men back!"

Cold eyes stared at him. "I should ask you the same. Stand down," the great Hero of Riverdane snapped at him. Some hero he was.

"I will not," Teagan spoke, "your King gave you an order, Loghain, and you'd better follow through with it!"

"The King is dead."

Blind rage hit him. "The King is not dead!" He yelled. He couldn't be. Maker, forgive him. Was Cailan truly lost? The Horde could not win this battle, not when their country was so desperately counting on them to win. If they could not stand together, then they would all crumble. Their country would fall as the rest of Thedas watched, and prepared for the Blight to spread to their lands. No. It would not happen. Teagan resolved to make Loghain see reason, to do his duty for his country and its people.

The Teyrn let out a low laugh. Screams of the dying echoed around them. Roars of the darkspawn threatened to overwhelm but Teagan held his ground. "This battle is lost, Teagan," the other man said, "Maker help you if you do not see." He was giving up. Loghain was a coward and he would not let him get away with this.

"I will tell everyone what happened," he snapped at him. "I will tell the Queen."

The Teyrn let out a long laugh. "If she continues to be queen after I return, then do what you must."

Teagan growled at the coward and lunged at him. Swords clashed and Loghain looked more amused than anything. "What good will this do? You know I am much better at this than you."

Loghain bore his sword down on him blow after blow. The Bann kept his ground the best that he possibly could, but he knew that the Teyrn was right. He was a much better swordsman. The difference between the two men was Teagan's willpower. He owed Maric. He owed Alistair. He would not fail. "My lord!" The dark haired woman called to him.

"Stay out of this, Cauthrien," Loghain yelled.

"With every moment, you show your men the kind of man that you really are, Loghain," Teagan told him. "Where is your honor?"

Teagan swung his sword at him once more. If Cailan was truly dead, Ferelden was without a king. Raina was capable, but he could see it in Loghain's eyes. She…she was not safe. _Alistair…Oh Andraste watch over him,_ Teagan prayed to himself. The thought of his adopted heir dying was more than he could handle. He had raised Alistair like his own son. How could he fail him? He couldn't. He wouldn't. But the moment's distraction about the boy was enough for the Teyrn to get the upper hand. A heavy boot caught Teagan in the chest and the Bann fell back onto the ground with the tip of his opponent's sword at his neck.

"Stand down," Loghain ordered. Teagan tried to get up but the cold, sharp point against his skin held him back. The Teyrn had even made it a point to cut a small line along his jaw to show that he would indeed kill him if he had to.

"You cannot do this," he yelled at him.

The dark haired man just shook his head. "I already have."

* * *

"No!"

The terrible, heart wrenching cry escaped Theron as he witnessed one of the most horrible things one could imagine. He watched as a mentor, friend, and leader fell at the hands of a darkspawn. Alistair whirled around and raced to the ledge that overlooked the battlefield. Duncan was dead. The king's men fell and… Loghain was retreating. How could he? How could he turn his back on all of the men still on the field? He looked on in horror as people he knew died.

"Alistair, my friend, we must leave," Zevran spoke to him. "Soon the tower will be overrun and there will be nowhere to go." He wanted to tear his eyes away from the scene, but found himself unable.

"Too late," the tiny voice of their mage squeaked. It was only then that Alistair could look away.

The three men turned to see a wave of genlocks and hurlocks trying to make their way towards them. Pain struck Alistair's chest. It was the pain of knowing that he didn't get a chance to set things right, to say goodbye. He turned to face his friend. The blond elf nodded to him. His eyes settled on the other two elves. "To the end?" He asked.

"To the end," the men agreed, but a look of determination had set upon Neria's fair features.

Fire erupted from the tiny elf and formed a wall between the darkspawn and the four of them. "No more of us will die tonight," she told them. "There's one thing I have left that will get us out of the tower. Past that, I don't know."

"What is it?" Theron asked.

"Do you trust me?" They didn't have a choice if you asked Alistair. "Just get on my back." The three looked at each other in confusion, but before anyone could question her, she shapeshifted into a giant spider. The three quickly did what she had asked.

Neria crawled onto the ledge and they held on as she used her webbing to safely get them to the base of the tower. Well, safe wasn't quite the right word. Once the three men saw that they were close enough to the ground, they jumped off. It was just in time too because the change had nearly worn out the mage. Neria switched back to her elven form without warning. She fell and it was Zevran that caught her. "How is she?" Alistair called back to the pair.

"I'm fine," she squeaked. It wasn't believable.

Alistair raised his sword as the horde had taken notice of those who had escaped the tower. Neria did her best to send her magic past them to stop the darkspawn, but she was drained with no lyrium. The best that her spells did was to stop their enemies for only a brief moment. He heard Zevran speak but his words were lost to the thunder in his ears.

His shield bashed into a hurlock and Theron's arrows soared past him quickly until they were depleted. The rogue brought out his daggers and flew past him. Alistair brought down his sword and sank it into the rotting flesh of the beast in front of him. Blood splattered before him but he would not stop. He could not stop. The battle for their lives seemed to go on forever. The endless amount of darkspawn that came from the wilds showed no mercy. Yet the Archdemon had failed to show itself. Who was the leader of this organized horde?

It seemed that Alistair's thoughts and assumptions had arrived too soon as a dragon soared in front of him. The four stared bewildered at the sight of it searing the darkspawn with its fire. "Is that the Archdemon?" The Dalish man asked.

Alistair shook his head. "I don't know."

The dragon landed on the ground with a loud thud. The ground shook beneath them and the flap of its wings sent a gust of wind so great that it nearly knocked them all down. He watched as the dragon transformed into a beautiful dark haired woman. Her molten eyes stared at them harshly. "You must come with me," she said.

"What?" Alistair asked. "Why? We don't even know who you are."

"I do," Theron said solemnly as he approached his side. The woman shot the man a glare before she let out a low chuckle. He had a bad feeling, but he didn't have the time for it. He would after they were safe. Then they could plan. Then they could take action against the betrayer.

"Do you now?" She asked.

"Forgive me," Neria interjected weakly, "I do not think we have the time for this."

Alistair agreed. "And how do you propose we get past the horde? Will you scorch the way through?" He asked.

"Don't be a fool," she hissed at him. "Two of you on my back and I will carry the rest in my hands. We will not be far but where we will go, you will be safe." She paused and smiled. "For now. Hurry up now, boy." The woman shifted into a dragon again and Alistair led the others to do as she said. It seemed that the Maker had his gaze on them after all.

* * *

_One week later…_

Raina waited at the gates of the palace for the men spotted during their return. There was no celebration. She had gotten the word from a messenger that they lost the battle at Ostagar. She wanted to know what happened to her brother, what happened to the king…and what happened to Zev and Alistair. Her heart was heavy. Dark clouds had rolled in from a storm near the Waking Sea and set an appropriate setting for the day. They were to make preparations for the horde and for the people who stood in its wake. The queen swallowed hard. She was prepared.

Loghain was the first to come to her. "Your Majesty," he greeted her. His brows were creased and his face was crestfallen. "I'm sorry to inform you… the king is dead."

Guilt hit her. The things that she had said to Cailan were still fresh in her mind and now he was dead… "How?" She asked quietly.

"His body was found in his tent," Loghain told her, "he was ravaged by an Antivan poison that we had never seen before. We meant to bring him back but the horde had over taken that part of the camp. I'm sorry but he was lost." What…? What was he saying? Raina frowned at him. Antivan poison? "There was a well known Crow in our camp. We suspect that it was him, but do not worry. We will find him."

Raina reeled back. "Liar," she hissed harshly at him. She watched as the corners of his mouth twitched. "He was my friend. He would never do that." She almost told him that Zevran had been there on her order but she saved that part to herself. She would not reveal that so he could use it against her later.

"He used you, and I am terribly sorry." She needed to change the subject.

"What of my brother?"

"I do not know."

Her vision blurred. "The Grey Wardens?"

"They all turned their backs on us," Loghain told her smoothly, "even Alistair. They lied to us. They could not stop the horde but do not worry, they are all dead, and I will do what I must to protect Ferelden and its queen." She felt herself stagger back and she nodded.

"Very well," she whispered and turned her back to him. She hurried to the throne room where she found another surprise waiting for her. The familiar head of red hair made her heart leap. "Teagan!" She exclaimed and threw her arms around him. It was… good to see him. She was relieved that he was alive. She pulled back from the hug and confusion replaced the happiness on her face. "Why are you here? I expected you to be with the rest in the front."

"Has Loghain already gotten to you?" He asked.

"What?"

"It's important, Raina." He hadn't addressed her by her name in a long time.

She nodded slowly. "I just spoke with him."

Teagan stepped back from her. "Damn it!" He ran a hand down his face and let out a groan as he turned away. "I wanted to warn you. I wanted to make sure you were safe. Do not trust him!" He whirled back around. "What did he tell you?"

Raina relayed everything to him and when her words were finished, tears streamed down her face. "I can't believe that Zevran would kill him and Alistair left the battle. That is not who they are. Teagan, tell me it isn't true."

"It isn't," he reassured her, "the king led the first wave of the attack with Duncan at his side. Your Antivan was a fine man. Alistair introduced us." Raina brought up her hands and wiped the tears that were rolling down her cheeks away.

"And of Alistair?"

"He, Zevran, and two Grey Wardens were in the Tower of Ishal to light the beacon to signal Loghain's troops to mark their turn of attack," Teagan explained. "The beacon was lit but Loghain and his men didn't follow through. They retreated, Raina. I left to find your brother. We both managed to escape and I got here as fast as I could to tell you. I'm sorry I failed you. I'm sorry I failed Alistair."

It was his turn to shed tears. Raina pulled him back into a hug to comfort him. They shared their grief and guilt. They comforted each other like family would. To lose so much in a manner of days was a hard thing to bear, that was something that she understood well. All too well. She closed her eyes. Alistair was dead, Zevran was dead, and it was all her fault. She could have tried harder to stop Alistair from being so foolish and joining the ranks of the Wardens. She could have kept Zev by her side and not sent him to his impending death. Her heart broke from the loss. Old wounds had been reopened. She should have told Alistair that she still loved him the moment that she had a chance. She should have told Zev what a valued friend he was. But the words were lost and there was nothing that she could do about it. She only prayed that they would forgive her when they reached the Maker's side.

That day would be the day of grieving and the next would be where Raina's strength as a leader would be truly tested. Loghain would pay for lying to her, but she had to be careful about it. She was her father's daughter after all. The only difference was that her father would have been more careful. As Teagan kissed the top of her head and muttered his thanks for allowing him a moment's grief, they had no idea that someone had been watching.

**A/N:** _;)_


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** _Thank __you __all __for __reviewing, __favoriting __and __putting __this __on __your __alerts. __I__'__m __so __sorry __that __it __took __so __long! __Forgive __me! __:3 __You__'__ll __see __what __I __did __with __Morrigan__…_

When Two Are One

"If things were perfect, we wouldn't have met."

Alistair didn't like the way Neria and Flemeth were talking. The dark-haired woman wasn't to be trusted; he knew that much. The way she spoke, the look in her eyes… it was all disconcerting. Zevran stood near the two women and, if Alistair knew him, he was probably listening. He reached up a hand and scratched the back of his neck as Theron made his way over.

"The rest of Ferelden's going to think that we're dead," he told the elf.

The Dalish man nodded. "I'm not sure whether that's an advantage to us or not."

Alistair had to agree. There were so many things that needed to be done. He wasn't a Warden after all; what could he do? That was just another thing Cailan had managed to interfere in before he died. He knew that he shouldn't think ill of the dead, but in the circumstance, it just couldn't be helped.

"You and Neria are the Wardens," he said, "what do you think should be done?"

Theron sighed. "I still have the treaties," he said. "We can call upon those who still owe the Wardens. What's left of us at least," the elf looked away for a moment. "We're going to have to get your Queen's help toward the end."

Alistair felt his heart jump slightly at the mention of her. Did she know that he was 'dead'? What about Teagan? Eamon? Fergus? Maker, it gave him a headache. She was all alone though. Not that he doubted she could handle things on her own, but if Loghain was capable of turning his back on the fight that lead to the downfall of the king, then he was capable of so much more.

"I want to help you as much as I can," he told his friend. "We can deal with going to Denerim after we collect on those treaties."

Theron gave him a small smile and clapped him on the shoulder. "It'll be good to have you around." Maker, he hoped so. He didn't want to go into hiding, nor did he want to run back to Redcliffe or Denerim. Unlike most people, apart from those who had been at Ostagar, he knew the things that needed to be done to stop the Blight. He may not have been a Warden, but he was close to it, at least in his hear,t and it was his heart that he needed.

Alistair looked to see Zevran and Neria coming towards them with Flemeth. "So, you have a plan then?" The dark haired woman asked. He didn't feel like he should tell the woman they barely knew, but she had proven to want them alive for some reason. A reason it seemed that only Neria would know. "I asked a question, boy."

He rolled his eyes. "Maker forgive me for not knowing who you were addressing," he said. He still couldn't believe she was the fabled 'Witch of the Wilds.' it sounded like a load of-

"Alistair," Theron sighed.

"Right," he continued, "we've got the treaties. Might as well take a few steps ahead of Loghain while he and the rest of Ferelden think we're dead."

"It won't last long," Zevran chimed in. "Someone's bound to recognize us, no? We aren't exactly the blending in type. Three elves and a human, someone's bound to question us."

"We've got allies we can seek out," Alistair added. "Teagan, Arl Eamon, Fergus…" He didn't want to say her name. His stubbornness stopped him from doing that.

"Raina," Zev said it for him.

Alistair looked at Flemeth. He felt like those piercing golden hues were seeing right through him, as if she was reading what he secretly wanted. Though it wasn't much of a secret; he wanted to be in Denerim, but he wouldn't leave his friends. "She will be fine," Flemeth told him.

His eyes narrowed. "Hey," he began to protest.

Neria interjected, "Let's just get moving."

Flemeth dismissed them before she went back into her hunt.

"Where to first, my friends?" Zev asked. Alistair glanced at the two Wardens.

"The easiest would be the Dalish," Neria replied as she looked at Theron. Alistair watched as his face hardened. He wondered if they would be seeing Theron's old clan. He guessed the same thought was on his friend's mind. He didn't catch the weary look on Zev's face.

They could do it, couldn't they? They could raise an army to stop the Blight, maybe unite Ferelden in the process, and he would see Raina again.

* * *

There was a soft knock at her bed chambers and Raina looked up from the window seat she had perched herself on as she read her book. Her eyebrows furrowed together slightly. "Yes?" She asked.

A small, red-haired elf walked in. "Forgive me, Your Highness," she said. "I've been asked to deliver this to you." She raised her hand with a folded piece of parchment.

Raina closed her book and stood from the window seat to go to the elf. She gave her a small smile. "What's your name?" She asked as she took the paper.

"Shianni, Your Highness."

"It's nice to meet you, Shianni," she said. "Will you tell me who gave you this?" Her fingers looped under the free space between the paper and the wax seal.

"An Antivan fellow," the elf replied. Raina felt her heart soar for a moment. That was impossible, wasn't it? It couldn't have been Zevran. He was believed to be dead. She thought she was being silly. There were plenty of Antivans in Ferelden. She felt her eyes water and her throat tighten.

"Did he give you a name?"

Shianni shook her head. "No, I'm sorry Your Highness," she said and then Raina dismissed her. As she turned to leave, the elf stopped at the door and turned to face the Queen. "But he did say you would know who wrote it."

"Thank you, Shianni." Raina sighed heavily. "Wait, did the man pay you?"

"Yes, ma'am," she replied.

"I won't forget this, I promise." The red head smiled at her and Raina watched as she closed the door.

She went to her bed and sat down. Her legs were shaky enough, she didn't need to have a reason to fall. Who wrote the letter? Her hands shook as she opened it. She was greeted with dark, curvy strokes of penmanship and a voice that went along with the writing that was all too familiar.

_Ah, my dearest friend, you didn't think I would lie down that easily to the impending doom that is the darkspawn? Tsk, tsk. I thought you knew me better than that by now, no? I live, as well as your lover, though I must say he's a little more apt to finish our travels if it means to see you again. All is well, I hope? I would have gotten this to you sooner if I could, but I had to find someone I trusted well enough to see this delivered. We're in Lothering, stopping for rest. We've already collected the Dalish's word on a treaty for our dear Wardens. _

A small cry of relief escaped her as she paused from reading. They were alive! Thank the Maker! This letter must've been old. She had gotten the news of Lothering falling to the darkspawn a week ago. They were still receiving refugees from the village. She had pulled an unprecedented move and opened the castle for those whose homes had been destroyed thanks to the Blight. The nobles protested, but it was what her father would have done. Fergus had done the same in Highever at Castle Cousland and she had heard that Anora and Nathaniel had followed suit in Gwaren. Her blue eyes glanced back down at the paper and continued to read.

_I can't tell you where we will go next in fear this letter might be intercepted. It is only a matter of time before Loghain and his taciturn followers catch up to us. No one knows I'm writing this either, I am simply awesome, am I not? I know you're smiling now._

_But I'm off point. We will come as soon as we can._

The letter had ended abruptly there. Raina bit her lower lip as she leaned back on her bed. They were alive. In all her grief, she finally felt like a weight had lifted from her heavy heart. She had thought a part of herself died when she was told of Alistair's death. Teagan needed to find out, but she couldn't leave the castle and he wasn't expected for a month's time. She couldn't write a letter either. Loghain and his newest lackey Vaughn had been lingering all too much around the castle's halls, even though she was sure that the Arl of Denerim had his own home to parade around in.

She moved quickly from her bed to the fire place with the letter in her hand. She held valuable information and she could not put the Wardens and Zevran in danger. She brought the parchment up to her lips and kissed it lightly, smiling before she tossed it into the fire.

She didn't retire for the night until the fire died and the letter disappeared into the ashes.

* * *

The next day she received unexpected company.

"Anora…this is certainly a surprise."

The blonde smiled at her. "I fear we must have a conversation…in private."

Raina dismissed those around her as she stood up from the stone bench that she had been sitting on in the royal gardens. "What is it?" She asked. Her fingers smoothed out the front of her dark lavender dress as she stared at the former queen. Anora seemed to hesitate for a moment. Even though Raina had not used her rogue abilities in a long time, she had not lost her sense of observation.

"How is my father?" She asked.

"I wouldn't know," the Queen replied. "He certainly doesn't speak with me unless he has to. Why do you ask?"

"You of all people should know that family is the most important thing in life," Anora started as her eyes looked up at Raina. "But one would also be a fool to see that there aren't certain aspects of life that need to be on the top of the priority list." She really wished that the other woman would get on with it. "I never thanked you. I suppose that I was bitter to lose my status and become heir to a Teyrnir, but I knew I wasn't happy back then like I am now. I'm sorry for the grief that everything I've done, and what Nathaniel has done, has caused you, but now I wish to repay a debt."

Raina folded her arms in front of her body. "Such as?"

"Be careful," Anora said. "Believe it or not, I do not wish to be Queen again, so just be careful." Was there a compliment in there somewhere?

A smile formed on the young Cousland's face whether she had liked for it to be there or not. As much as she hadn't liked Anora, she still held a certain…respect for the other woman. "I'll do my best," she replied. "Come, you've travelled a long way. You must be starving."

The two women chatted the rest of the day about how their two parts of Ferelden were handling the Blight. Anora offered her condolences about Cailan and Alistair. The latter had surprised her a bit, but it was no secret how the two felt about each other, even though in the latest year it would have been put into question. The newest Howe asked what she would do about the Blight and the hoard heading for Denerim.

The question had weighed heavy on Raina's mind. She didn't want to give it away that she knew the Wardens were still out there, but she knew that as the ruler, she had to defend her nation, her home. What she didn't have the heart to tell Anora was that she had no faith in Loghain as a general. He had done great things in the past, but he was a different man now. She placed her faith in her current regent, her brother, Fergus.

* * *

It had been days since they had left Lothering, but the news of its fall had caught up to them quickly. They had made camp a mile from Redcliffe, though he didn't understand at first why they couldn't continue into the village. Theron and Zevran had both advised against it. When he saw the knights bearing Loghain's crest passing their hidden nook off the road, it had been enough of an explanation. Alistair glanced over at Zevran and he watched carefully as the Antivan seemed to be writing.

"What are you writing, Zev?" He asked.

The blonde looked up and a small smirk played across his dark features. "Alistair, my friend, it is nothing you should worry your pretty little head over. It is my turn for watch, no? Rest. Tomorrow is a new day." He paused. "May I ask you something?"

Alistair raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

"Is it wise to go into the village? I mean, it is an obvious choice for you to go if you survived the battle, is it not?"

He had thought about that. They needed allies beyond those who were obligated by an ancient piece of paper. That, and he couldn't go on much longer knowing the man who was the closest thing that he had to a father thought that he was dead. "If Loghain's men are there, let them come," he said. It was a new side of Alistair that seemed to surprise Zevran. Though he was sure the Antivan would be proud. He was tired of being the one that always stood back, who had to be hidden, who had to do what was better for those around him than for himself.

"Ah," the elf grinned, "it is nice to meet the new Alistair. Very saucy. Be careful. You might actually make me hot for you."

Alistair shook his head and went inside his tent, hearing his friend laugh as he did so.

Morning came quickly and he was up with the sun, packing his things as the others readied to move on. As they made their way to Redcliffe, he watched Neria and Zevran as they walked hand in hand, and was a bit surprising to see. "I see you haven't heard them at night," Theron said next to him. He made a motion towards Sten. "He complains about it all the time."

Alistair laughed a bit. "It doesn't take much for him to complain." Sten muttered something behind them that he didn't catch, but it made him grin. "See?" It was Theron who laughed then.

"Are you ready for this reunion?" The Dalish man asked. "After this, everyone's going to know we're alive."

He sucked in a deep breath and nodded. "It's about sodding time."

His friend grinned. "Ma serannas, I agree."

It didn't take them long to reach Redcliffe's castle. Alistair had noticed one of the guardsmen run ahead of them as they approached so it was no surprise to see Eamon and Teagan rushing out to meet them in the courtyard.

"Alistair!" Teagan cried. "I can't believe it. We thought…we all thought…" He knew. He felt tears welling up in his eyes as the Bann pulled him into a hug. "I had feared the worst. I didn't want to believe it. Somehow… Somehow I knew."

Alistair pulled back to look at him. "It's good to see you," he told him. He turned to Eamon and the Arl pulled him into a hug as well.

"You gave us quite a scare, my boy," he told him.

"We even held a funeral for you," Teagan added. "I…"

"I'm sorry it took us so long," Alistair told him. "I couldn't go on another day without you knowing. It's the least that I owe you." He turned to Eamon. "You as well."

"This must be the other Wardens. Zevran, it is good to see you again," Eamon greeted them. "Come into the castle. There is much to discuss."

"You lot go ahead of us," Teagan said. "I wish to speak to Alistair alone." The group nodded and obliged. The red-haired man turned to look at him that time. A somber expression had entered his features and Alistair felt like a little boy again, ready for a scolding. "You shouldn't have come here, you know. It was very foolish."

"I've been foolish for most of my life, Teagan," Alistair replied. "This is one of the smartest things that I've ever done."

"You do not care if Loghain finds out you are alive? His spies are everywhere."

"I don't care," he answered. "He isn't the one who rules Ferelden, now is he?"

"Do you know what it'll do to the Queen?"

"Does she even care?" Alistair found himself retorting. The moment after the words left his lips he instantly regretted them. He knew the answer. He clenched his jaw, begging the emotion scratching at the surface to go back down. He didn't want to revert back to the old Alistair, where tears came so easily, but if there was ever a weakness…

"She hasn't been herself since hearing what happened to you," Teagan replied. "I fear for her safety as well. Every time I've tried to reach her, I've heard nothing in return."

Alistair moved past him. "And what would you have me do? I can't just abandon-"

"I would have you follow your heart," the older man replied quietly, but it was loud enough to make Alistair stop his own words. His heart. That was such a fickle thing, something he still had trouble following, even though he knew it was really the only thing he had left that was his. Though that wasn't really true, was it? His heart belonged to Raina the moment he met her. The snark, the dark hair, the piercing blue eyes and the uncanny ability to kick anyone's ass… he was doomed from the beginning.

Alistair nodded slowly. "I understand."

What did he want to do? He wanted to see Raina. He wanted to hold her, tell her everything was going to be alright. He wanted to feel her pain, take it away from her and make it his own, but together, they could become whole again. In a time like this, he had to put aside his wants and do what he needed. She was a strong woman; there was no doubt about that. She would be able to handle whatever was thrown her way, and if town gossip had been anything, she had been a good Queen.

The people's faith in her was all she would need. She could wait to see him, as much as it hurt to think such a thing. It was better for her heart to be on the mend and think he was dead, than for something to happen to him and cause her heart to break again. He couldn't bear it. There had been too much heartache already. Alistair brought up a hand and wiped away the tears that had gathered. So much for not crying. Weakness. That's what it was, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He looked up at Teagan, eyes slightly stained red from emotion and the older man gave him a soft, understanding smile.

He had a job to do. While he may not have been a Warden, he felt that he was as close to one as he could be. She'd be proud of his decision, wouldn't she? He was done making mistakes. He was done listening to others. Wouldn't Teagan be proud too? Somehow he felt like he knew the answer to both questions already. He'd help stop the Blight and maybe he would be worthy again.

Teagan made a motion for him to follow as he made his way up the steps of the castle. "Come," he said, "there is much to discuss."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** _Thank __you __all __for __reviewing, __favoriting __and __putting __this __on __your __alerts. __They __mean __so __much __to __me! __Since __my __beta __is __out __of __town, __I __attempted __to __beta __this __myself. __xoxo_

When Two Are One

"If things were perfect, we wouldn't have met."

When Raina had heard about how the Circle had been saved, she knew who had been responsible. Rumors were spreading throughout Ferelden about the Wardens and how they lived despite what Loghain had said. She didn't need a letter from Zevran to know how things were going for them. But she still had her duties to attend to.

She had finished hearing the stories of those in Ferelden that needed her help. She granted all wishes because in a time like they were in, the people needed hope and she knew that she would try her hardest to see it all done. After the last citizen left, she found herself wandering to the rose garden. It had reminded her of the ones her father had liked to have grown in Highever. She had hoped to find a moment so she could be alone, but she knew that she shouldn't be. Especially after Anora's warning.

Remmy had been the ever faithful hound as he stayed by her side. He huffed a bit. They weren't alone. She glanced down at her mabari and winked. While on the outside, she seemed the proper lady, as her mother had originally imagined for her to be but underneath the skirt of her dress, there were her favorite daggers attached to her legs and safely hidden. Zevran would be proud.

She turned to see Loghain there. "Loghain," she greeted. "It is a surprise to see you." He hadn't made himself known within the passing weeks though his lackey, Vaughn, was still present.

"Your Highness," he replied, with a small bow of his head. "Forgive me for my lack of attendance. I had matters that I had to attend to." She was sure that he did. "But it is no matter. My…daughter and her husband have taken their place as Teyrn and Teyrna, which leaves only business to take care of here."

Remmy growled at him. "I apologize for my mabari's behavior," Raina started. Yes. Keep up pretenses. She hadn't trusted him since Teagan had told her the truth about what happened at Ostagar. It was a pity, since he used to be such a great man but as her father told her before, even great men can fall.

"They say a mabari can tell what's in a man's soul. It's how they choose their masters. You're very lucky to have one," he said. She knew. "But onto why I am here, Your Highness. I wish to discuss the matter of the Grey Wardens."

Raina raised an eyebrow. "Didn't they all die in Ostagar?" She asked. A small smirk appeared on his face. Did he know about her letter from Zevran? There wasn't much that got past him and trying to remain stoic was a difficult task when she didn't want to give anything away.

"Not quite," he replied as he took a step towards her. Remmy growled again. Loghain's eyes narrowed at the dark mabari before he turned his attention back to her. "It seems that some still live, along with the king's murderer." Raina could feel her stomach start to twist into knots. "Something tells me that you already knew."

"Choose your words carefully, Loghain," she warned, using the tone she knew her father would. "Be careful who you accuse of what."

He put a hand over his heart. "My apologies." Remmy growled again, this time he bore his teeth. Her mabari saw more than she did and she would not take the warning from her most trusted partner lightly. "One just doesn't know who they can trust these days…" And his point? "I've noticed the Regent hasn't been present. I hope nothing has happened to him." Raina felt her heart drop. He knew something, but he couldn't have. He wasn't implying anything. He was just trying to get under her skin. Leliana would have told her if something was wrong. He was making it very difficult to stay unemotional. "I offer my services as the new Regent. Unlike your brother, I have experience to stop the darkspawn."

She couldn't help herself then. "I have my Regent and am in no need of your services," she said. "We all saw how your experience helped at Ostagar."

Loghain leaned in. "Perhaps it is Your Highness who should choose their words carefully," he said in a low voice. A small 'hmph' escaped him before he turned away and left the gardens. Raina let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Something was happening and she didn't know what.

* * *

Castle Cousland was a welcomed site. Alistair couldn't help but smile. So far, their travels had comes together in their favor. They had the backing of Arl Eamon, Teagan, the Dalish, the Circle of Magi, and now they sought out help from Alistair's old friend, Teyrn Fergus, before they were to go to Orzammar. It was almost a little too perfect except that on the way to Highever, they were found and it was known now that the Wardens, he and Zevran were alive. Inside the castle walls had been a gloomy site. Alistair furrowed his eyebrows together for a moment. Where was everyone? There had been a guard here and there but nothing like he remembered.

"Where is the Teyrn?" He asked one of them.

"You haven't heard?" The guard asked. "The Teyrn's been poisoned. The Teyrna is with him now in their bed chamber."

Alistair turned to the others. "Wait here," he said before leaving with the guard to see Fergus and Leliana.

The former Lay Sister greeted him at the door. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy from the many moments of crying. "Alistair!" Her mouth gaped open slightly as she looked at him. "I can't…I can't believe…" She didn't need to finish. He pulled her into a hug. It was the only comfort that he could offer.

"Tell me what happened."

Leliana pulled back. "We hired new people to work around the castle, and just a few weeks ago, Fergus became ill. Healers didn't know what was specifically wrong with him, just that he was poisoned. We caught the man. He's…he's a Crow." Her eyes widened. "Zevran. Zevran would know. Is he with you?"

"Si," Zev announced his presence. Alistair wasn't surprised that he had followed him to the room. "I am sorry my friend. You asked me to wait with our dear Wardens but I could not. Let me speak with this Crow and I will find out everything. I promise you."

Leliana nodded. "Thank you," she said. "Arim there will take you to him."

"It is the least I can do," Zevran told her, "I owe that much to Bryce." Then he was gone with the guard.

"Why isn't Raina here?" Alistair asked as he turned his attention back to Leliana. "Shouldn't she be around with her brother sick?"

Leliana shook her head. "I've sent letters to her but they've all gone unanswered. It isn't like her." Alistair wanted to suggest that she had a reason of any kind but he couldn't. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. His stomach twisted with worry and it took everything in him not to abandon his friend to go search for his sister.

"Is there anything that I can do, Leliana?"

"The healers said they couldn't find an antidote for the poison," she told him, "but there's one thing, one thing that I know can. Have you ever heard of the Urn of Sacred Ashes?"

He had. "Leli, it's a myth." Andraste's ashes hidden in a tomb was a known legend. Every good little Andrastian had heard the story. If such a thing was real then it would have been found a long time ago, wouldn't it have? He didn't want to put a damper on her hopes but he knew he needed to be realistic. Someone had to be.

A stern look took over her features. "It is not," she told him. "I believe it isn't and some knights of ours have found a lead with the help of Brother Genitivi."

"Genitivi? The Chantry scholar?"

She nodded. "I worked with him before when I first joined the Chantry," she continued. "He was looking but he's gone missing. He was last seen leaving for the village of Haven. I believe he's there. Alistair. He found it. Maker, I know it. Please find him. It's the only way to help Fergus." He couldn't refuse her.

"Have you heard anything from your knights?" He asked. Leliana shook her head 'no.' That was never a good thing. He didn't think that he had much of a choice in the situation. "Okay. We'll go. We'll find it."

"It's just as I thought," Zevran announced his presence again. "Amateur. Do not worry, he lives. We can use him for later. Loghain hired him, wanted our dear Teyrn to suffer but no worries. The poison should kill him in a few months time." Loghain had wanted Fergus to suffer.

Alistair shook his head. At least the Antivan could be practical. "Is there a cure?"

"Sadly, no." Maker's breath there was good news everywhere.

"Then we must go find the ashes, Alistair," Leliana told him. He raised an eyebrow. We? "You didn't think I was going to let you go on your own, did you?"

"But you were a Lay Sister, what could you know of-" That was when she had to interrupt Alistair.

"There is much about my past that you do not know but trust me, I will be a valued member on this journey. He is my husband, Alistair. I cannot wait here and do nothing." If he had been in her place, he was sure he would be the same way.

"We'll leave as soon as possible then," he said.

He left Leliana to make preparations as he and Zev went to speak with the others. He told them what was going on.

"We all do what we must," Theron told Alistair. "This is the right thing. Neria, Sten, Wynne and I will go to Orzammar then while you do this. I wish you the best of luck my friends."

Neria looked at Zevran and the ex Crow apologized. "This is something I must do, _bella._" The little mage understood even though she didn't look too happy about it. Alistair had the urge let out a snark but bit his tongue. It wasn't his place. She was a stranger in an even stranger castle. Sometimes he forgot that she spent her life in the Circle.

"If you don't mind Theron," Wynne started, "I will go with them to look for the ashes." It was a relief to know that the older woman would be going with them. "They need a mage after all."

"We'll travel together," Alistair offered, "until we must go our separate ways. We'll meet back here after we're done."

* * *

Raina couldn't stay there. Not after hearing the news. Oh how could Leliana not tell her! She had heard one of the chamber maids going off on the rumor mill about her brother. How could she not have known? Fergus was her only family left and he was poisoned. Who would do such a thing? Well, she could think of a few possibilities. But why him? Why not her?

She hurried to gather her things. The sooner she left, the better. She whistled as she tried to call Remmy to go with her. She was leaving as soon as possible for Highever. She didn't need guards. She didn't need anyone to go with her. What she needed was to go as soon as possible.

It wasn't responsible for her to leave on such a short notice but it was to be expected wasn't it? She changed from her formalwear to her old drakeskin armor. "Remmy!" She called for him again and her mabari appeared in the doorway. She smiled. "Good boy." She grabbed her daggers. "Come on boy, we're going home." He barked in approval and they headed out of her room towards the stables.

Maybe it was her worry that made her reckless. Maybe it was because she was in a hurry. Whatever it was, she had felt foolish for not paying attention….especially when someone grabbed her while she was in the stable.

Raina rammed her elbow into the abdomen of her attacker. She whirled around and the back of her hand connected with the man's face. Someone else grabbed her again, holding her arms behind her back. With as much pressure as she could, she pushed up with her legs and the tip of her boot connected with the first man's face. She bent down and the snarl of an attacking mabari was heard. The second man screamed and his grip loosened. She turned to see Remmy tear into him. She pulled out her dagger and went to the first man. She pressed it against the skin of his throat.

"Who sent you?" She demanded. He only laughed. Another grabbed her hair and pulled her back. "Remmy!" She yelled.

"Get him!" A man shouted.

She turned to see a fourth man appear and she watched in horror as he ran his sword through her mabari. A scream ripped through her mouth and it was one of the most blood curdling ones that she didn't know she was capable of. Someone must have heard. Remmy. Oh Maker, no not him. Tears streamed down her face. "No!" She cried. "No!"

It felt as if a part of her had been torn away, that a piece of her soul was now hollow and black. The mabari fell onto the stable floor with a sickening thump against the straw as his blood pooled underneath of him. Her lower lip quivered as she stared at her lost mate. Her chest heaved at the sob that escaped her. If Fergus really was sick and died…she was completely alone. Her greatest fear had come true. Part of her thought that she might as well let her attackers do whatever they wanted with her, and then there was another part scratching at the surface begging to come out. It was the part of her that wanted revenge. It was the part of her that screamed when she looked at the one who killed her mabari.

"Ah, shut up already," the one who stabbed Remmy snapped at her. Raina's jaw set and she stared up at the man. She grabbed her closet dagger and threw it at him. Satisfaction set in as she watched the blade sink into his neck.

"He didn't say she'd be this much of a hand full," the one who had her by the hair said.

"Piss off," she growled at him. "Or you'll join your friend."

"Now that's no way for a queen to talk," the man said as he jerked back her head with a tighter grip on her hair. "I'll have fun with you yet, just wait and see."

The one that had her in his grasp said nothing and hit her in the face. She told herself not to give him the satisfaction of hearing a pained sound leave her. Her jaw ached and he hit her again this time with the butt of his sword then her world went black.

* * *

Haven had been such a welcoming place.

Leaving Genitivi at the front of the tomb was unsettling for Alistair but people do what they must, don't they? He still couldn't believe that the place was real. They managed to get passed the dragon cultists and killed their leader. Seeing the high dragon was unexpected but the four of them had done their best to avoid it. Alistair didn't know what waited for them in The Gauntlet but the Guardian had been a surprise. The way he saw through the four of them sent chills down Alistair's spine.

He saw into Zevran's past regrets, Wynne's doubts, and Leliana's shaking faith. Alistair knew it was his turn. "And you Alistair…" The Guardian started. He gritted his teeth together as he tried to brace himself for what was to come. "I see that the path that led you here was not easy. There is suffering in your past. Your suffering and the suffering of others. You turned your back on the one person who needed you the most when your brother stepped in the way. Do you think that you failed her?"

Alistair wanted to say yes and desperately so. But he had a feeling that the Guardian already knew the answer. He glanced down to the stone floor and ran his tongue over his lower lip. "Yes," he finally said, knowing there was no other way around answering. "I failed her when she needed me because of my own insecurities."

"Thank you," the Guardian said, "that is all I wish to know."

"Oh Alistair," Leliana started, "you know she forgave you." He didn't know but he didn't think that he even deserved forgiving.

"And now comes the self-flagellation. That is what comes next in these things, no?" Zev piped in.

"It is sometimes difficult to see how our actions affect an outcome," Wynne added.

He offered a small smile to his companions. It was the only thing that they could do. He turned to look at the Guardian. Was their guilt good enough? Was bearing their regrets a way to buy their passage through? He had never been much of a man of faith but what little he had left was ready to just disappear.

"The way is open," the Guardian told them before he faded away.

Alistair's eyebrows furrowed together as he saw the long hallway in front of them. Echoes of ghosts lined the hallways. They worked their way through the test of riddles because Leliana had managed to answer them all. When the next door opened, he did not expect to see _her_ standing there.

"Ali," Raina greeted him with a smile. Oh that beautiful smile. If he touched her, would his hand just go right through? Seeing her after what he had faced at Ostagar had made him forget all the anger he had towards her. He just wanted to see her again.

"Here to ask me a riddle?" He asked. He couldn't help but smile back, even though he knew it wasn't really her standing before him.

She placed a hand on her hip and glared. Maker, the spirit really have her down to the very last detail. "Is that anyway to greet me, love?" Ah, was it her pre Cailan or just how he wished to see her? "It's nice to see you feeling like you have purpose, and with good friends by your side no doubt."

"Si, _bella_," Zevran replied.

"Is it really you?" Leliana whispered.

"No and yes," Raina replied. She turned to look at Alistair. "Oh, my love, you still doubt yourself but I was always in your corner. All you had to do was ask. Silly man. But you have so much more to do, and I'm sorry for what's to come."

"What does that mean?" Alistair asked.

"Good luck." Then she disappeared. He wanted her to come back.

"Are you alright my friend?" He could just picture the way Zevran was looking at him. Alistair just shook his head and continued forward. He didn't know if he trusted himself enough to talk but they needed to continue. Something told him that they were close. So close.

**A/N:** _It was my first time writing Loghain, hopefully he wasn't too bad! lol_


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** _Thank you to those who reviewed/alerted! I hope I responded to all those who reviewed. If not, kick me. In this chapter is a little reason why this is rated M. The first part is dark and unsettling. Forgive me? :D_

When Two Are One

"If things were perfect, we wouldn't have met."

The room swam. Pain seared through her body as a low groan escaped her. Her jaw tightened and throbbed. An involuntary whimper escaped her. Raina didn't know where she was. She tried to move but her body felt like she was being weighed down. Her muscles ached. Her head pounded. Had she just gone out the night before and drank too much? Oh, that would have been something that she would have done. Her eyebrows furrowed together. Wait, she wasn't just the youngest Cousland running wild and rampant. She was no longer the careless young girl, rebellious by nature and defiant by right. No. She was Queen. She had had to stop that old life and give in to responsibilities. Ah, she had stopped the life when she met _him_. A small groan escaped her lips. What in the Void had happened?

She tried to remember, but her memory had failed her. She tried to focus, but part of her didn't want to. Was she in the castle? Why hadn't anyone tried to wake… Her eyes shot open. She remembered. Oh, Maker. Fergus… Remmy. Why? She looked around quickly and found herself chained to a wall. Panic stricken, she struggled against the chains. She tried to pull her hands together but she couldn't even make her fingertips touch. She was alone, for the most part. Those around her were either unconscious or- Maker, what was that smell?

"She's awake."

No, no she wasn't. She was dreaming. This wasn't real. She was stuck in a living nightmare. She would wake up. She'd be back at home in Highever. Her mother would sooth her after waking up. Her father would sit in the study with her; tell her a story of the war against the Orlesians or a fairytale of how he met her mother. Fergus would be chasing after Oren with Oriana watching with love. Alistair would be by her side, holding her hand. Ah, that was what the dream was. Reality was never that brilliant.

"I thought she was finally done for after that last go."

"Aye, that spirit will break yet."

There were three of them. She looked up and felt a force against her cheek. Her vision exploded with white light. "If you don't stop hitting me, Maker, I swear I will kill you," she growled. There was some spirit left in her. Perhaps it was because she refused to back down. Would they break her resolve? No. No, they wouldn't. They couldn't.

"I don't think you're in a bargaining position with us, Queenie," the first man told her.

Her breathing hitched slightly and she tried to move. If it wasn't for those damn chains she might have been able to fight back. If she was going to die, she thought that she had the right to fight for her life. Wasn't that a carnal rule of life? That urge was animalistic and bred into every living being. Would she be so judged by the Maker if she gave into the urge or if she broke that rule?

"She's just like her mother, you see," another said. "Yeah, she struggled 'til the very end. Would've made your father watch if he wasn't bleeding out so quickly." A cold chill prickled against her skin. Fingers gripped her throat. Pressure against her larynx blocked her breathing. Her throat tightened as she wanted to speak but the man wouldn't let her. She wanted to call him a filthy liar. He was trying to get to her, under her skin. Oh, it was working. "I could teach you a lesson," the man growled. Her vision blurred again before she got a good look at them.

"No," the last man said before Raina felt like she could breathe again. Her chest heaved again as she sucked in any breath that she could. "He doesn't want her touched. Not just yet." Who was this 'he' that the men kept talking about? "Not until she's ready."

Ready? When would she be 'ready'? Whoever he was had wanted her beaten and broken before he wanted to touch her. Well, whoever he was, he seemed to have a good grasp on how she was. "Where am I?" She asked.

The men laughed and it was the first one who spoke to her again, "Very close to home, sweets." She squeezed her eyes shut before she opened them again to focus and saw who the men were. They weren't the same who had captured her.

"You!" She hissed. "You worked for Howe. All of you. He's dead, you bastards! What in the Void do you want with me?"

The second man tilted his head to the side. "You see, Howe was entitled to a few things while he worked for Loghain," he started.

"Stop it," the last man warned.

The second man shook his fist at the one who dared to stop him. "Why should I? 'Ts not like she's going to make it out of here alive. Might as well let her know what's going to happen." He turned his attention back to Raina. "Everything was set in motion just before your parents were killed. Howe was supposed to take the Teynir and become Arl of Denerim, but since you stopped that, plans had to change, you see." The man knelt in front of her. "Nathaniel was too much of a pussy to step up and take his father's place, so Vaughn did. Oh, he was more than willing. Once your brother's dead, he'll be the Teyrn. Loghain will step in as king and your precious Warden friend, Alistair, will die."

_Bastard._

"No," she said through gritted teeth. "You're wrong. He'll stop it. He'll stop all of you."

All three men laughed again. "You think he cares about you?" The second asked. "You left him for his brother." That wasn't what happened… The man reached out and grabbed her face. Rough calloused fingers gripped against her skin. "Right now, he's probably fallen with his Warden friends in the trap set for him outside Orzammar."

The man breathed against her skin. It was foul. It made her stomach flip and the urge to retch plagued her. Bile rose in her throat, burning the inner lining. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she stared at him. She tried to tell herself that it was due to confusion, not the mental pain they inflicted, but she knew better.

"Liar," she said. "You're lying." The man's hand travelled up her thigh, underneath her skirt. Raina reeled back as he pulled out his knife. He held the cold steel against her throat.

"I just want a little fun," he growled. _Screw your fun._

"Not in the way you want," the last, who seemed to be the leader of the three, told his companion. "I mean it."

Her eyes widened in fear. Growing up as a Teyrn's daughter, she never knew of such cruelty. It was all just a horror story made up to keep her in line, but Raina had never been the proper lady of nobility. Did that mean it served her right? Would this have happened to Anora if nothing would have changed over a year ago? She had never believed that people were capable of such cruelty until recently. It wasn't just a horror story, oh no, it was so real.

"Vaughn said I can do what I want with her!" Raina's eyes widened.

"Loghain's orders." Loghain? Oh, Anora had been right.

They really meant to kill her. They had no problem telling her who they were working for because she'd never be able to leave. Was it true what they said about Alistair? Was he in danger? Oh Maker, watch out for him. She was shackled and pinned. Should she just accept her fate? The man had pulled his knife away from her throat and sliced her leg. The skin tore and blood gushed from the wound. She screamed as he plunged the knife back into the opening. He twisted it inside of her leg and her body shook as she screamed in pain.

"Stop!" She begged, but they only laughed.

They were enjoying their sick little games. She felt a force against her cheek. They beat her until she felt the cheekbone shatter. Her left eye went black as her face became swollen. They cut her. They broke some of her bones before they brought a healer to mend them. They deprived her of food and gave her piss for water. The same pattern repeated for days. Maybe weeks. Raina had lost count of the time, but time wasn't relevant in her position. When she was close to death they fed her potions to keep her alive. They cut off her hair. They humiliated her. She bled for what seemed like days. They kept her chained to the wall so she had to release excrement on herself. She begged for death but they wouldn't give it to her.

She didn't pray to the Maker. She didn't beg Andraste for a savior. She thought about her family. She thought about Alistair. She thought about what would happen to Ferelden. Had she failed them all? Raina didn't care if she failed herself and what it meant to be a Cousland. She cared about what would happen to those she left behind. Her heart went out to them, hoping that they didn't think that she had abandoned them.

Then came the day that they left her alone, cold and mostly naked in her cell. They said 'he' was ready for her, but she had to heal. They wouldn't give her anything to speed the process up. They wanted her in pain and unable to respond. Maybe if she didn't…they'd grant her the peace she had been waiting for.

* * *

_Maker's breath…_ Alistair couldn't believe that the Urn had been real. Leliana had cried. Zevran had mouthed off a joke and Wynne prayed. It was beautiful, even he could admit that. He took a pinch, for that was all that was needed and he didn't dare take more. You never knew what else could be real if this was. Personally, he didn't want to take any chances. Logic was something that Alistair had never really had pressed upon him. Teagan had always told him to do what his heart told him, for it was the best guide a man could ever have the fortune to have. The brain could overthink, misinterpret, but your heart looked out for your best interests. Logically, he knew that he should have followed that lesson even now, but with everything he had been a part of, had faced, the heart had only been good for him when it was whole.

And it hadn't been whole for what seemed to be a very long time. They had to make haste to return to Highever. A life, perhaps two, depended on it. Leliana clutched tightly to the pouch that carried Andraste's ashes. No one could separate it from her. She had very much guarded it with her life so she could save the most important thing to her. She said that she had never felt that way since she left her old life. Alistair didn't press for any more information. Wynne had been Leliana's constant companion, consoling her when her faith had wavered and when she wanted to press on through fatigue and exhaustion.

Zevran had stayed a faithful friend. He didn't speak but knew he didn't have to. Alistair didn't know what to say. What could he say exactly? While he was thinking of Raina, Zevran's worry had been with Neria, hoping that he would see the elven mage again. Whispers of the expanding darkspawn hoard had been unsettling. Rumors of a great dragon leading them had confirmed everything that people like Loghain didn't wish to believe. It was a true Blight. Alistair had wanted to be a part of it. He had wanted to make a difference with the Wardens, but now that difference rested in Neria and Theron's hands.

He knew that he had to focus on the present, on what they were doing. He would still be able to make a difference because they all had a part to play.

It had taken them two weeks to get back to Highever and the Maker seemed to be on their side for Fergus was still alive. "I will administer the cure. It shouldn't take me long," Wynne told them. Alistair nodded to the older woman as she disappeared into the master bedroom. Leliana was next to go in. He and Zevran followed after. After everything that they had gone through, he hoped that the ashes would really work. Wynne had done exactly what she promised. Within less than an hour, Fergus opened his eyes.

Relief took over. At least something good could come out of the whole ordeal. Alistair's faith had wavered many times before, but watching as his old friend become cured of the poison that ailed him…well maybe there was hope for all the good little Andrastians.

Leliana let out a loud cry and flung herself onto the bed as she wrapped her arms around him. "What did I miss?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"A lot," Alistair told him. "What do you remember?"

"I remember… I remember that man we hired bringing my food to the office…" His voice trailed off and he looked up at Alistair. His eyes widened slightly. "Alistair, my friend," He looked at Zevran. "Zev. What are you doing here? They said you died at Ostagar."

"I am afraid that our dear Loghain has misinformed you," Zevran said. There had to be more of a reason behind the Hero of River Dane's actions. Alistair didn't want to see it, but he was forced to be logical.

"We barely made it out," Alistair added. "Fergus, you've been gone for a long time."

The oldest Cousland sat up quickly. He let out a low groan as he swayed. "Raina. What's happened to Raina?"

"We don't know, my love," Leliana replied. "I've sent her word many times over about your illness, but nothing."

"That isn't like her," Alistair said quietly.

"I agree." Fergus attempted to get out of bed. "I have to know what's happened to her. Maker, it'd be my fault for being so careless." Alistair shared the same sentiment.

"Don't put yourself through any more strain, Fergus, you don't know if you're fully healed," Leliana chided him. But he was. Alistair could see it in Fergus's face, in his eyes. He was the same man that he had been before the poison.

"I'm perfectly fine, woman," he groaned and stood up. He made his way past the group and started to gather his things. He grabbed for his armor and turned to them. "You don't understand," he said, "she knew Loghain lied about Ostagar. She made me her regent. With me out of the way, who is there for her?" Alistair felt Fergus's eyes on him. He looked up at him and sighed heavily. He should have been there, but his stubbornness had prevented him from being able to do so.

"I will go with you," he told the Teyrn.

Fergus's eyes narrowed slightly before Leliana interrupted, "We all will, and we will take the Crow who poisoned you. Justice will be had. I promise."

"What happened to me can wait until we find out what happened to my sister," he said.

"We'll ready everything for the trip to Denerim," Alistair announced quietly and left the two alone as Zevran and Wynne left with him.

"I do not like this, Alistair," Zev told him. He didn't either.

"It all seems too convenient," Wynne added. "Do you really believe Loghain is behind these things?"

"That amateur said so," the elf replied. "But I do not think he is alone."

Alistair raised an eyebrow. "Is that your professional opinion, Zevran?"

"Si."

They were walking into trouble but Alistair welcomed it. Nothing…nothing would stop him. Nothing could stop him. Haven had been farther away from Highever than Orzammar had been. He hoped that Theron and Neria hadn't faced complications so they could all go to the capital together to meet Eamon and Teagan. They would be stronger in numbers and to expose what was going on…they were going to need all the help that they could get.

* * *

When Fergus finally decided that they couldn't wait any longer, he ordered half of his guards to ready for the trip. They were gathered around the gate when the small group approaching Castle Cousland was noticed. "Theron!" Alistair exclaimed when he saw the Dalish elf. "Thank the Maker you're alright." The other man gave him a small nod as Neria rushed past them to get to Zevran. Sten followed closely behind the undeclared leader of the group and that was when he noticed the red-haired dwarf. Alistair raised an eyebrow at his friend and the elf raised his hand.

"Don't ask," he said, sounding half amused. His features turned darker after that. "I have something I must speak to you and the Teyrn about." Was bad news truly better than none at all?

"Well, what is it?" Fergus asked as he appeared next to Alistair. The younger of the two glanced at the Teryn before he turned his attention back to his friend. "Please tell me that you've heard something that could help us. Eamon is already waiting for us in Denerim." Ah yes, another Landsmeet. Alistair wasn't a fan considering what had happened the last time they had one.

"Do you still think it is wise to have one?" Theron asked.

"Teagan and Eamon seemed to think so when we were in Redcliffe," Alistair replied. He was surprised Theron had changed his mind. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Someone has to expose Loghain," Fergus growled at the Dalish elf. Alistair put a hand on his arm and nodded.

"We know," he told him. He didn't like the look Theron had given them. It was unsettling and Alistair wasn't sure how much more bad news he could take in a life time. He sighed heavily and braced himself. "What was it that you wanted to tell us?"

"While we were outside the gates of Orzammar," Theron started as he shifted from one foot to the other. "We heard some things."

"What things?" Fergus asked quickly. Alistair didn't want to rush his friend, but if it was important, it shouldn't be drawn out. It was agonizing for it to be that way. His mind wandered off to what Raina said in the Gaunlet. Well, the imprint of her at least. Had that been a warning?

"We ran into some shems…_men_," Theron corrected himself, "and they declared that Loghain was king. The gossip among the merchants had been the same. Alistair… Teyrn Cousland…The queen has been missing for some time now."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** _Thank you to those who reviewed/alerted! Thanks to Saga for reading this over. _

When Two Are One

"If things were perfect, we wouldn't have met."

"You're lying," Fergus accused Theron. His voice was so raw, harsh and wavering. It was the kind you would expect from a brother but there was a ferocity that laced his words. It was a ferocity that Alistair could understand.

"I'm sorry," Theron said, "but I'm not."

Alistair felt his stomach clenched. He had wanted to believe that his friend was lying as well but he knew the elf well enough to know that it wasn't true. Fergus swayed beside him but Alistair caught him by his shoulders to steady him. The Teyrn was as white as a ghost and he wondered if he looked the same. Raina… missing… It couldn't be true. He refused to believe it. His jaw tightened and his eyes watered. He forced down the lump that had formed in his throat. He would find her. Maker be damned, he would find her.

"Fergus," he started but he choked on his words. Alistair let out an awkward cough to clear his throat and tried again, "I will find her but we must go to Denerim." The Teyrn nodded. Good. They were back on track but his old friend had grown silent with worry and it didn't help Alistair in his faith in himself when he believed that he would find her. Fergus brushed past him to find Leliana as Zevran moved by his side.

"There is more, no?" the Antivan asked as he raised a curious eyebrow at the Dalish.

Theron ran his tongue over his lower lip and nodded. "I didn't want to tell the Teyrn just yet," he said, lowering his voice as he did so. "The gossip also suggested foul play. They're blaming her disappearance on Bann Teagan. They say that the Arl of Denerim saw the two together." The elf moved his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"That is a lie," Zevran said. "She would never."

Theron shook his head. "I don't know the queen well enough to know Zev but…"

Whatever else had been said was lost on Alistair. His body grew cold. His muscles tensed. His stomach churned as anger started to build up deep within him. Teagan. No. That was not true. He wouldn't believe it. He couldn't believe it. The man was a father to him and would never betray him that way. He just couldn't. "I…" he started to speak but words were lost on him.

He felt hands grip his shoulders with a little shake. "Brat prince, listen to me," Zev said quickly. "If you believe such a tale then you don't deserve the Queen at all. Do you understand me?"

Yes. He did. Alistair nodded slowly and pulled himself on top of the horse that was given to him for the trip.

"What are you doing?" Theron asked.

Alistair gave the two elves a hard look before his eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm going ahead," he told them. "Hurry if you like but I'm not wasting another moment." He watched the Antivan grin and the elf jumped on his own horse before Neria climbed on the back with him. "Get the rest of them to Denerim safely. We'll meet you at Eamon's Estate," he told Theron and without another word he dug his heels into the side of the horse as he raced away from Castle Cousland.

He rode as quickly as he could. He pushed his horse to its limit yet it still wasn't enough for Alistair. He needed to get to Denerim. In all truth, he had left Highever quickly because he couldn't bear to see the look on Fergus's face when he found out. Blame would have surely been placed on him. The more Alistair thought about it, the more he was sure that it was his fault. Everything Raina had said to him when they first parted ways, every self loathing moment, and every pitiful glance that he had received had led up to this moment. It had been because he was unable to stand against his brother.

He hadn't been able to stand against anyone. But that was no more. He had changed, he knew. If it was for the better, well, he would find that out later.

Determination set in as he rode through the night to cut the travel time in half that it would have been to Denerim in any normal circumstance. He had only stopped when he had to. It was a welcome reprieve for his companions, he was sure, but they didn't dwell longer than need be. It was a miracle that the horses hadn't fallen over. He knew he should have been concerned with Zevran and Neria but he was sure that the two would understand.

When they had reached the gates of Denerim, Alistair slipped off his horse and gave it a gentle pat against its dark auburn fur as he led it through the familiar pathway up to the now closed wooden gates.

"It looks like we'll be running into some difficulty, my friend," Zevran said next to him.

Alistair looked at the two elves. Both looked extremely exhausted. Guilt had set in for a brief moment before thoughts of what Raina might be going through cut right through that. "Let me handle this," he told them before approaching the gate.

He went over the different things that he could say in his head. Finesse was more Zevran's department but he didn't want to risk any potential racist cracks from the guards that would hinder their arrival into the city.

"State your business, ser," the city guard started.

"Since when has Denerim been closed off?" Alistair asked, looking between the two men in front of him.

"Ever since the queen's disappearance, ser," the second man answered. "By order of the new king."

"Aye," the first agreed. "Wait a minute… Don't I know you? Yes! You're a Grey Warden."

Alistair made a face and shook his head. "No," he told him. "No, I'm not." A traceable detection of remorse lingered in his voice as he waited for judgment from the men. He would play it cool so they would let him by but his patience was wearing thin.

"That's not what the reports say," the man argued. Alistair heard Neria let out a small squeak behind him but Zevran silenced her. No one would be outed this day.

He couldn't help but let out a bitter laugh. "You should have them checked again, now if you excuse me," he said and started to make his way past the guards. When the first man placed a hand against Alistair's chest to stop him, he swatted his hand away. "Don't," he warned, "touch me again."

"I know you though," the other man protested before Zevran grabbed his hand and twisted it around to the man's back. A dagger pressed against the small of his back.

"I suggest you drop it kind ser and let us pass," the elf hissed. "It would be beneficial for all, no?"

"Is there a problem?" Great. Someone else was joining in. Zev pushed the guard away and Alistair felt the small hairs on the back of his neck start to stand. It was the familiar surge of magic. He turned his head to tell Neria to knock it off. He opened his mouth to do so but she interrupted him.

"Sorry," she said quickly.

"Now you're in trouble," the second man said. Alistair wanted to tell him to grow up but shut his mouth quickly before he looked up to see that the man coming towards them had been Sergeant Kylon.

"Alistair!" The older man exclaimed in surprise.

He nodded his head slightly. "It is nice to see you again," he said. "Now will you let me pass? Eamon is expecting me." Curt but to the point.

Kylon closed the space between them as he dismissed the other two guards. "Has this anything to do with rumored Landsmeet?" He asked in a quiet voice. Alistair shook his head 'yes.' The man before him seemed relieved. "Loghain was a good man," he told him, "but as king, his intentions are sorely misplaced. I suggest you visit Arl Vaughn to question about your missing one."

He turned to walk away but Alistair grabbed his arm. "What do you know about that?" He demanded.

Kylon turned halfway to look at him before he took his arm back. "I am in a very compromising position," he told him. "But someone like you can get things done that someone like myself cannot."

Alistair understood. Good man were far and few in this land. If he had been able to do something without losing his position, he would have but as it was, Denerim needed a man like Kylon. "I have friends following who will be arriving with Fergus Cousland. Allow them to pass?" He asked.

The Sergeant nodded. "Of course."

"What did he say?" Neria asked as Kylon walked away. Alistair watched the older man leave then looked back to the mage and the assassin.

"I think he's going to let us pass," he replied.

"Good," Zev began. "I was starting to think we'd have our lovely Warden here use her feminine wiles to convince-" _Smack! _Alistair grinned as the sound of the little elven mage slapping Zevran. He shook his head and the gates opened before them.

"Let's try to keep a low profile, okay?" Alistair begged his friends.

Zev let out a small laugh. "Why of course," he said but he didn't like the look the elf was giving him. He eyed the Antivan for a moment as he looked around. "So Raina is missing," he said. "I have contacts that I must get in touch with. I will come to the estate afterwards." Zevran took Neria's hand in his before brushing his lips across her knuckles and disappearing into the crowd.

"He does this all the time, doesn't he?" she asked almost breathlessly.

Alistair laughed a bit. "Yes," he replied. He made a motion for her to follow him. "This is your first time in Denerim, isn't it?"

"Second," she told him, "but I'm still not use to it." Her eyes widened as she looked around. "You don't need to worry about me though. Concentrate on Raina." She reached out and touched his arm. "We'll find her."

What if it was too late? He frowned at her and his breath caught in his throat. He hoped that she was right. He forced a small smile on his face. "Come on then, the estate is just over there."

* * *

"Alistair, you can't just charge in and without serious repercussions." Eamon. He was always the sensible one, wasn't he? Alistair paced in the Arl's study as he, Teagan, and Neria watched. Was he going to listen? No. Of course he wasn't. He was setting a plan into a motion. A plan he was sure that Zevran and Neria would be a part of. "You don't even know if she's there."

Alistair whirled around on his heels to face the older man. "Kylon is a good man," he told him. "I don't think he would lie to me and if that's the case then Zevran will find out the truth."

"Do you really trust the Crow?" Eamon asked.

Alistair watched as Neria opened her mouth to say something but he held up a hand to let her know that it was ok. "Yes," he replied as he looked at the Arl. "I trust him with everything that I have. He has no reason to betray the Couslands or anyone he holds dear." Neria looked satisfied with the reply and crossed her arms in front of her body, waiting for the older man to have a retort.

"Brother," Teagan started, "if anyone can find out the truth, then it is them. We must trust them."

At least one of them had been sensible. Alistair had never felt so proud of the man that had practically raised him. The Bann of Rainsfere had saved him from Arlessa Isolde sending him off to an arm of the Chantry far away from Redcliffe. He wasn't sure how his life would have turned out if the Lady had been successful.

"That is easy for you to say, Teagan. Half the nobility thinks that she ran off with you," Eamon snapped back at him.

Alistair let out a small groan. This was what Loghain wanted. This was what Vaughn wanted. They wanted those against them to fight, to doubt each other, and to be in such a discord that they couldn't achieve their goal. The armies had been raised through the Grey Warden treaties and were ready to face the Blight but they also had to unite the men and women of Ferelden. If they couldn't get Maric's Shield and the rest of the nobility's armies, Alistair wasn't sure what they had would be enough. They needed a sound leader as much as they needed the Grey Wardens.

He looked at Teagan and wished that he hadn't seen the pain on other man's face. The man that he looked up to as a father sighed as he glanced up to see Alistair watching him. "I would never, you know that, don't you?"

Alistair stopped pacing and clapped his hand on his shoulder. "I do," he replied with a nod. He took a step back in time to see Zevran coming in. "Any news?"

The Antivan nodded. "A maid from the Alienage who use to work in the castle had seen Raina be dragged away by three men. She's been in hiding, afraid. Understandably so, no? " Zevran scowled. "Teyrn Cousland has arrived and has brought his lovely piece of evidence for the Landsmeet."

"Evidence?" Eamon asked.

Alistair nodded. "You started this Landsmeet, Eamon. Maker have mercy on those attending."

* * *

"I want to help." Fergus's natural Cousland defiance had a firm grip on those four simple words. The oldest of the Cousland siblings had always been the more focused, the more responsible, and honor bound due to his status as heir but Alistair had always known that he and Raina had more in common than most would have thought. There was no question that Fergus would do anything for his sister and well, the help would be most welcomed.

Theron had taken Sten, Wynne, and Oghren to investigate the Alienage for more evidence to use in the Landsmeet while Alistair had taken the helm for a rescue mission. At least he hoped that it would be one and not a body recovery. He felt himself rock at the thought. Maker, help him.

"Fergus…" He started.

"I'm not going to sit and wait around while you all are gone. You may love her, Alistair but she is my _sister_!" With the look on his face, there was no arguing. Alistair just nodded.

"Alright," he agreed. "We could use you as a distraction to keep Vaughn busy while we slip in."

"And you think the three of you will be enough?" The Orlesian accent announced Leliana's presence. "I want to help as well."

"I'll keep him distracted for as long as you need. There is no way that he will ignore a Teyrn," Fergus said. "When you find her, let me know because I will make that sorry son of a bitch pay for whatever has been done to her."

"How are we going to get in?" Neria asked.

Leliana let out a sheepish cough. "I may be able to help," she replied. "It is not my first time breaking into the Arl's home." Alistair wanted to ask how that was possible but he had seen her skills. He remembered when she told him there were parts of her past that no one knew, no one except Fergus who gave his wife a small smile of comfort.

So a plan was set despite the protests of Eamon who swore that it would cause political repercussions but no one wanted to listen to him. Politics be damned. Alistair, Zevran, Neria and Leliana snuck into the castle through the back as Fergus provided and ample amount of distraction to Vaughn and his guards. Going unnoticed however was a different story. The rogues had been able to hide themselves in the shadows but Alistair and Neria were left to figure things out on their own. Luckily, the mage was able to cast spells that helped their way through the castle as they made way to the dungeons.

"Who goes there?" A guard demanded as Alistair drew his sword. Arms shot out from the prison cell and grabbed the guard, ramming him into the railing before the hands… hands of a man, took the keys from the guard's belt loop and unlocked the door to his cell.

"I apologize," the man said, another Orlesian accent. "But your arrival provided an opportune moment." The dark haired man looked up. "I am Riordan of the Grey Wardens."

"It's nice to meet another," Alistair greeted him. "I'm not a Warden but Neria here is."

"Ah, you must be Alistair," Riordan said with a grim smile. "Duncan spoke of you often." That had been surprising for him. He resisted the urge to ask because he didn't want to waste more time that was needed. "What brings you to these dungeons? Not that I'm complaining, of course."

"We're looking for Queen Raina," he replied. "Have you heard anything?"

The Orlesian shook his head. "I am sorry. I was recently locked in here but if she is anywhere, she might be deeper in the dungeons." Riordan handed him the set of keys. "This may help you."

Alistair gave him his thanks. "If need be, you may go to the Arl of Redcliffe's estate, they will help you there."

"We must move quickly, Alistair," Zevran reminded him, "we don't know how long the dear Teyrn can provide a distraction." They bid their fair wells to Warden before Alistair lead them to the lower parts of the dungeons.

From that moment, they were unable to hide from the guards. What they were doing do there…Alistair grimaced at the scene. Dead bodies were strewn to the side of the walls in piles. Various torture devices hung from the ceiling. Cries echoed through the stone halls and the stench of blood had been over powering, Alistair fought back the urge to vomit. "Maker…" he whispered.

"This is…this is sick," Neria whispered. He couldn't agree more.

"Let's look quickly," Alistair ordered. "Be on a look out for guards."

* * *

Her cell was dark. Raina wasn't sure if it was because of the lighting or if she was beginning to black out. She didn't know how long she would be able to withstand the things that they did to her. Her body ached. She was growing frail. Scars and fresh wounds plagued her body. She closed her eyes and rested against the cool stone of the dungeon. She was careful where she placed her wrists and ankles because the shackles were starting to cut into her skin. Raina bit her lower lip to keep back the forming whimper.

No one had come by that day. Something…something was going on. Her heart began to race at the idea that someone might be coming for her but realistically, she knew that wasn't true. No one knew where she was. How could she expect them to?

She was going to die if she couldn't escape. But not now. No… she wanted to sleep. She couldn't move due to exhaustion. Her ears perked up slightly when she heard one of the doors open. Her instincts told her to hide but her body told her that she was going nowhere. Her vision blurred in a watery mess as footsteps started to come closer to her. She could hear people talking. They were coming for her. The voices were getting louder. Oh Maker, don't let them come for her. Don't let them touch her.

The cell door swung open and after the loud crash of metal hitting stone. Silence. "No," she begged, "stay away from me."

"Oh thank the Maker." …Leliana? No. It was her mind playing tricks.

"She's hurt."

Wait did she know that voice? There was a jingle of keys and she felt the pressure of her shackles slacken. Now was her chance. She could fight. She could run. The moment she felt someone touch her, with the last ounce of her strength she rammed her palm against the man's jaw. Laughter. She knew that laugh too. No, they were playing games with her. They wanted her to think those things. They wanted to give her hope because they would take even more pleasure in taking it all away from her.

"Raina, stop. Ray, it's me." What? "Leliana, keep watch."

"No," she protested, refusing to look at the person in front of her. Arms wrapped around her body and she started to cry. "I can't. Stop it. Don't touch me…"

"It's okay," the man told her. "I've got you. You're safe."

Raina pulled back slightly. Safe? She blinked slowly and focused her eyes to see Alistair's face looking down at her. Her fingers gripped onto his shoulders. "Alistair?"

"Yes, love, it's me," he said with a small nod.

"I…" Her voice cracked as she gave away to a sob.

"Neria, can you heal her?"

A small, elven woman appeared next to her. "I'll try," she said.

On her other side, Zevran knelt next to her with a poultice in his hand. "Take this, _bella._ We're getting you out of here." She took the health poultice as she felt a warm sensation tingle against her skin.

"I can't heal all of her wounds," the elf…Neria told Alistair.

He shook his head. "That's fine. I'll carry her out of here." Without another word, he lifted her into his arms. Raina rested against him as she felt his lips against her forehead. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I'll never leave your side again."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** _Thank you to those who reviewed/alerted! This chapter is a little short but mostly because I wanted to save the major plot point for the next chapter. Thank you to Saga for reading over this for me. xoxo_

When Two Are One

"If things were perfect, we wouldn't have met."

Another mage, by the name of Wynne, had tended to Raina's wounds and healed her fully when they returned to Arl Eamon's estate. Several people were arguing with the Arl, but Alistair just picked her up and took her away to one of the rooms. She wanted to tell him that she could walk herself but that would have been a lie. Though she liked him being so close to her again, she just wanted to rest. She didn't care what was going on in the Alienage. She didn't care who set up whom. Sleep. She felt like she hadn't slept for days.

She felt herself be set down onto a warm and soft bed. A small groan escaped her and she squeezed her eyes shut. She felt Alistair start to move away but her hand shot out and grabbed him by the wrist. "Don't go," she begged. Her eyes fluttered open to look at him. He looked like he was battling within himself for a moment before a small smile crossed his features.

"Alright," he told her. "I'll just be over there if you need me." She felt better knowing that he was in the room.

She opened her mouth to say something when the door burst open. A small yelp escaped her and she was terrified until her eyes set on her brother. "Fergus!" She cried out as he ran to his sister. His arms wrapped around her tightly.

"I was so afraid, sister," he told her. They had lost their whole family. The last thing they wanted had been to lose each other. "I knew he'd get you out." She didn't say anything but she just clung to her brother. He was safe. He was alive. She faintly remembered what she had heard about him. Fergus turned and looked at where Alistair was sitting. "I owe you a debt that cannot be repaid, Alistair."

The other man just nodded. Maker knew what he was thinking. She opened her mouth to say something but she found it difficult to breath. Her brother's vice grip did nothing to make it better.

"Fergus," Raina said as her voice seemed strained.

"Yes?"

"Please do loosen your grip on me. It's getting hard to breathe."

A small laugh left her brother as he let go of her. "Sorry," he apologized. "Get some sleep. There's a big day tomorrow."

The Landsmeet. Some of the conversation she had heard had been about it. They were trying to usurp her own usurper, Loghain. Good, but Andraste help her she didn't feel right about things. She couldn't put her finger on what exactly it was, but in the words of her father, all things came in time. It had suddenly gotten quiet. Raina looked around to see that Fergus had left without her even realizing it. She turned back to Alistair. "Will you come sit with me?" She asked.

He nodded and came to the bed, sitting down next to her. "Raina… I…"

"What happened to Vaughn?" She asked quietly before she rested back into the bed. She pulled the covers over her shoulder as she stared up at her beautiful rescuer. Honestly, she was almost afraid to hear the answer. If he lived…the things that he was capable of doing or saying had terrified her. What would the nobles even do when they found out that she was alive? They had gone far too long thinking that she was dead. Yes, it was time to bring order back to Ferelden.

"He's dead," Alistair told her gently. Raina moved and rested her head on his lap. Good. That was what she wanted to hear. She remembered her torturer's slip when they had said his name. "I killed him myself."

She moved her head to look up at him. "Why did you come rescue me?" Was it honor? Was it the right thing to do? Or was it…

"I think you know the answer," he said to her. She felt her heart pound against her chest. Yes she supposed that she did. It had taken them quite some time to get to the point of where they were at in that very moment. With a slow nod, she laid her head back down on his lap. Her tongue ran along her lower lip and she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry for everything," she told him.

"As am I." She felt his finger run through her hair gently. "When…when I saw what had been done to you," he continued, yet it sounded like he could almost choke on his words. "I'm grateful that Wynne and Neria were around. I couldn't…" Raina reached out a hand to search his out and when she found it, her fingers laced with his. "I can't lose you," he told her. "Once was world shattering, twice would have been the end of me."

Her eyes watered. He loved her still. She didn't know why she had ever doubted that. She sniffled and closed her eyes. The weight of everything had been too much for her to bear at the moment. She would deal with everything the next day.

A soft sigh escaped her. "I still love you," she whispered. "More than anything."

* * *

Her last whispered words before she fell asleep rang loudly through the room. A small smile crossed his features. His thumb stroked against her cheekbone with her head still in his lap. He was amazed at his own ability for self control with her being so close but that was what she needed. She just needed comfort, someone to be close…someone to protect her. He had made a promise. He was never going to leave her side again and he would make damn sure of that.

He needed to speak with Eamon and Fergus to see how everything would go in the morning but as he tried to move, he felt her arm wrap around him. He moved again and heard a groan of protest. He smirked a bit and wiggled until he was lying down and was able to hold her closer to him.

It felt good to have her close again. They had both grown so much. Alistair bit his lower lip as he heard her whimper in her sleep. Nightmares perhaps? He softly cooed her back into a peaceful sleep. He kissed her forehead. "I love you too," he told her. He'd be a liar to say otherwise. He had let that love go once and look where it got him. He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

Which lead to the problem about her being queen. While it wasn't really a problem in itself, he wasn't a king. He wasn't king material. He had never wanted it which was why he was fine being raised by Teagan. No, he had been more than fine by it. He wouldn't have been the man that he was without him. He knew that he was supposed to take his place as Bann when the time came, but something in the back of his head told him that the older man knew this day would come. Alistair had never thought that Cailan had made a very good king but the title was his by right…

But now Alistair was faced with a choice. He was the only Theirin left in Ferelden…in Thedas for that matter. Well, as far as he knew. Nobles loyal to Loghain would be tough to sway and he already had a feeling that Arl Eamon was going to push a decision that no body really wanted. As he craned his neck back to look at Raina again he knew his own choice had been made but he would wait to reveal it. Not until the right moment when he knew that she was going to need his voice more than ever.

He owed her that much…and more.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep next to her. The warmth of her body against his had made it easier to relax. He felt like he hadn't been able to in days. He slept, dreamless until he heard a gasp and the warmth against his body had disappeared. Alistair's eyes shot open and his arm reached out for Raina, who was sitting up on the side of the bed.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

Alistair rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "That's nothing to apologize about."

She let out a short laugh. "There's plenty."

He offered her a soft smile as he extended his hand out towards her. "Come back here and sleep," he said. His head tilted down as he stared at her. Her body started to shake and he sat up. He touched her shoulder gently and she flinched. He understood. "It's okay," he told her. "You're safe now." He knew it would take some time for her to be able to believe that and he was willing to wait. He would wait forever if he needed to.

"I know," she whispered and then coughed to clear her throat. "I know," she repeated a little louder. "I just had this strong feeling that they were coming back for me." A small sniffle escaped her. "I miss Remmy." Raina turned her head to look at him and Alistair could see the red staining her eyes. She bit down on her lower lip as it had begun to quiver. "Do you know… do you know what happened to him?"

Alistair shook his head before he gently touched her arms to pull her back onto the bed with him. Raina rolled to her side and rested her head against his chest as he wrapped an arm around her body. Maybe touching her had been a bad idea but part of him felt like she needed it, that it would help her feel connected with the reality that she was no longer in that dark and dank dungeon. "Will you tell me?" He asked softly. Maybe she needed to talk about it.

Her fingers gripped onto the front of his shirt. "He died protecting me," she replied, voice wavering. "When he was given to me on my fifth name day, Father had always said that Remmy would be my constant companion. He would go with me everywhere and he did. He grew proud and large. He was the most beautiful mabari…"

"With a bite that could send anything to the Void."

She let out a short snort of a laugh. It wasn't out of happiness or because it felt like it was the appropriate thing for the moment. No, it felt bittersweet, even to him. "That he did," she replied. Silence fell between them for a few minutes before she decided to speak again, "He deserved better." He agreed. She and her faithful mabari both did.

"We will find out what happened to his body," he told her, "I promise." He glanced down in time to see her nod as she closed her eyes.

"I hope the Maker is in need of stubborn dogs." It had been his turn to laugh.

"By the loads." He grinned a bit as he still looked at her. She looked more comfortable now. With the trust issues gone or almost gone, the details didn't matter to him; he knew that there was a bright future for them. He watched her smile and he kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight, Ali."

"Night, Ray."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** _Thank you to Addira and CCBug for reviewing. I haven't abandoned this. It's just…Mass Effect. I'm not sure if I have to expand on that. Lol xoxo Thank you for sticking with me. Thanks Saga for helping get this thing along _

When Two Are One

"If things were perfect, we wouldn't have met."

The Landsmeet had already started by the time that Raina arrived. Alistair was already inside with Theron and Neria as Loghain put the Grey Wardens on trial. She could hear Fergus's booming voice as he put the "new king's" integrity and judgment in question, furthering his proof with the one who had tried to poison him. She lingered outside of the large wooden door as they spoke of Arl Vaughn and who they had found in his dungeon.

"I can't do this," she whispered, shaking. She couldn't face the humiliation, the stares, and the whispers.

"Ah, _bella_, you can." She looked to see Zevran by her side. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder as his other touched her forearm gently. "Your father believed in you. Your brother believes in you. As do I and your brat prince lover." The Antivan smirked. "Remember, you do not have to do anything." She knew. But she also knew that she needed to.

When she had woken up in the morning, she had decided what must be done for the sake of Ferelden. She only hoped that those who would be angered by it would forgive her. Zevran pushed open the doors.

"And where is your proof?" It had been Loghain speaking. "Let ghosts lie where they belong, in their graves."

The first person Raina set eyes on was Alistair. Though his back was to her, she watched his body tense as his hands curled into fists. "I would not cast ghosts aside so easily, Loghain," he said to the older man.

"Is that so? And what makes you think that a bastard has any weight in this room?" It was another man who had spoken, a nameless bann that Raina had forgotten long ago. Clearly he had been on the side of the 'king.' Raina pitied him as she did Loghain. They all wanted what they thought was best for their country in troubled times, but cruelty was never the way to go about it.

Gasps echoed through the hall. Nobles glanced nervously at each other. Some cried out in rage and others were shocked into silence. Raina just wished that she could see Alistair's face. She glanced to the side to see that Zevran had not left her. The blonde dipped his head slightly with a smile on his face. She would thank him later for staying there.

"Because," Raina finally announced her presence, "there is a ghost among you, for those who thought me dead." With her head held high, she made her way to stand by Alistair with the Wardens. Her tongue rolled over her lower lip. Her eyes fell on Loghain, who to his credit, kept a stoic face. "But I assure you, I am quite the opposite." Her voice seemed louder because the room had dove into silence.

"What is the meaning of this?" She didn't know who spoke, but they would get their answer nonetheless.

"When I received news that my brother fell ill, I rushed to be by his side," she told the nobles who would listen. "On my way, I was taken by several men, losing my mabari during the fight. There I was, held in the Arl's dungeon, tortured for…" Her voice trailed off as she shook her head. "Well…time was lost to me in there." Raina swallowed hard. "The man responsible was nothing but a puppet to he who wanted me out of the way; the man you call king in my stead."

"You have no proof," Loghain spat at her.

"I would listen to what she has to say, Loghain," Bann Sighard, an old friend of her father's, called out.

"As would I," Arl Wulff agreed.

She smiled sadly at them before she looked at Loghain. "But I do," she said. "You'll find a man in Sergeant Kylon's custody who kindly turned himself in after my rescue." She smoothed out the front of her dress and sighed. "Lords and Ladies, Banns, Arls. The usurper wants you to side against the Wardens, but they are our only hope to defeat the Blight-"

"One might call you the usurper, Your Highness," Bann Ceorlic spoke up next to Loghain's side. "The throne belongs to Theirin blood. Cailan is dead, along with your claim."

Raina felt heat rush to her face. She didn't know what to say to them. She didn't know what she could say. He was right. She didn't want to be queen. She hadn't wanted to marry Cailan. The words 'you're right' were on her lips. Zevran moved from her side to Neria and she knew that she had to handle this on her own. She opened her mouth to speak but Alistair's voice rang out instead.

"There's still a Theirin in Ferelden," he said. "If he must be king, then he accepts." He glanced at her and smiled. "If you'll have me."

Oh Maker, he didn't even have to ask. Part of her wanted to argue, knowing that he hadn't wanted this before and now with her…she'd live her days in guilt knowing that his unhappiness was her fault, but as she watched him wink at her, something told her that they would be okay.

"Then it is settled." That time it had been Eamon who spoke. One thing that her father had taught her was not to show fear no matter how scared you were. She was terrified of the Bannorn's judgment. Alistair gave her hand a small squeeze and the fear started to fade away.

"Nothing is settled," Loghain said.

"Father, listen to reason," Anora begged with Nathaniel by her side.

"Then a vote it is," Fergus called out.

It was the traditional Landsmeet way, Raina supposed. It almost seemed fitting that everything would come out in the open then. The first Landsmeet she had ever participated in had changed her life and now over a year later, there she was again with her life going in directions she would have never dreamed of.

The evidence that Theron had brought about the slave trade in the Alienage, Fergus's poisoning, Raina's life, and the fact that past hatred had blinded an old general had all come into play and the Bannorn ruled in favor to Alistair and Raina ruling side by side and granting the Wardens whatever means necessary to stop the Blight.

But he wouldn't go down easily. She wondered if anyone had really expected him to. He pulled out his sword and pointed it at Alistair. If it couldn't be settled by words, then steel would do. Raina itched to interject, but she knew the rules just as everyone else did.

"It looks like he's picked up a few moves, no?" Zevran asked as he moved next to her again.

"I see you've taught him well," she mused as she tried not to wince while watching.

"Let's see if he puts it to good use."

And he did. The clash of steel sounded like thunder. Alistair rolled out of the way from a shield bash. He turned and found a weak spot in Loghain's armor. It was an opportunity that he did not miss. Blood tipped his blade as he pulled it from the wound. The Hero of River Dane conceded after a few minutes.

"Perhaps there is more of Maric in you than I first thought," he told him. The blonde didn't say anything as he extended his hand out to Loghain to help him to his feet.

"I don't know," he replied, "but what I do know is honor. There is no honor in the things you've done, Loghain and I'm sorry but Ferelden law does dictate…"

"I know the laws, boy," Loghain said with a small smile. He looked at Raina. "I did not wish you harm," he told her and she believed him. "I just needed you out of the way. I'm sorry it had to come to this."

Their eyes met and she swore that she saw a glimpse of the man that he had been known to be. She remembered the men in the dungeon said that Vaughn told them they could do what they liked with her but it had been a nameless 'him' who had ordered otherwise.

"You can't kill him!" Anora's shriek made them pause.

"Anora," Loghain began to shush his daughter, but the former queen looked at Raina and Alistair.

"Surely there is another way," she begged. "He is still a hero to the people. Perhaps make him a Warden? Your numbers are low and he would prove to be a valuable asset."

The silent Orlesian in the room, whom Alistair told her they had also found in the dungeon, stepped forward. Riordan had been his name. She wondered if he realized that all eyes were on him. The final decision lay with Raina and Alistair and she could already see the conflicting emotions on his face. "She is right, Your Highness," Riordan said to Alistair, already addressing him as if he were king. "With the Archdemon drawing closer and only three in Ferelden, we need more Wardens."

Alistair looked at her and she touched his arm. "I don't wish to take a father from his daughter," she told him. As hers had been taken. He nodded. The memory of Duncan was still fresh on his mind, she was sure, but there was nothing that they could do. "If it was Teagan…" She said softly. Alistair held up a hand, stopping her from finishing because he understood.

"You can't seriously be thinking about letting him live," Theron argued. "He's a traitor!"

"I know!" Alistair yelled. "I know." His voice calmed the second time. Raina hoped that he would see reason, that the compassion she knew he was capable of would overrun any desire for vengeance. "Do you really think that he would keep the oath?"

"You can ask me yourself," Loghain interrupted.

Alistair glared at him. "Your opinion is not the one that matters." He turned his attention to the Dalish elf. "If he is to die, why not let him die atoning for the things that he has done?" He asked. "He betrayed the Wardens and Cailan, so what better way for him to fix what he's done than becoming a Warden?"

"It is an honorable position that he doesn't deserve," Theron replied.

Alistair reached out and touched his friend's shoulder. "The honor is yours," he told him with a small smile. "Be the leader I know you're capable of being."

The elf thought about it. His jaw tightened as he glanced to the ground. He sighed as he looked at Riordan. "And you think this is best?" The older man nodded. Theron extended his hand out to Loghain. "If I come to regret this…"

"I assure you, you won't."

* * *

"You surprised me today."

Alistair looked up from where he was sitting to see Raina in the doorway and he smiled a bit at her. "Funny story," he said. "I woke up this morning and thought it was a good day to get engaged."

"Again?" She raised a hand and pushed some dark hair out of her face as he made a motion for her to come into his room.

"Again," he agreed with a nod. She moved in front of him and he took her hands in his. "I think Theron is upset with me. He wouldn't look at me as he left with Neria, Riordan and Loghain." Part of him couldn't blame the elf for wanting nothing to do with him. If he had been in that position, he would have felt the same way.

Raina wrapped her arms around him and he rested his head against her stomach. Her fingers ran through his blonde hair, scraping lightly against his scalp. He squeezed his eyes tightly, wanting to know that this was really real. They were going to be married, actually married. He as the king and she as his queen.

"I haven't thanked you properly for saving me," she said lightly.

Alistair pulled back as he raised his hand to grip onto her arms to make sure that she wouldn't move away. "I like to think that you have the rest of our lives for that, love." He watched as a smile spread across her lovely features.

"Aye," she agreed. "That we do."

"Do you think that Theron will ever forgive me?" His jaw tightened as he asked her. He knew that she didn't know the Dalish elf well enough to give him a proper answer, but he didn't want that. He wanted to hear something that would make him feel better. Her eyebrows creased together and he knew that he wasn't going to get what he wanted.

"Give him time," she replied.

It seemed the wisest answer to give. Alistair just nodded before he pulled her into his lap. Having her near…just made him feel better. He couldn't believe how long they had been separated and not speaking. They had a lot to make up to each other, Alistair knew that much, and he was looking forward to the time spent doing so.

Raina smiled warmly at him. The palms of her hands brushed against his cheeks. "Will you be joining them on the ride to Redcliffe?" She asked. Truth be told, he hadn't given it much thought. He knew he wouldn't be welcome among the Wardens. Maybe with Neria, but that was because she didn't know any better. But as a man of honor, his feelings told him to go anyway. Theron needed him. Teagan needed him. But there was one more person who needed him, a person he had promised not to leave again.

"I can't leave you," he said, eyebrows knitting together slightly.

"Ah, but you can," she told him. "I can see that you need this. I'll have Fergus with me. I would say I have Zev too, but I don't think he'll part from his lovely Warden." Ah, yes. That. He didn't think that Neria and Zev's romance would go unnoticed to her, but he was glad to see that she was happy for him. He didn't think her brother would leave unless forced to, even if it were for Highever.

Alistair raised an eyebrow as a smirk crossed his features. "Have I told you how much I love you?" He asked. He knew that their relationship would still be tested and that the trust had to be built from the ground up again, but there was one thing that was definitely there between them and that was love. No one could deny that.

She laughed and leaned in towards him before her face scrunched slightly. "Not lately," she replied. "But I think I'm due for a reminder."

"I love you."

"And I love you."

"Stay with me?" It was a bold request, but he knew if he were to face the Archdemon in the days to come with his friends…bold was exactly what was needed.

Their lips met as he pulled her closer to him, letting her know how much he wanted her there with the feel of him. A soft groan escaped her lips as she kissed him back. Tension from being apart grew between them. The memories of their last time together surfaced. They had both clumsily fumbled with each other in a novice beginning. He'd be lying if he said he had been with another woman since her, and he hoped that her anger when he had asked meant that she hadn't been with Cailan either.

A hand went to the small of her back as he turned them around to lie on the bed. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise, but he did not miss the grin as he kissed her again. His hand trailed up her thigh underneath her skirt and he felt her stiffen.

He looked at her, confused for a moment. She looked as if she had been in pain, even though he knew she had been healed…though as his fingers lingered he could feel the puckered scar of what would have resulted from a knife wound.

"What's wrong?" He asked, voice gruff as he looked at her.

Raina frowned. "I can't," she said. "I'm sorry."

He was a fool. He had no idea about the extent of the things that she had been through. Alistair removed his hand quickly and cupped the side of her face. "I am the one that's sorry," he apologized. "Forgive me, I did not think."

She smiled sadly at him. "There's nothing to forgive."

He knew it didn't need saying that he would wait for her until she was ready. He kissed her again before he rolled to her side and wrapped his arms around her. He would leave for Redcliffe in the morning and he couldn't think of a better way of spending the night.

* * *

Raina swallowed hard. The last time she had stood at the castle gates to watch the king and his men leave had been at the beginning of the Blight. Now it was the end. She knew it. They all knew it. It was only a matter of time until they saw the outcome. She only hoped that it didn't end the same way for Alistair as it had for Cailan.

She closed her eyes and felt herself shake. Maker, help her. She felt a hand touch her arm gently and her eyes opened as she turned her head to find Fergus by her side. "Don't lose hope, sister," he said.

She bit her lower lip and she looked back at Alistair's retreating figure. "Is there any?" She asked. "I've seen things that I never hoped to see. We've been through trials that no one should face. Who's to say anything will be different after this?"

Fergus let out a light laugh. "Well," he began, "the difference would be either we'll all turn into ghouls or we'll live our lives fat and happy with many children."

Wouldn't that be nice? She could see little versions of herself and Alistair running around the palace. It wasn't exactly how she would have seen her life years before, but she wasn't complaining. Nor would she in the years to come. Peace was finally an option, but it was up to the men and women of Ferelden now.

Raina rolled her eyes but smiled despite her brother's failed attempt to be funny. "Would father and mother be proud of us?"

Her older brother wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her close. "Of that, I have no doubt," he replied.

For a moment she wondered if he truly believed that or if he had just said it for her benefit, but she knew Fergus better than that. He wouldn't have said something that he didn't truly believe. Raina felt guilty. She was a Cousland. She was supposed to see the brighter side of things, to hope for the best and make it so. Now she was helpless. The gates closed as the last of the soldiers leaving disappeared from view.

She turned back to the castle and glanced upwards. She prayed that the Maker would guide them into victory. The only thing she regretted was not getting a chance to see the Wardens hack off the damned dragon's head.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** _Thanks to all who reviewed and alerted this. I AM SO SORRY ABOUT HOW LONG THIS TOOK. Many things have happened and I've been busy but it's about time right? Well, I hope that you like this update. And I just wanted to say that I've reread this story too and I'm very proud to say that this shows an improvement in my writing since this is my first ever story I published on here but I am also very sad to say that it will be coming to an end soon. With that, I'd like to add that this story wouldn't be what it is without my beta and my best friend, __**Saga Svanhildr.**_

When Two Are One

"If things were perfect, we wouldn't have met."

She could see them on the horizon.

Fear wasn't something that Raina had experienced often until the past few years of her life, but in that moment, her body was paralyzed with it. The dark hoard was coming to her city and there was no one but the city guard to fight. The Wardens had been wrong. The darkspawn were not marching to Redcliffe. They were marching for Denerim. Raina sucked in a deep breath and her hands gripped the half wall that blocked her fall from the tower.

If she was smart, she would have thrown herself over the ledge. But she wasn't. Some may have even called her a stupid girl for wanting to face the darkspawn head on. Raina would have liked to call it bravery. In dark times, someone had to have hope. If everyone thought all was lost, then what did they have left? If she could not be brave, then she didn't deserve her position. She watched the silhouette of the Archdemon flying in the sky. She looked down at her hands. They were white from her tightening grip. A slow dull pain throbbed through her knuckles and she sighed as she glanced below her.

Denerim was getting ready for the oncoming storm. Men lined the streets dressed in their best armor with swords, bows, and axes alike in their hands. Women and children had taken shelter deep inside the castle. She had watched them enter and greeted them with strong smiles to soothe their worry. They would be safe unless the darkspawn overtook the city. Expected to join them, she had declined the 'advice' as quickly as it had come out of her brother's mouth. She would be on the field with her soldiers. It was not the queen's duty to do so, but she was a Cousland first. She would shame her family legacy by hiding, knowing that those before her would have been out there fighting.

She could hear distant shouting in the courtyard. The voice was recognizable even at its faintest. Fergus was giving orders to the guards to protect those inside. A gloomy smile spread across her features as she wondered how she could have handled the situation without her brother. The smile, even at its saddest, faded quickly as she thought about the Wardens, about Alistair. Had they fallen? If not, did they know that the darkspawn had changed course?

There were so many questions but not enough time to find the answers. She turned to go back inside her chambers where she pulled on her armor, dressing as quickly as she could. Her daggers hung close to her sides but she still felt incomplete. She missed the warm feeling against her leg that would have been Remmy staying close by her side as her protector in battle. Her fingers had started to travel down her leg where the hound's head would be until she stopped short, remembering that her mabari would not be there.

As ready as she could be, Raina headed down to the courtyards to meet her brother. "What is it that you think you are doing, sister?" Fergus asked lightly through tight lips. She could see that he had not planned for her arrival. Despite everything, she couldn't help but smile.

"I'm going to fight," she told him. Her eyes widened slightly as her head tilted upwards. "You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun, did you?" It was meant to be teasing, but the light tone had vanished. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she looked at her brother and he returned her stare. Her lower lip quivered and the true meaning behind her words was known. He was the last of her family. They weren't going to leave each other's sides.

Fergus nodded. "What do we say to death?" He asked quietly.

Raina threw her arms around her brother's neck, careful of the sword at his side but still with force behind it. The desperation hadn't faded. "Not today," she replied as she pulled back.

Nothing else needed to be said.

* * *

The moment he heard from Riordan that the Archdemon had turned the hoard towards Denerim, Alistair had been the first to leave with Theron behind him. Surprisingly, even though the elf hadn't said much since Loghain had become a Warden, his best friend wouldn't let him take on the darkspawn that stood between him and his queen alone. The future king couldn't imagine having anyone else at his side.

At their heels, the armies of mages, dwarves, elves and regular men alike followed. Alistair wasn't familiar with the rules of war, but even good men couldn't be saved from them, good men and women like those who waited for command. He pulled the reigns of his horse as Denerim came into view. The city burned. Flames crawled up the walls of familiar buildings and old sights as a roar ripped through the air. A sudden rush of wind gushed towards them from the Archdemon. Even though it was far away, its power was unmistakable.

Alistair glanced to his side at Theron. He winced but nodded all the same as he dismounted his own horse to speak to those with them. Neria and Loghain stood by his side as his speech was made. The warriors' calls behind him thundered in his ears but any words said were lost on him.

Anticipation clawed at him as he waited to gun for the city gates. Somewhere in there Raina was waiting for him. His fingers twitched, his legs wanted to run, and yet he waited because there was only one of him. Helpless to the cards the Maker had dealt him. Another chorus of roars echoed around him and the army the Wardens had spent time building ran ahead of him. Alistair dismounted his horse and unsheathed his sword, ready to follow before he heard his name.

He whirled around to see Theron. "I have a promise I need to keep," he told the Dalish man. The elf nodded and the inner conflict started. While he wanted to see if Raina was safe, he also wanted to finish what he had started with his companions.

"Go," Theron said with a smile. "We will meet again when this is through."

While he wanted to believe that, some part of Alistair struggled to do so. He nodded and headed towards the castle. He was only halfway there when he realized that Zevran and Neria were with him. He opened his mouth to say something to them but the elven mage just smiled.

"I think three Wardens are enough for the Archdemon, don't you?" She asked. He was just glad to have them there. It made cutting through the waves of darkspawn much easier than if he had been by himself.

"Then we would do best to be on our way, no?" Zevran asked.

The ground shook underneath of them and the three looked up to see an ogre charging towards them. Zevran's bow was already in his hands as arrows fired one after the other, hitting the target each time. Neria whirled her staff above her head as she leaned in to try to stop the charge with a cone of ice, but the spell shattered and Alistair met the ogre's blow with his shield.

He flew backwards and landed on his back. The darkspawn roared and he rolled out of the way of the giant fist bearing down on him. The smell of charred skin choked him. His stomach retched as he watched the ogre turn black. He scrambled to his feet quickly and smashed his shield into its chest just to watch it disappear into ashes.

When the blackness had dissipated, Alistair could see Neria clutching onto Zevran and breathing heavily. She nodded towards him and a thin line was the best smile that he could muster. He went to his friends. "Are you two alright?" He asked them.

"_Si_," Zevran replied, "_bella _doesn't know her own strength sometimes." The Antivan stroked the mage's arm gently.

"More are coming, we should get to the castle quickly," she told them.

Alistair glanced back. Somewhere in the city, Theron and the others were making their way to Fort Drakon. He couldn't linger long on the thoughts because Neria was right, they had to go. He searched through his backpack until he found a lyrium potion. The bottle of blue liquid felt cold to the touch. Even though he didn't need the substance, he always had it on hand for her and extra now for Wynne. He smiled a bit and gave it to his friend whose facial expression was the best thanks he could get.

He took a health poultice as he ran up the steps towards the castle. Amazed at his own coordination, he glanced around to find a way to open the gates and that was when he saw her.

Blood covered every inch of her body. Alistair almost panicked before he realized that it wasn't her own. A scream tore from her lips as she slashed her daggers through the skin of the hurlock in front of her. She kicked it in its chest and the darkspawn fell on the ground. "Move!" He heard her yell. Men wearing the Highever crest ran passed her, two were helping Fergus along.

A long, slow and torturous creak echoed over the sound of flames. The gate was rising. "Raina!" He called for her. He watched her pause and whirl around to face him. Her mouth dropped before recovering in a surprised smile.

And then she ran to him. He noticed the limp in her stride and he immediately frowned. "You're injured," he said quickly.

"And you're alive," she breathed. Her hands squeezed his shoulders. "You made it in time. I don't believe it. When I saw the majority of the darkspawn retreat to the edges I wasn't sure why until…" Her voice choked and he could see a glint of the brimming tears.

"I wouldn't abandon you a second time," he whispered, unsure if she had heard him. The smile on her face told him that she had.

"Just get it over with already," Neria groaned from behind them.

"I don't know, _bella,_ I'd like to watch."

Raina winked at the blond elf behind him. A moment's peace, that was all that they were granted as Fergus yelled to watch out. Another swarm of the darkspawn hoard bounded towards them. Alistair looked at the dark haired woman quickly. "Go," she told him gently. "You should be there with Theron." He wanted to protest but she stopped him with a kiss. "I won't tell you twice."

"Wait for me?" He asked.

"Nothing could stop me."

* * *

It was hard to watch him go, but Raina knew it was for the best. The distraction of wanting to watch over each other could cause them more harm in the end. She knew Zevran would watch his back for her and that was all she could have asked for. She turned her attention to her brother as a few Circle mages created a wall of fire. Even though the darkspawn broke through, they were damaged enough for the Redcliffe soldiers to finish them off.

"I'm taking you back inside the castle," Raina told her brother.

She tried to move quickly. The faster the better, she had decided. Time was leisure for them. She pulled his arm over her shoulders and felt his weight almost crash against her. Maker, he was bloody heavy, wasn't he? Her brother squirmed next to her like a child who didn't want to leave and she loved him for it.

"No," Fergus protested. "I need to stay. My sword arm is still good." As much as he would like to think so, the wound he received when he was first injured in their escape from Highever had never fully healed and he wasn't the same after the poisoning. But she didn't have the heart to tell him so.

She touched the side of his face and smiled. "Your wife will kill me if you are wounded when you see her," she told him. Leliana had opted to stay with the women and children that had sought refuge in the castle. The red head said that was where she was meant to be, and who could argue with her? Raina knew that she would be relieved when Fergus returned to her and she would make sure that would happen.

Fergus laughed a little as his sister drug him inside the castle. "I thought I was the one who should be protecting you," he said gruffly as she sat him down inside. "…Father would have wanted…"

Raina quickly silenced him. "He would have wanted us to survive." She felt her throat tighten. "The men will take you to Leliana. Make sure she and the others are okay."

"Sister, please…" The strain in his voice was too much to bear. She prayed to Andraste that she would be able to return to his side. They had lost too much family and could not lose each other.

"I have to go," she told him. Her brother nodded, knowing that she should. That she needed to. She leaned forward and kissed the top of her brother's head and pulled back. She gave him one last look before she ran out of the palace. It was dangerous to go alone, she knew. She called three of Highever's men to accompany her.

She looked around quickly to see where it was that she needed to go. A loud roar echoed across the sky and she saw the Archdemon land on top of Fort Drakon. That was where the Wardens would be. That was where Alistair would be. She was determined not to let anything stop her, and nothing could. Wounds and darkspawn were included. She had never worked and fought so hard for anything…but him. Exhaustion and fatigue plagued her when she neared the base of the tower. Her feet were heavy but she would go on.

That was when she saw Riordan, the Orlesian Warden that had been a prisoner in Vaughn's cells much like herself. His body was angled in a way that was humanly impossible. His stare was blank and his mouth twisted. She didn't need to touch him to know that he was dead. She closed her eyes and followed the bodies of the dead, humans and darkspawn alike.

* * *

Theron had been surprised to see Alistair by his side. He opened his mouth to say something but the words left him. The future king was amused, despite the situation. The Dalish's own eyes said enough for him. Gratitude and friendship. That was all he needed as he fought by his friend's side. Waves of darkspawn crashed against them. Sten, Oghren, and Wynne kept one wave at bay as Neria, Zevran and Loghain fought the dragon that lead the monsters.

"Watch yourself!" Theron yelled.

Alistair turned and sliced his sword into the genlock running towards him. He quickly pulled out his sword and whirled around, bashing his shield into its head. He kicked it back as a piercing scream deafened him for a moment. He fought the shriek until it was Theron who helped him defeat it.

"Thanks," he said breathlessly.

He looked at his elven friend watching the anguish on his face erase as quickly as it had shown. It must have been hard to face those things, as hard as it was for him to face hurlocks. It was no secret about what they came from and what the broodmothers once were before they popped those damn things out. He tried to shake off the disgust before he continued to fight.

"Theron!" Neria called for their leader across their small 'battlefield.' Ice spread around her, freezing her oncoming attackers in time for her companions to cut them down.

Alistair wondered if the battle would ever end or even if it could. People were dying below in the streets of the city. Was the war hopeless? Hope. It was the one thing any of them would have until the end. The Archdemon roared and Alistair whirled around. Theron was running towards his fellow Wardens but that didn't stop him from watching as the dragon fell.

He could feel his heart swelling against his chest. His stomach tightened and a triumphant cheer almost escaped him until he watched Loghain push Neria down. He watched as the Hero of River Dane knocked Theron back and the elf fell. The dark haired general ran toward the Archdemon, sword held high. Each moment seemed to tick by slowly as if the Maker was just toying with them in the final moments before the outcome of the Blight was decided.

Loghain gave the final blow and Alistair could hear him screaming. _Screaming._ He had never heard such a wail before. A brilliant light shot upwards from the Archdemon and seared through the newly made Warden. His mouth dropped as he watched the scene unfold before him. He thought that maybe the Maker himself had reached down to snatch the Archdemon's soul, answering the prayers of every Fereldan.

And just like that, the light was gone and Loghain fell onto the floor. The darkspawn let out cries that matched Loghain's before his death and retreated. He opened his mouth to tell his friends that they needed to go but the ground rumbled and fire exploded from the Archdemon. Alistair closed his eyes as he felt the force knock him back.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** _So I'm sorry this took so long. It's been over two years and I couldn't let go. Lol But this is the end and it's the original ending that I intended before Dragon Age 2 came out. THOUGH I tweaked the end. Thank you to Saga for betaing. I love you. This story is for you because without you in my life, this would have never become what it has been._

When Two Are One

"If things were perfect, we wouldn't have met."

The ground shook underneath her feet. Raina's arms went out in hopes of balancing herself to keep from falling. Her head snapped up and even though she could only see the roof, the roar was unmistakable. She whipped around and watched as a group of darkspawn ran towards her. She readied for a fight but they just went by as if they didn't notice her. She felt her heart rise in her throat. The darkspawn were retreating and that could only mean one thing. The Archdemon was dead. It was the end and it was time for them to go back into the darkness where they belonged.

She was moving before she realized it. Raina knew that she had to reach the top. Even though she was unaware of what might be waiting for her, speed was on her side. Maker help her, she was convinced if Alistair was dead she would have known. He wasn't. He couldn't be. She didn't stop until she reached the top. Raina burst onto the roof top only to be met by a vision of slaughter.

The scent of death corrupted the air. She almost doubled over to hurl but she kept it in. Her nose scrunched and she pushed herself past the smell. Flames danced around the edges of the rooftop and the dead body of the Archdemon could not be ignored. Her hand clasped over her mouth and her eyes wandered for familiar figures. That was when she found Theron. Raina was aware that wherever the Dalish elf was, Alistair was never far. Her eyes followed where he was looking and she saw Loghain lying on the ground, unmoving. From the look on the elf's face when he turned to her, she could gather that the Hero of Riverdane was dead. There was an odd twinge at her heart. She hadn't expected to mourn such a loss but she did. She thought of Anora, knowing how it felt to lose a parent. He would receive an honorable funeral.

She opened her mouth to begin to ask where Alistair was but the dark haired man just pointed… and she followed the direction. Soon she found Neria helping Zevran to his feet. The blond elf winked at her, even though it was forced. Her mouth opened to ask if he was okay but she could already feel magic crackle through the air as the mage's healing skills went to work. "Go!" Neria called at her. "Zev is not the one who needs you."

That was when she found him.

A small gasp left her and she rushed to Alistair's side. Raina dropped to her knees, afraid to touch him for a moment, but she laid a gentle hand on his chest and waited to feel his heart beat. His hand went to hers and he jolted up quickly. A long groan escaped him and she caught him before he fell back.

"Am I dead?" His voice was barely above a whisper and she couldn't help but laugh as she drew him into her arms. It was good to hold him. It made the fact that they were together, both alive… a reality that she never wanted to leave. Their long journey on separate paths had finally converged and the path ahead would never deviate.

"No, my love," she whispered. "Not today." The words she shared with her brother earlier meant a lot more to her now.

"Oh, good," she heard Alistair say. "Don't squeeze too hard." She loosened her grip on him and pulled back. She would have apologized if the pressing matter of injuries weren't on her mind. "How do I look?"

"Alistair!"

"I know."

"Are you injured? I can get Wynne or Neria…" He pressed a gauntleted finger against her lips and she hushed quickly. If he wanted to silence her, the look that came on his face next was all he needed.

"I thought you said you'd wait for me." The smile on his face was forced but she knew it was due to pain more than anything.

Her eyebrows furrowed together as she touched the side of his face. Did he really think she could? "I got impatient."

He laughed and his body seemed to relax. She panicked when he closed his eyes and she screamed for one of the mages. Wynne knelt down on the other side of Alistair. She gave Raina a gentle smile before she pressed her hand against Alistair's chest. "Help me pull the breast plate off, Your Highness," she said. Raina quickly obliged. Her fingers clumsily unfastened the holds. She knew Wynne was giving her an exasperated look but even she had her nerves get the best of her at times. She sucked in a sharp breath when she noted that his chest wasn't moving. _No, Maker, no…_

A warm pulse crackled through the air. She didn't recognize the feeling but noted it to be magic. A light blue radiated from Wynne's hands and Alistair coughed. "He'll live," the mage said with a small smile and then hit Alistair. "Don't scare me like that again!"

The future King of Ferelden groaned and rolled to his side. Raina helped him to his feet and the survivors of the battle against the Archdemon made their way to the base of the tower where various members of the armies that the Wardens had gathered were waiting. A chorus of victorious cheers echoed around them. Theron gave them a grim smile. They still needed to collect the dead.

Those who littered the streets after the explosion from the top of Fort Drakon called the Dalish a hero.

"No," he replied quietly with a bowed head. "Loghain was."

A guilty look flashed over Neria's face but no one else seemed to notice so Raina brushed it off as simple grief over a comrade.

The wounded were tended to. The dead were found and given proper burials in the days that followed. It took weeks for Denerim to stop burning. It took even longer for their lands to grow back to what they once were after the hoard had made their way through. Though not wanting any more attention that day, Raina had Alistair taken to the royal chambers to be looked after. She never left his side (how could she?) and when she was reassured for the hundredth time that he would be okay, she dismissed everyone to let him rest.

She leaned against the window frame of the room that overlooked parts of the city. Dark clouds rolled in and thunder clapped before rain broke free to extinguish the flames. It was as if the Maker had granted them a moment's peace as a reward. A small smile spread across her face as she watched people in the streets stop and look to the sky. Was it the beginning of a new era for Ferelden? It'd be a long road to recovery through the destruction the Blight brought, but the people…her people…were strong. She didn't doubt their ability to rebuild and live.

"Aren't you going to sit with me?" A quiet voice asked.

Raina turned from the window and went to the bed. Of course she was. She sat at Alistair's side and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "How are you feeling?" Her voice didn't hold the worry that it had before.

"Like I've had too many nights drinking with Oghren," he said. She gave him an amused look. She had met the dwarf, and didn't think that he could last more than a day. "It's over, isn't it? The Archdemon is really gone?"

"He's really gone," she told him.

"Theron and Neria?"

"Both alive."

"And I'm going to be king." She felt a moment of panic. Did he not want to be king anymore? What did that mean for them? She was still- "You can stop whatever you're thinking." Raina paused as she made a face at him. At least that had earned her a laugh. "Don't make me laugh. It hurts." Alistair rolled his head to the side and their eyes met. Sincerity was there. She could see it as plain as day. It was then when she noticed that he seemed aged. He was war worn and the youthful boy she knew was gone. "I haven't changed my mind." She almost asked him if he was sure before he pulled her into a kiss.

His lips lightly pressed against hers before it grew into more to let them both know that the past was in the past. It was time to look forward.

* * *

Fergus brushed his callous fingers against Raina's temple and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He smiled down at his little sister and resisted the temptation to make a mess of her curls. "Father and mother would've loved to be here," he said quietly.

"They are," she said back in the same tone. She could almost see them every time she looked into a mirror.

"You look beautiful." Raina couldn't remember if her brother had ever told her that. Tears formed in her eyes, brimming against the lids. "Leli will kill me if you ruin your makeup." She couldn't help but laugh at that, agreeing. She hugged him just before they linked arms.

Her dress flowed like a waterfall around her body. Every step created a wave of moment and yet it fit in all the right places, adhering to her curves and accenting them. It was the color of the purest whites she had ever seen with hints of Highever green weaved through the fabric. Her curls were pinned in a fashion that framed her face. Leliana had delicately added makeup that was barely noticeable. It was the most feminine that she had ever felt. It was also the most beautiful she had ever felt before.

The pendant around her neck had belonged to Eleanor. It was one of the few things that had been salvaged from the castle's ransacking by Howe's men. Somehow she knew her parents were watching from the Maker's side. Eleanor would have a death grip onto Bryce's arm; crying as she did so, and her father would be proud. She was sure of it. She looked down and clutched tighter onto the bouquet of roses in her hands.

"Don't you want to see the expressions on everyone's faces when they get a good look at you?" Fergus teased.

"Before or after I trip?" She asked.

Fergus laughed a little before he led her to the large wooden doors that would signal the start of the ceremony. "Ready?" Raina looked up and straightened herself as the doors opened. Her eyes squinted to adjust to the lighting. Everything was done in white and red with hints of gold. Her brother had to nudge her to remind her to breathe.

"More than anything," she replied and took the first step into the hall.

Those on the second floor hung over the railing, tossing flower petals and watching them float to the ground with the grace of the Maker. She felt like she didn't deserve their smiling faces. She supposed that the wedding gave them hope for a brighter future, that things could be better and that they would be better. Raina glanced down before she felt Fergus grip onto her arm. Her chest swelled as her heart pounded against it.

She looked up to see Zev, Neria, Theron and the rest of Alistair's companions lining the bottom of the stairs as her love finally set eyes on her. A ridiculous grin spread across his features. She watched as he shifted from one foot to the other, awkward and uncomfortable in his kingly armor but completely… him. The Revered Mother nudged him slightly and he extended his arm out to Raina.

Fergus kissed her cheek and she hugged him tightly before she turned to take Alistair's hand. Their fingers tangled together in a promise to never let go.

Vows were exchanged and the words meant more to her than anything. Alistair held her close as the Revered Mother named them husband and wife, King and Queen. His hand fell to the small of her back and he kissed her like he had never kissed her before. Raina felt her toes curl as she squeezed her eyes tightly. She felt like she could fly and only his lips could keep her grounded.

The hall behind them erupted into cheers, celebrating a new era.

* * *

-Epilogue-

"Did that all really happen?"

Innocence radiated from the soft voice. The small girl in her lap looked up with wide blue eyes. Her long strawberry blond hair blew in the small breeze as her stubby legs kicked out in front of her. Her brother, dark haired and golden eyed, ran around the two of them in circles and laughed as he did so before he made one final twirl. He fell onto the ground back first. The grass sprung around him and he gave in to a giggle fit.

"Father says it did during the Blight," the little boy said as he moved onto his side, "though he says mother leaves out the best parts." She rolled her eyes. Of course he would say that. She could imagine the smirk on his face as he did so. It wasn't her fault that she wasn't with him during his travels.

"Then your father should learn how to tell a story properly," she replied and the two kids laughed. Her heart ached at the thought that they would never get to meet their heroic grandparents. The corners of her mouth twitched into a sad smile. Her fingers combed through her youngest's hair as her son made a face at her, causing the little one to squeal in delight.

"I think you're the best storyteller, mommy," the little girl said.

"Thank you, my love."

She kissed the top of her head and closed her eyes. Thank the Maker for them. She remembered the first time she had discovered she was pregnant. Wynne had touched her stomach gently and her face lit up with happiness. Her mouth hung open as the news was given. Alistair had fainted. Raina still laughed a little when she thought about it. The older woman had rushed to his side as various friends among them tried to revive him while tossing narrowed glances at her for teasing him.

The mage had even been there when her son, Teagan, was born and for her daughter, Elyce. That was the last time that they had seen her before she left for Orlais.

"Is Theron the man who came to say goodbye to father months back?" Teagan asked as he took a seat in front of her. He picked at the grass as she nodded her head.

Theron had answered his Calling. Alistair was still mourning over his friend. Neria and Zevran, along with their child, Cerian, lived in Amaranthine as the first elven Arlessa and Arl. It was an uneasy task for the both of them. Zevran had to tap into his assassin skills when a plot to bring down Theron and Neria had risen. Though he put up his daggers and unstrung his bow when his son was born.

"Alright kids," a new voice had joined them, "Uncle Fergus and Aunt Leliana have arrived with Aidan, go on. Go see them." Elyce leapt from Raina's lap and took off in a race with her older brother, who of course in the end would let her win. She watched her children until they disappeared from her sight.

Raina looked up at Alistair as he took a seat next to her. The corners of his temples held shocks of gray in his light hair. She raised her hand and let her fingers curl through the lifted bangs in the front before she traced a finger along the scar over his eyebrow that he had gotten from his trip accompanying Theron into the Deep Roads. It was a trip that Alistair said, after their goodbyes, that he would never do again. They both knew that he was a liar. He wouldn't be able to stand sitting in the castle as the last of his Warden friends would answer her calling. He'd be there for Neria as he had been for Theron.

"What's wrong?" She asked and he handed her the piece of parchment that he had in his hands. Raina unfolded the paper and read the contents. A small gasp escaped her and the paper flew from her hands. Luckily, Alistair was there to catch it. "And what of our Circle?" If it had been lost as well… but that was absurd. Their mages were free and it worked; no one expected it to but it had.

With his free hand, the king gently grasped her own. His fingers laced with hers and his thumb gently rubbed against her skin. "It still holds," he reassured her. "Do you think I should offer our hand to the Viscountess?" She had met the Champion of Kirkwall once before in Orlais at a party held in the woman's honor by a bloke that met his well-deserved downfall in the end. The Queen of Ferelden had been accused of helping the Champion, but she had merely given her a greeting. Raina thought it was just Orlais trying to start another war between the two countries. It almost worked.

But Viscountess Lyanna Hawke was also the Princess of Starkhaven. It was an alliance that needed to be held as the world around them started to shatter. Her sister was a mage and rumored to be the new First Enchanter of the restored Kirkwall Circle. All hope was not lost, even if the mages who burned down their Circle Towers used Lyanna's name as a champion's call and used the martyr Anders's name in their prayers.

"I do," she replied. "And we'll show them that peace can be had."


End file.
